Dark Shield
by Storyjumper
Summary: A young Carpathian, Gale, who starts having strange dreams of a woman in trouble. Is she real or just a figment of his imagination? Gale and his family are also struggling against memories from their not so distant past. This is the second in my series. Dark Sword is the first. Please read, enjoy, and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Gale sighed and leaned back in his chair. So many projects to work on so little time, he glanced around at his makeshift lab. If anyone other than his family had entered here they would have thought some had trashed the place. Bits of wire, glass, metal, jars filled with various plants and chemicals, and tools of all kinds were scattered across the tables. On the floor were books lying open and almost every one of them had little notes and citations in the margins. Papers were scattered haphazardly around them. Gale sighed again and let his head drop back to stare at the ceiling.

Normally he was very good with figure out problems and coming up with new designs for weapons, but something was eating at his mind. Even with the Carpathian ability to multitask in their minds something was deeply disturbing his mental process. It was itch he just couldn't or a nagging feeling that something was horribly wrong. But for the life of him he couldn't figure it out.

 _Something wrong?_ Gale snorted at the female voice, a voice he had known all his life. His older twin sister, Cole.

 _No, I just feel,_ He struggled to find the right word for what he felt. _Agitated, like I have some pent up energy that I need to use to protect someone._ He felt his sister move through his mind and asses what was going on. She seemed very curious about what would upset Gale because was always calm and logical.

 _There's something there, but whatever it is it isn't harming you. But other than that I can't identify it. It seems to move away whenever I look too closely at it._ Gale ran his hand through his long hair. That didn't help him, but at least he knew it wasn't a vampire. Suddenly a growl echoed across the mental connection between him and Cole.

 _What is it?_

 _Daniel is here._ Well that certainly explained Cole's almost open hostility. Daniel was an old Carpathian hunter who was also the lifemate of their second youngest sister. But matters were deeply complicated by the fact that, Maria, their second youngest sister was only thirteen years old. Things got a little heated when Cole insisted that if Daniel wanted to see Maria he had to have a chaperone at all times. While Daniel said that the idea he would do something to Maria was an affront to his honor. However, Maria's safety had won out over his honor by a landslide.

 _I'll be inside in just a minute._

 _Thanks._ Cole left his mind and Gale stretched in his chair. This was going to be slightly unpleasant. Gale hauled himself out of the chair and carefully tiptoed around all his notes and experiments making sure not to disturb anything before he made his way out into the night. Once outside Gale took a deep breath and just absorbed the night. Ever since he had made the change over a year ago everything was sharper. He could see, hear, smell, even sense things he hadn't before. A whole new world had opened up to him and it was breathtaking. He stood there just gaze at the stars for a long time. The night air was cool and smelt heavily of pine and earth, something he found very soothing.

 _Beautiful._ A small voice inside him whispered.

"Yes it is." Gale said out loud to no one but himself. Taking in one more deep breathe to settle himself Gale turned resolutely towards the main house. He made his way quickly to the front and opened it to chaos. All of the furniture was pushed up against the walls. A toddler sat astride a giant snow tiger. She was whooping and urging the big cat to run faster through the house, much to the tiger's distress. A fully grown Carpathian male was chasing after them with a thirteen year old girl clinging to his back. A nanny who was also a body guard had shifted to her Lycan form and was pretending to chase the group with an elven year old girl on her back. The little girl brandished a small silver and was yelling charge.

Anywhere else this would have been a strange sight. Gale rolled out of the way as the snow tiger came sliding around the corner and rushed into the kitchen with his rider. He waited for the rest of the parade to dash through before he went to sit beside Cole at the Kitchen table. She had papers stacked neatly next to her and her laptop open.

"What do you need?" Cole flipped her braid over her shoulder and looked at her brother like he had grown another head. She pointed to the chaos.

"Can you get all of this outside and watch them? I need finish these estimates for this order." Gale read over Cole's shoulder. Someone wanted Cole to forge a ceremonial sword, and matching twin daggers. They wanted the hilts and sheathes incrusted with real gems, rubies and sapphires. Gale raised his eyebrows.

"Looks like a tall order." Cole snorted.

"Yes, but the check they wrote just to get the estimate cleared right away."

"Deep pockets?" Cole rubbed her face and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Mhmm, and they paid to have it done as quickly as possible." Gale whistled. That was a lot of money. Cole forged swords like it had once been done in ancient times. Bryon, her uncle-in-law, had helped her hewn her skills and Joseph her lifemate, agreed to do the ornamentation on the hilts and sheaths were it was needed. The business was a surprising hit. Lots of very wealthy people and collectors paid to have replicas made the "right way" as many of them called it. Cole sighed and put her head down on the table.

"Where's your lifemate." Her head instantly snapped up at the mention of Joseph.

"He's off getting food." Gale nodded and then turned to the group that was racing around the house. Gale took a deep breathe before in a booming voice asked,

"What's going on in here." Cole chuckled darkly as both her sister and daughter froze. Gale rarely used this voice, but when he did he meant business. Everyone turned and looked at him, some with surprise, others with a mixture of guilt and fear. In his normal voice he said, "Clean this up." gesturing at the furniture. The three kids hung their heads and slipped to their own feet before they started moving stuff back. Daniel was about to wave his hand and just make everything move back in place when Gale stopped him. "It's important they do this the hard way. We must always appear human."

"Having a toddler riding on the back of a tiger is not human, besides why make her do this when I can do it for her." Gale sighed, this was a constant debate between Cole and Daniel.

"You won't always be there to do things for her. She needs to know she could do things without your help, but if you must help her than do it with her like a human."

"She isn't human."

"But she must always appear to be." Daniel groaned in defeat then helped the four girls and one tiger move things back to their proper place. Once that was done Gale glanced at his wrist watch and said, "I'll give you guys to the count of." He paused to sneak a peek at his sisters and niece and almost laughed at their excited expressions. "Twenty, to get outside. Then I start tickling the naughty children." Daniel raised an eyebrow at Gale. "One. Two." All three girls went shrieking from the house. Maya laughed and walked at after them to make sure they didn't go too far from the house. Gale counted eighteen more seconds before he said. "Twenty." and followed the girls outside with Daniel walking beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya laughed and walked at after them to make sure they didn't go too far from the house. Gale counted eighteen more seconds before he said. "Twenty." and followed the girls outside with Daniel walking beside him.

Gale chased his sisters and niece around the expansive backyard. After a little over thirty minutes Sarah and Belle were beginning to grow tired. Maya came over to Belle and gently picked her up, whereas Gale scooped Sarah and swung her in his arms.

"I think it is bed time for you little missy."

"But Gale, I'm not tired!" Sarah whined. Gale smiled at his little sister.

"If you don't sleep now you aren't going to be able to stay awake in class tomorrow. I heard Gregori is going to be teaching you this time." Sarah's eyes lit up at the mention of The Dark One. Most of Sarah's classmates found him a little unsettling, but Sarah adored him as a teacher.

"Alright, maybe I am a little tired."

"Then off to bed with you little princess." He set Sarah back down on her feet and watched as she scurried back into house. Maya walked up to him with Belle already asleep in her arms.

"You're really good with them you know."

"I should be; they are my family after all." Maya nodded.

"And yet most men have great difficulty relating to their younger siblings and even their own children." Gale shrugged

"I'm not most men, but it helps that my family is interwoven. We have no idea how to function without being around each other and relying on one another."

"Must be nice." Gale saw the longing in Maya's eyes. She wasn't jealous of them, but she did want what they had.

"You don't know?" Maya looked at him in confusion. "The second you gained Cole's approval you became part of this family. We will work to see that you are happy and want for nothing that we could provide." Maya blushed at this.

"I'm just paid help." Gale shook his head no.

"You are more than that. We trust you and could not function without you now that you are here. If there is ever anything you need, you come tell me or Cole, we will see that it is done." Gale suddenly noticed the time. "I'm sorry it is very late and belle and you will be wanting your rest." Maya didn't bother to deny it. She simply took Belle back into the house to lay her down in bed. Daniel came to stand beside Gale watching Maria chase Ben through the trees.

"You meant what you said to her." Gale nodded

"Her name is Maya. You do realize now a days it's rude when you don't refer to someone by their name."

"It wasn't always." Gale shrugged.

"Would you rather be an ass now to people who are actually around or an ass to a society whose rules no longer apply in the same way." Daniel looked like Gale had slapped.

"Why do you perceive calling me a donkey is an insult?" Gale laughed and turned to look Daniel in the eye.

"For the record, I did not call you a donkey." He laughed again. Daniel looked at him warily.

"What is so funny?" Gale back at his sister.

"Maria is going to wreak havoc with your "good sensibilities". She's already got you wrapped around her little fingers." Daniel snorted derisively at this.

"I don't know wh-."

"Daniel! Daniel! Come here." Daniel's head snapped up to see Maria sprinting towards them carrying something in her hands. When she got closer he realized she held a small wreath of flowers. One had blue flowers decorating it the other had pink. Maria levitated the pink crown onto Daniel's head and placed the blue one on her own. Gale did his best to smother his laughter, but the look on Daniel's face made it impossible. "There, now you don't look so serious."

"What was that you were say-?"

"Not another word." Gale finally smothered his laughter in a cough. Maria came to stand before her older brother. She fixed him with a look that Gale knew all too well. She waited very patiently until Gale turned to Daniel and said,

"I apologize, we are used to teasing each other. I understand that may be new to you." Maria smiled at Gale before turning and taking Daniel's hand. He gave Gale a curious look. Gale kept pace with the couple, Ben striding up beside them. Over the mental connection Daniel and Gale had formed through the blood bond Gale told him. _I'm sorry my friend, but your lifemate is very vindictive and has a wicked temper._

 _She can't be that bad._ Gale chuckled darkly and recalled the time he had accidently spilled paint on his sister's favorite costume. He hadn't been able to help laughing, and the fire he had seen in her eyes was a sure sign of the retribution to come. It came a few hours later as Gale was helping load up props. A beautiful woman came up to him and asked him if he would like to join her for drinks. Gale asked the girl her name and she said, "James." The illusion around James fell to reveal a very striking gentleman. Gale had to turn him and caught his sister laughing up a storm. The week after that was filled with incidents where people would ask him to do things for him. Only after doing them would he realize it had all been an illusion. Finally Gale had managed to repair the damage done to the costume and things went back to normal.

 _That girl can hold a grudge._

 _But I'm her lifemate._

 _Have you ever heard the expression, we are only human._

 _Yes, though I'm not entirely sure what that has to do with this._

 _It means you're going to screw up some time, be prepared when you do._ Gale scanned the area, suddenly very uneasy. Someone was moving through the forest towards them. They were moving stealthily through the trees making minimal sounds, but still clearly human.

 _Maria, shield Ben from all eyes._ She nodded almost imperceptivity and Gale could feel her communicating with the big cat, warning him to be silent. The man was heading straight for their house and that sent a growl rumbling up Gale's throat. No one with good intentions came to the back of a house. They waited for the man to come across their path. Gale deliberately willed a branch to snap under the trespasser's foot.

"Who's there?" Gale snapped out loud, his face a hard mask when no one answered him. Gale drew the knife Cole made him carry. "This is your last warning; if you don't come out I shot to kill." Maria moved to Daniel's side and positioned her body slightly in front of his. After a few tense seconds a man held his hands up.

"Don't shot, I'm a reporter." The man held up a press badge and stepped out. Gale could read the name all the way across the space, but this man didn't need to know that. He was one Rodney Kael. As Gale moved closer and pretended to squint at the badge.

"What are you doing on private land, Mr. Kael?" Rodney rubbed the back of his head,

"I was doing a story on a family that lives around here. Woman at the village gave me directions, but I got turned around." The urge to strangle this man suddenly started to look very appealing to Gale. He had never liked liars. Then the man smelt like he was suddenly aroused. Gale caught the man's glance at his sister and he nearly lost it then and there. The beast rose like an ugly and violent thing demanding this man be hurt.

 _Gale? What's wrong?_ He almost sighed in relief at his twins voice, it was enough to allow him to regain control of the monster within him.

 _There is a man skulking around the property. He is a little too interested in Maria for my liking._ Gale shared what he smelt and he heard Cole's feral hiss echo over their connection.

 _Bring him in. I want to meet._

 _Don't kill him._

 _I won't._ The unsaid yet hung in the air.

"Maybe we can help you find your way back at the house." Gale saw the eagerness flash in the man's eyes.

"Yes that would be wonderful."


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe not as wonderful as you think, Gale thought evilly. Cole was as much a predator as any of the ancients. Though she lacked their subtly when it came to threats to their family and Gale had no doubts this man was an ill wind.

 _Maria stay out of this man's sight. When we get back make your excuses to go to your room._ He felt Maria's acceptance and the beast in Daniel. It was cawing at his mind demanding blood for so much of thinking harm to his lifemate. Maria laid a hand on Daniel's arm and gently tugged him forward and away from the raging monster inside him.

 _Don't worry, Cole will take care of him._ There was the same anticipation in her thoughts as there was in Gale's. Together they lead the way back to the house. Gale opened the door wide enough to allow Ben to slip in beside him. He then directed the big cat to his enclosure off Maria and Sarah's bedrooms. The big cat went grudgingly, he didn't like the stranger. As the three Carpathians led the human to the kitchen Gale couldn't help but think that Joseph would find this situation a little bit comical.

They turned into the kitchen and Gale couldn't help but notice the man was looking around discretely. Like he was trying to memorize the layout of the house and note anything important. He was also making note of the floors. Gale's instinct was to kill the man here and now and get rid of the body. No one would know.

 _Unless he has help._ A small voice whispered in his mind. Gale sighed,

 _True._ In the kitchen was Cole sitting at the head of the table. On her left was her crazy lifemate Joseph. His black was still tipped in blue. Mr. Kael made a gasp of recognition. He knew who Cole was. Cole's chopsticks paused halfway to her mouth as she took in her guest. Something nasty and feral shifted behind her eyes when she caught sight of their uninvited guest. Then it was gone. Maria came bounding up to the table and looked through the different Chinese food that had been laid across the table. After grabbing a plate and piling noodles high she turned to leave.

"You need to have some vegetables too." Maria made a pouting face but went back and put a few pieces of broccoli on her plate as well.

"I'm going to work on homework, Daniel promised he'd help me." Cole nodded. Daniel went to follow Maria but Cole stopped him.

"I know you don't like Chinese, Daniel, so there's pizza on the counter." Daniel took his queue, nodded his thanks, and grabbed two slices of pizza. Once they left the room Cole put down her chopsticks and interlaced her fingers together and looked their guest straight in the eye.  
"So, who are you?" The man had been surprised by the food, he hadn't expected that. It took him a moment to realize he needed to answer.

"I'm Rodney Kael, I'm a reporter. I already told your-." He turned to point to Gale when Cole interrupted.

"Can you prove that?" He turned back to Cole and swallowed. He suddenly felt like a rat that had been dragged before a mob boss. He quickly dug out his press pass and ID. Gale took them from his hand before he could take even a step toward Cole. He gave it to his sister as she turned them over in her hands expertly. "What do you think love?" She handed it to Joseph.

"It's worn like it's been in his wallet or pocket. No telltale signs of forgery." He sniffed the press pass. "Smells of coffee and alcohol. It's legit." Joseph handed the two pieces of identification back to. She looked at them thoughtfully before she picked up her cellphone that sat beside her plate and typed in the number. The phone rang a few times before Gale heard a man on the other end pick up and he was not happy.

"Hello Marven, this is Cole Savage." Gale almost laughed as the man's tone did a one eighty. He apologized for his rudeness and asked Cole what he could do for you.

"I'm glad you asked, I currently have a man detained in my home, he claims to be one of yours. His credentials are legitimate." Gale heard the groan from the other side of the phone and Mr. Kael's name. "That would be the one." Marven explained that Mr. Kael had asked for time off to work on some personal things. He had no idea it would have anything to do with Cole or her family. Cole reassured him. "It's alright, I just wanted to make sure I didn't have a stalker. Some of the wealthy people around her area had been targeted by murders over the last few years." Marven apologized again. "It's quite alright. How is Suzanna doing?" He explained that she was doing much better after her bought with the flu. Marven then inquired about a piece of jewelry that he had ordered. "She will love it. My husband is just putting the finishing touches on it." He thanked Cole and then they hung up. Cole turned her gaze to Mr. Kael and gestured for him to sit at the foot of the table.

Kael slid into the chair and tried not to fidget under the weight of this woman's gaze. Her brother towered next to him looking at him very menacingly. With what he had just heard he would be shocked if he still had a job when he got back. He hadn't realized vampires would be chummy with his boss. Even on a first name basis with Marven and his wife.

"So this is how this is going to go, Mr. Kael." When he looked into Cole's eyes he saw a fire there and the threat of death. "I'm going to ask you a question. If you chose not to answer or I think you are lying, I will have cops called, and I will press charges for trespassing and whatever else. However if you answer, I will then answer a question from you." Both her brother and husband were about to protest, but she held up a hand to silence them.

"You can't prove anything." He had been careful, for all they knew he had just wandered onto the property. He could press charges against them for illegally detaining him. Cole smiled at him much in the same way a cat smiles at a mouse it's about to eat. Cole pulled up a laptop. On it were several different screens of views over the property. His heart had a sinking feeling in it. Then he saw himself sneaking through the bushes.

"As you can see, I can prove you knowingly have been stalking my family. So now, does my agreement seem fair to you?" grudgingly he nodded.

"Why are you on my property tonight?"

"I was looking for proof." He watched this woman to see how she reacted, but she was very good at keeping things close to the vest. Even her husband was unreadable.

"Your question."

"How did your parents die?" Her husband turned to her a look of sympathy in his eyes as he took his wife's hand and gently squeezed it. But there was no suspicion in their eyes. Could he have been wrong about this family? No he was sure they were vampires. Cole took a deep breath.

"As far as the ME could tell, my father died of a punctured heart, the same happened to my grandfather. The windshield shattered and the shards pierced their hearts. My mother and grandmother died of shock from blood loss." Rodney nodded. What she said lined up with the report he had read, but he had been unable to talk to the person who had actually done the autopsies. "My turn then **,** what is your interest in my past?" Rodney smiled.

"Things in your past don't add up. Your family's companies and your own history doesn't make sense. You all suddenly appeared starting with your grandparents." Cole tapped a finger on the table to a rhythm he didn't recognize. "My question?" Cole nodded with amusement playing on her lips like she talking to a small child.

"Of course."

"Did you kill or your husband kill your friend from the circus," he pretended to get out his notepad as he looked at her face. It wasn't fear or anger in her eyes like he expected, more like grief. She had actually cared about the man. "Jason. I'm sorry I don't have a last name for him."

"Jason didn't have a last name. No, I did not kill him. I was under the impression he had run off with a maid from a local inn. I had always hoped he was happy somewhere."


	4. Chapter 4

Gale would have ripped this sleazy man from his chair and taken over his mind to get the information. But Cole warned him off. She didn't want this man to have proof that they were something other than human. Which he clearly suspected. How Jason fit into this neither of them could guess. Jason had died at the hands of a vampire. Cole had taken his death very personally and had even gathered his ashes to spread over the forest like he had wanted. However they had never been able to find his head. They had assumed the vampires had hidden near the campsite, but it had never been found. As such Jason's case had been reported to the police as a missing person's case.

"What proof do you have my friend is dead?"

"The police found a dismembered head and they identified it as Jason from dental records." A chill went down Gale's spine. Jason had never been to a dentist. How would there be records then unless the vampire had kept his head and made the records. But Cole had made sure to capture the vampires.

 _They could have brought a ghoul with them._

 _But that means they planned to get caught._

 _No, it just means someone planned more to the attack than we thought._

 _Why implement the plan now? Why wait?_

 _I think they sent this man after us too. He's one from the society. Whoever it is, they're hoping we make a mistake in front of this man or possibly kill him and then we will be in deep water. But if this man keeps digging he might find discrepancies. We must move carefully. I'll inform Mikhail._

"Are you sure?" Mr. Kael smiled.

"I thought it was my turn." Cole nodded elegantly for him to ask his question. "Why did you disguise yourself as a boy?" Cole looked thoughtfully at Gale. He shrugged,

 _He'll know if you're too flashy with details._

 _I figured as much, watch him carefully when he leaves._ To the man Cole said, "My father was originally from an area where it is a fend for yourself kind of place. He taught me to fight and protect my family. My family is consistent of mostly women so that seems to have made us a natural targets for." She paused searching for the right word. "Unsavory characters. Between me and my brother I had the steel needed to protect us so we decided that I would protect the family. Best way to do that was to be something people would respect. So I disguised myself as boy."

 _Some?_ Cole tried not laugh. Mr. Kael looked at Gale thoughtfully.

"And you were okay with this?"

"I believe it is my sister's question." _I don't like him. He's even more rude than most. You could always ask the police about Jason. You don't need him._

 _True._ Cole sighed "No, I think I have all I need. Gale please escort our guest back to town." Mr. Kael gaped like a fish as Gale grabbed him by the shirt and helped him up.

"Wait! What?"

"Come on. You have out stayed your welcome." Gale tried to gently tug the man but he kept tripping over his own feet. He struggled against Gale's grip, but his efforts might as well have been for naught. Gale finally got annoyed with his floundering around and let go of him. Mr. Kael fell and tripped into the door.

"Ouch, watch what you're fu-." Gale had the urge to step on this insect, but something in him rebelled against the idea. Gale interrupted Mr. Kael before he could finish swearing.

"There are children in this house. You will not use such foul language here." Rodney clutched at his head, Gale could smell the slight trickle of blood running down his forehead. Maybe he should have been more careful with him. Then again Gale thought of the way he had been leering at Maria and decided maybe he give him a good kick to boot.

"I'll press charges!" he growled as Gale opened the door and helped him up. Gale knew the man had a recording device in in his pocket and snatched the device from him.

"What proof do you have that we have done anything?" He fumbled his hand in his pocket. A shocked expression spread across his face. "It's gone." He looked up at Gale a seething rage in his eyes. This man did not like being humiliated.

"What's gone?" Gale asked blandly knowing full well the recording device the man was looking for was crushed in pieces at the bottom of Gale's pocket. Spare parts for later.

"You know full well what!" Rodney went to throw a punch aimed at Gale's face. He snorted, this man didn't even seem to know how to throw a proper punch. Gale side stepped the attack and grabbed Rodney's wrist. He twisted up behind Rodney's back and the force of his forward motion popped his shoulder out of its socket. His scream rent the air. Gale sighed and waited for him to stop howling. Finally after a few moments Gal e gave up. Placing one hand firmly on his shoulder Gale exerted a slight pressure on the wound. The snap as Mr. Kael's arm popped back into its socket was audile to everyone inside. Gale clamped a hand over Mr. Kael's mouth suppressing his scream.

"As it stands you were caught trespassing, and stalking a young girl. I bet if we look into your past we will find you had run-ins with the law. I'll bet they had to do with you hurting children. Which begs the question, how did you survive prison? People like you have targets on their backs and are always marked for an early and brutal end. Food for thought, who would the police believe, a sleazy man caught red handed, or the people who do regular rounds helping local churches, hospitals, wild life preserves?" Rodney clenched his teeth against the pain.

 _Police are almost here Gale, make sure you don't do anything suspicious._

 _This man already suspects us._

 _I know._

 _I think we should force his compliance._

 _If we could._

 _Is he psychic?_

 _No, someone who is has placed a barrier around his mind. I had Joseph gently probe his mind. If we tip our hand someone will know and I don't think I want to spring that trap just yet. As it is, he doubts that we are vampires, but he does want to hurt us for humiliating him._

 _So what do we do?_

 _We wait for now. Let the humans take him into custody. We can get a restraining order on him._

 _That won't stop him._ Gale could see the smile on his sister's lips. It was that nasty smile she got when she was about to hurt someone who threatened their family.

 _I'm aware._

 _What do you have planned?_

 _Either the restraining order will keep him away or it won't, if it does then we will let him be, but if it doesn't he will make a mistake and we will be completely within our rights to protect ourselves._


	5. Chapter 5

Gale took a deep breath and let what his sister say sink into his mind. She would kill him with her own hands if it became necessary he knew, but he didn't want her to have to. Cole could be very violent, but her soul was a truly gentle one. Otherwise she would be unable to relate to the children on the level she did. Heaven knows how she did it, but when children were around her she put them at ease. He heard Cole's soft laughter in his mind.

 _But I don't make them laugh and smile the way do my brother._ Gale could hear the sirens wailing in the distance as police moved closer to the house. Mr. Kael was still moaning in pain, but at least he had stopped struggling. The pain must have been worse when he moved. Gale struggled to hide the smile. Good, he should be in pain for his thoughts of Maria. It was a good thing he had shielded what he had found from Daniel, he would have killed Mr. Kael without a second thought.

The police pulled into the drive. It was just one police car with two officers. Gale recognized the officers as the ones who had handled Jason's missing person's case. They stepped out of the car. Gale felt Mr. Kael getting ready to scream. At the same time Cole's power reached out and wrapped around his throat. She applied a small amount of pressure. He could still breath, but the blood to his brain was cut off.

"Good evening officers. I'm sorry to call you out so late." The older officer laid a hand on his gun noting Gale's grip on the man.

"What happened here?" Gale let go of Mr. Kael the same moment Cole did. Kael swayed like he was drunk and had to take a step forward to steady himself.

"I caught this man slinking around our house. My sister wanted to make sure he wasn't just some lost hiker, but when he recognized us he started throwing accusations about my sister or her husband being a murderer out. He claimed you have a friend of ours head. I removed him from my family's presence and he took a swing at me and I was forced to restrain him." Both officers looked each other. They had two reasons for being here. Gale tried to hide the gasp. They really had found Jason's head. "So he was speaking the truth?"

"Maybe we should go down to the station and discuss this?" The younger officer suggested. Gale nodded,

"Let me inform my sister." He bowed ever so slightly to the officers showing them more respect than their offices deserved, but Gale like the younger officer. He had done his best to be gentle and honest with his sister last time. Something most officers of the law didn't do because they were always suspicious of circus folk. Joseph growled across their mental connection.

 _He had desires for your sister._

 _He treated her with respect as well._ Cole's laughter rippled through both of them.

 _Joseph, stay home please._

 _No._ Cole ignored him and to Gale said,

 _Once we give our statement to the police I want you to inform Mikhail and Gregori about Mr. Kael and the possible threat he poses. However don't tell them about Jason just yet. If there is a trap here I'd rather not drag the prince and his family into it. If you must tell Gregori do so, but ask him to keep it from the prince. His son is still young and I don't want these monsters anywhere near him_

 _Alright._

 _Are you even listening to me Cole?_ Joseph demanded after Cole continued to ignore him.

 _I heard everything you said my. I choose to ignore what you said because last time you nearly jumped poor James._

 _He was not poor._ Joseph growled _He had improper thoughts._

 _You mean like you did?_

 _I'm your husband, I'm allowed to desire my wife!_

 _Hmm, I don't remember standing before a priest at that point._

 _You are Carpathian, you very well know._

 _I was half Carpathian, as you very well know._ Cole reminded gently. Joseph was silent and seething. _If you wish to come you must promise to have much more self-control than you showed last time._

 _Fine._ Gale did his best to restrain his laughter. Taunting Joseph would not be very wise as he like Cole was very prone to retribution. Gale went to the door once he was sure the officer had a firm hand on Mr. Kael. He leaned in and yelled to Cole so the cops could hear.

"The cops are here Cole. Bring the surveillance videos when you come out." The cops heard Cole's muted reply of okay as they were putting Mr. Kael in the back of their vehicle. Gale came back over to them and said, "Is it alright if we follow behind you?" Cole had moved behind Gale and peered over his shoulder at James.

"Hello officers." She smiled at them and Gale noticed they both looked at her with a flash of desire in their eyes. Gale wondered how Joseph was able to tolerate this.

 _I don't._ Joseph growled across their mind link. Gale did his best to hide his smile. He was protective of his twin sister, but he was also very aware of his sister's strength and loyalty. \

"I'll drive." Cole tossed Gale the keys. Together the three of them drove to the police station. The police looked over the video footage that Cole had provided. They agreed a restraining order would be necessary. James offered to post a patrol outside. Cole turned him down.

"Your department is spread too thin for that. If there were a real emergency you wouldn't be able to respond properly. We have ways to protect ourselves if he decides to harm my family." Gale noticed James' rapt smile.

"I saw you the last time you performed, you are beautiful with a knife. I feel bad for him if he decides to do something stupid." Cole nodded and then looked meaningfully at the two officers. Gales asked the two officers.

"Mr. Kael claims you have the body of Jason, my friend and colleague, is that true?" James looked down at the ground and the other seemed to pale slightly as he glanced at Cole.

"I want to see him." Cole said looking both cops in the eye. The older officer said,

"I don't think that would be a good idea miss." Cole shuck her head and Gale knew there would be no stopping her. Jason had been their friend since the beginning of their time at the circus. He hadn't really believed the young teenager would be so gifted with knives, but he had learned.

"It won't really matter what you say to my sister, besides we have seen worse."

"It's still an ongoing investigation."

"I don't care, let me see Jason, we are his only family." Both men saw the fierce look in Cole's eye and Gale knew there would be no denying his sister this. He shot a glance at Joseph who was hovering close to Cole. James nodded slowly and lead them down to the small cornier office. The space was cramped and barely had enough space for the wall fridges and the steel table. There was a tiny woman who was hunched over a tiny makeshift desk. She practically jumped out of her seat when James opened the door to omit Cole and Gale.

"Um, what is this?" she asked in a timid voice. Gale looked her up and down. She was short, but she was curvy. Surprisingly she was a vivid red head. Her lab coat was in pristine condition and the clothes she wore underneath were pretty, but simple. She pushed her glasses farther up her nose.

"They are here to see the body." The woman blinked confused. "Miechie, they are family of the victim, they wish to see him." Miechie's eyebrows knitted together and there was a frown on her face. She looked at Cole and Gale.

"Are you sure?" Cole nodded and Gale laid a hand on his sister's shoulder as she nodded. Miechie went to the fridge and pulled out the sliding table. On it was a large bulge like a misshapen basketball. She pulled back the clothe to reveal Jason's head. Cole gasped. Jason's flesh was completely intact like it had decomposed at all.

"How is that possible, he has been missing for years?" Miechie rung her hands together she obviously wasn't used to dealing with people that were alive.

"He was frozen." Gale noticed something else a little more horrifying. The flesh around Jason's neck had been ripped and shredded. There was a impression that seemed to be repeated over and on the torn flesh. Teeth marks he realized. The vampire had actually chewed his head off. Cole managed to swallow her horror first.

"When will you be able to release his body? My family would like to hold a service for him."


	6. Chapter 6

Miechie looked to James desperately trying to sign with her eyes that she didn't want to deal with people. James cleared his throat to draw attention away from the uncomfortable woman.

"The investigation is ongoing, but we can release the body in a few days when we are sure there's nothing to be gained from the body." Cole nodded. Miechie laid the cloth back over Jason's head and slid the gurney back into the fridge before shutting the door gently.

"If there is anything I can do to help do not hesitate to ask." She lead James out of the room and to Gale she said, _Make sure there is no evidence of the vampire or our race._ Gale nodded firmly and sighed inwardly. He really didn't want to invade this woman's mind, but he needed to make sure there was nothing of their kind. Gale hid himself from the coroner's sight, making her think he had left with his sister. When she sat down he pushed at her mind. He was surprised to find there was something blocking him. Gale bit his lip; he wasn't very good at deviling into other people's mind without the help of a blood bond. There was no way for him to be sure if she had a natural resistance or if someone had put a block there. Gale drew in an impatient breath before he called out across the blood bond he had with Gregori.

 _Healer, I free we may have more vampire hunters in the area, there is something I need your help with._ Gale waited patiently for a moment then Gregori's reply came.

 _Is your family safe?_

 _For the moment. We are at the police station. You remember our friend that the vampires killed?_

 _Yes, Jason._

 _His head has just reappeared._

 _I'm on my way._ Gale nodded and moved out of Miechie's way as she brushed past him and went to a small filing cabinet. She pulled out a small file and brought back to her desk and began her work. Gale walked over to her and scanned the file. It was a toxicology report on swabs taken from Jason's mouth and neck wound. As far as Gale could tell there was nothing out of the ordinary with either. But there was still a nagging itching feeling that something was not right.

Gregori slipped under the door in mist form and then reappeared on the other side. He made it so Miechie would be unable to see him, but she still shuttered when he hovered over her. Gregori gently probed at the girl's mind and then withdrew.

 _The shield is not hers; it is something of magic, and a nasty piece of work at that._

 _Did the vampire do this?_

 _No a mage did._

 _You think he did this?_ Gale didn't have to say who, there was only one mage who was aware of their family and had even sent vampires after them in hopes of destroying them.

 _Yes, this was done a while ago. Probably around the time your friend was murdered. Thankfully it hasn't magic hasn't leaked into the girl's mind._

 _Why?_

 _Because she would become twisted and evil, nothing like the girl she is._ Gale didn't want to think about what that mage had done. He caught glimpses of it in Cole's memories. He did not want this woman to suffer because someone had been trying to get at his family. Then another thought occurred to Gale.

 _He was very twisted. I would have thought he would have wanted to hurt and change her._

 _I might have agreed with you, but out of the three he seems to be the smartest. I don't think it suited his plans to warp this girl. It's possible he planned to do so after his trap was sprung, but not before. He wanted her to continue acting the way she usually did._

 _Will you be able to access her mind?_

 _Yes, but I want to remove the block, I will place one of my own in order to protect her from further harm._

 _Won't that tip our hand?_ Gale could feel the dark chuckle.

 _Yes, but I will make sure he knows it was I who sprung his trap, I think it was actually meant for your sister._

 _You think we should watch Cole extra carefully?_

 _Yes._

 _She's not going to like that._

 _Neither is Mikhail, but they'll get used to it._ Gale couldn't help the dark chuckle of his own. Now that he really thought about it, Mikhail and Cole were very similar. Gregori went to work picking apart the mental wall in Miechie's mind. Gale watched the process taking in even the smallest of details. Gregori pointed out things to look for, the telltale signs of the mage. Gregori destroyed the possible connection points the mage had to Miechie's mind. When the first one was destroyed Gale felt a wave of evil. Gregori laughed, but there was no humor in the sound. _I wondered who was behind the foul smell._

The essence of the mage screeched in rage and fear as Gregori lashed at it with healing light. It took a moment but the thing was purged and Gregori moved on to the rest of the mage's work making sure Meichie's mind was left completely intact. Then he started going through her memories of the case and her thoughts on it. She had been horrified to realize the teeth marks went to the bone. She had also found evidence that Jason had been alive when whoever it was had started eating him. If Gale had still been human he would have puked then and there. Gregori gave him a sympathetic look.

 _He was our friend and we even considered him to be a brother._ Gregori said nothing but continued his search through Miechie's mind. She hadn't found anything else worth noting. She had hoped there would still be traces of saliva in the wound but she hadn't found any. This had struck the young coroner as odd. True the blood could have washed most of it away, but there were teeth marks in the bone itself she was sure that there should have been at least a little saliva.

Finding nothing more of use in her mind, Gregori commanded the woman to sleep. Miechie slumped over at her desk and slept. Now Gregori went to the wall fridge and pulled open the door that had Jason's head behind it. Gale felt Gregori become light and enter the dead flesh. Gale also shed his body and entered the flesh. It was cold and somehow wrong when he did so. His light wanted repair the damage but the dead flesh would not respond without the spark of life. A little ways away Gregori found something. It was a small egg that was jammed into the throat by the wound. When Gregori or Gale moved close to it the egg started to twitch like it was coming away, but when their light no longer touched it the egg went dormant again.

Both men exited the body and returned to their own. Gregori swiped a pair of forceps from off the gurney and retrieved a sample jar from the cabinet. He then proceeded to dig out the egg and quickly sealed it in the jar.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, and that worries me. Xavier and his brothers were very fond of perverting nature to fit their own twisted ends. I'm sure this is one of them." Gale nodded. It worried him that Gregori didn't know of the creature. Maybe Skyler's aunts would have seen the abomination and would know a way to defeat and destroy it. Gregori took the egg and left after Gale filled him in on the situation. He had been surprised to find Gregori actually approved of the idea of keeping Mikhail in the dark for the time being. The hunters seemed especially interested in Cole. Whether they thought she was a vampire or not was hard to say. There were plenty of pictures of her in the sun and eating food, but that sometimes didn't seem to matter to these people.


	7. Chapter 7

"What should I tell my sister?"

"For now, the truth. The mage is behind this, but to what ends I cannot guess." Gale nodded and slipped out of the small office and weaving his way back through the small building. He made a slight detour to the holding cell. Gale hid himself in the shadows as he looked in on Mr. Kael. His mind reached out to probe the human's mind and he found a wall. When his mind brushed up against Kael's he jerked around looking for someone.

"I know you're there. I'm protected against your evil." he muttered. Gale was satisfied that he would be unable to breach the barrier in the other minds mind left him to his muttered prayers against evil. If only that would protect people from a real vampire he thought bitterly of his parents, grandparents, sisters, and niece. All of them suffered at the hands of vampires. His grief at his uselessness was beginning to choke him when a soothing presence brushed against his mind.

 _It will be alright._ The voice cooed. When Gale reached for the voice it slipped from him like water through a strainer. He felt a blinding panic and reached desperately for soothing presence. Bloody tears sprang to his eyes.

 _Don't go._

 _Gale? What's wrong?_ Sarah's soft voice shuck him back to the present. Gale wiped the tears from his eyes. He could feel drowsiness clouding his little sister's mind.

 _Nothing little princess. Go back to sleep._

 _But you were really far away. Across the ocean._

 _But I'm not now. Go back to sleep, you have school tomorrow remember._ Sarah seem to weigh these things in her mind before yawning.

 _Okay, but come home soon._ Gale nodded as his sister slipped out of his mind and into sleep. He turned over the memory of the voice in his head. He had heard it before, but he couldn't remember. It was like trying to remember a dream you had while on the border of sleep and awareness. He set these thoughts aside and made his way back to Cole.

 _You alright?_

 _Fine._ Cole looked like she wanted to question him further but after a moment she shrugged and let Gale his secrets.

 _I'll take the car, go ahead and fly home. Check on the girls._

 _You are a girl._ Cole raised her eyebrows at him and her voice came back with heavy sarcasm.

 _No, really? I hadn't noticed._ Gale couldn't help but laugh at his sister. She aimed a hard kick to the back of his leg that sent him staggering a few steps. He smiled at her and quickly stepped out of her range of fire. At least he could still make her laugh. She must have caught his thoughts because she replied, _You know you aren't out of my reach, and you always make people smile little brother._ He gave her a sour look.

 _Two minutes!_

 _It counts._ Gale made an indignant snort before walking out of the police station. He headed off in the general direction of town and waited until he was out of view from the station before he shifted to an owl. He wheeled over forest and soaked up its beauty. Trees drifted by underneath in different shades of vibrant green. In all hiss years of travel, the countless places he had seen, nothing compared to the beauty of flying over his new home in the body of a powerful bird. He had to admit running with wolves through the snow was just as wonderful as this. He felt-.

 _Free?_ The voice supplied

 _Yes free._ Maybe he was crazy, but he liked the voice in his mind. It was comfortable and t seemed to fit into his life perfectly. _Who are you?_

 _A dreamer._ Gale didn't point out this didn't answer his question. He didn't really care.

 _Is this a dream?_

 _Yes, a very nice dream. I always dreamed of flying._

 _Then I will fly for the rest of the night._ He could feel a smile.

 _That's nice._ Gale few lazy circles over the forest. He took the voice to some of the most beautiful places he could think of. He flew to the water fall and over the river. Taking twists and turns through the trees Gale flew up beside a wolf pack as they howled their song the moon and hunted for food. Lastly he took her to a crystal cave were the stalagmites and stalactites were bigger than trees and gleamed all the colors of the rainbow. He smiled at her wonder and joy. Then all too soon he could feel the sun coming close to rising. Gale sighed in defeat.

 _I must go._

 _Why? Dawn is coming._

 _I must sleep, but I would like to show you more of my world._ The voice smiled again and it turned his heart over. Was this what Cole felt for Joseph or vice versa Gale wondered.

 _How about I show you my world?_ The idea was instantly appealing to him. He wanted to know her, know everything about her. Then a sudden thought came unbidden, what if she was taken. The beast at him went berserk at this thought. It raged for blood of any who would dare claim her. She was-. He stopped that thought in its tracks. This was a dream, a very lovely dream, but a dream none the less. Even if it weren't he had no right to this mystery woman. A knife twisted in his heart at that. He almost fell out the sky. He regained his flight when he felt her panic for him.

 _I would love to see your world._ She smiled in relief.

 _Tomorrow then._ This time he felt her disconnect and he felt empty. Everything around him seemed to dull for a long moment.

 _Gale?_ It was Cole. He could feel her worry.

 _I'm alright big sister, I'm coming home._ Cole's answer was slow to come this time. She was still worried about him. Gale shuck his head in wonder. She had too many things to worry about without adding him to list.

 _Alright, but get home soon, the sun is coming up._

 _I know._ Gale made it home shortly after. The sun wasn't even up but he could feel its heat on his skin. He walked into his workshop and moved swiftly to the hidden chamber where he slept. He slipped into the earth's arms and closed the soil over top of himself. His last thoughts were of her before his body shut down in the sleep of the Carpathian people.


	8. Chapter 8

Gale was startled awake. The sun had yet to set yet something had woken him. He carefully scanned the area around the house and his sleeping chamber. Nothing unnatural stirred. There were no telltale blank spots, not even a hint of evil. But his mind said there was. Gale looked inside himself searching for where it was coming from when he stumble upon a small child. The little girl was shaking so hard her whole frame crumpled to the ground. He raised a shield around her whispered,

"It's alright, nothing can hurt you now. I won't let anything harm you." Images flashed behind his eyes when the girl looked up at him.

First was the back of another girl. She wore her long black hair in a thick braid and her pretty sari dress was a vivid pink embroidered with green vines and silver flowers. A gift from their mother he remembered through the girl. Older sister, Nina. She was protected her, but what from? He peeked around the girl and saw a beautiful man. Then he wasn't beautiful, his skin was pale sickly. His hair was almost all gone and what was still there was limp and colorless. His lips were rotting and his teeth were jagged blackened points. But his eyes, his eyes are what scared her the most. They were vivid red. He waved a finger at them.

"Come here." His voice was sweet and yet it grated at her nerves.

"Don't listen." Nina warned. Gale/the girl clung to the back of Nina's sari. The man snarled when both children were able to resist him. The vampire stalked closer to the two children and raked his dagger like claws across the air in front of them. Gale/the girl cringed but Nina stood her ground. Vines rose up around the vampire clinging to his ankle and moving its way up. The vampire shredded them only to have more vines work their way up his body.

"When I say go I want you to burn him." Gale felt a deep over whelming fear at this. The girl feared her fire more than she feared the monster. She clung tighter to her sister.

"But mom said not to." Nina shuck her head.

"Mom's not here little one."

"But last time I hurt people. I nearly hurt you." Nina nodded patiently. She was trying to keep her focus on the monster that was in the process of ripping her vines apart, but she needed her sister's help if she was going to stop this demon.

"You won't little one. I promise." Gale/ the girl shuck their heads. They were too afraid. They let go of their sister's dress and stepped back. Then another. Then they turned and bolted. Nina screamed in pain as the demon managed to rip through the last f her vines and lashed his claws down her body. Gale/ the girl turned back to see Nina fall. Blood stained her sari and her braid had been sliced clean off. The monster was bent over her body. Her heart stopped and they screamed,

"No!" A bright band of red flame leaped from their hands and raced towards the monster. The flames scorched the beast and sent him flying away from her sister. But he didn't burn up. They raced to Nina and tried to wake her. "Nina, please get up! We need to get away! Come on, let's go home." But Nina wouldn't wake up. Shaking the two of them ran. They ran all the way home and pounded on the door. Blood smeared the door, Nina's blood. Tears rose up choking them. It was all her fault. She should have stayed. Nina would be okay if she had just done what she had been told.

Her father came to the door and took one look at his daughter's tear streaked face, and bloody hands. There was the unmistakable fear in her father's eyes. The fear of a man who had already lost his wife.

"Show me." Gale/the girl lead her father back to where Nina and the monster had dueled out. But when they turned the corner there was only a bloody patch in the hard ground and an old shed the was engulfed in flames. Her father sank down to his knees and wept for his daughter.

Police officers and firemen came not long after. The officer took one look at the Gale/the girl and cautiously approached. He bent down to knee level and asked,

"What happened?" Gale looked down at his small hands that were covered in blood. The story tumbled out and the officer looked at them suspiciously. He then went to take father's statement and was even more suspicious when the father explained that he hadn't been there.

After that there had been numerous people asking her lots of questions. None of them believed the girl when she spoke so finally she just stopped. When someone asked her to tell them what happened to Nina she would just say,

"Nina is gone." Not long after wards her father would come home later and later. If he came home at all he would stink of stale beer and greasy food. When he looked at her he mutter,

"Your fault. They are gone because of you." Then the beatings would start. Gale tried to use his shield to protect them but it wouldn't come, this was just a memory. Gale screamed silently and raged at the unfairness of the world. He had been helpless to help his own family now this girl. The memories of the beatings began to blur together, but Gale endured them all with her until she came to the day she left her home. They strayed into the city where they stole food and hid from police and any criminals. They knew she was an easy target, but she did have flames.

Slowly they learned to use their flames. They gained an almost unheard control over the flames and they started to use them. Pick out those people who made their money through unsavory means was easy. It was even simpler to heat the air around them until they fainted. Then they just picked their pockets and left anything like drugs peeking out of pockets before calling 911 on the victims cell.


	9. Chapter 9

The memories faded soon after and Gale was able to help guide the woman back to the present. He looked through her eyes to see what had happened. She was sitting in an alley outside of a strange club. Gale snorted in disgust as he watched a scantily clad woman go into the bar dressed as a vampire. She must have had a panic attack Gale realized. She must have seen someone go in or come out of the building and reminded her of the incident. Like Cole, he thought. Gale made warmth seep into her still shaking body and took stalk of her appearance.

Ripped and dirty pants, a jacket that had seen better days many ago. The shoes she wore were soaked and had holes where her toes poked out. Her hair was neatly braided and tied up to keep it from getting in the way. A dirty bag was slung over her back with spare change of clothes, a small collection of picks, a few hundred dollar bills she had taken off a pimp that worked the docks, a decent hammock, and the one thing that surprised him was a vivid green sari. It was trimmed in gold leaves and bronze patterns. A gift her mother had meant to give her when she was older. Gale ached to hold her and comfort her.

Phoenix shuck her head and sucked in another deep breath. Another panic attack she thought numbly. She rubbed her pounding head and thanked the heavens no had found her while she was vulnerable. Something about this panic attack had been different though. Instead of doing the spiral through her worst memories not only had she managed to skip some of the memories but she hadn't been alone through them this time. It was a strange thing when her dream man suddenly was there enduring the painful past with her. He made the memories easier to bear.

She rose on shaky legs and swiftly made her way out of the alley. She had made a point to avoid the club; Deviance it was called, when she realized some of the costumes were a little too close in resemblance to monster that attacked her as a child. Unfortunately she hadn't had a choice in the matter. Snow was missing and her older brother Riptide was starting to get worried. The Junker had said he had seen her go into the club with another older girl. Phoenix wasn't sure how much stalk she put in the Junker's memories, he was a good old man, but still a drunk.

 _Why go to the club then?_ His voice sent goose bumps down her arms. Had he just yawned that question.

 _Better question, why am I talking to a dream man who's half asleep?_ He laughed again.

 _That would a question only you can answer._ Phoenix snorted

 _Why don't you go back to sleep. I figure you out later._ He chuckled clearly amused with her and she got the impression of him bowing in an elegant old worldly gesture.

 _As you the lady wishes._ Then he was gone. Good she thought at him, but now she felt empty and was acutely aware of the fact she was walking alone in an area she didn't know very well. She was just starting to think she should get to the roof top and make her way back their nest when something moved from behind a dumpster. A small star already formed in her hand as a tom cat came around the corner. It was a scruffy black cat with a gold eyes. He came straight up to her and meowed. Then turned and looked the way he had come before turning back to Phoenix.

"You want me to follow you?" The cat meowed again then turned and ran back the way he had come. Phoenix debated ignoring the cat, but something urged her feet to follow the cat. It ducked under a fire escape and darted down a tight alley before in slipped into a rundown warehouse that connected to the back of Deviance. Phoenix had to shift some of the broken and rotten boards aside so she could slip in. Once inside she moved around the mounds of garbage and old furniture some of them had people sprawled in them. Junkies, she realized with disgust. All of them had the same glazed over look in their eyes. Every damn day she thanked whatever higher power there was that she had never needed to escape her problems that way.

A meow drew her attention back to the cat. It was standing on the arm of a couch looking down at the couch. Phoenix stepped up and looked down. Air whooshed out of her lungs as she took in Snow's limp form. She vaulted the couch and felt for a pulse brushing aside her short white hair. At first she felt nothing but the younger girl's cold skin. Then she found a slow sluggish pulse. Phoenix ripped off the blanket that someone had laid over Snow. She searched franticly on the girl's arms fearing she had been drugged or she had taken something. Her arms were clean so Phoenix rolled back the girl's pants legs. Nothing again.

Then a stone formed in the pit of her stomach. She gently pulled the collar of Snow's shirt back. A circular shaped wound was scabbed over. Fear sent adrenaline spiking through her blood. Scoping up Snow she turned to leave back the way she came with the tom cat following at her heels. She stopped cold as a nasty smell filled her lungs. One of the junkies stood up and advanced on her. She hadn't gotten a good look at him because of his hoodie and now she wished she hadn't seen him at all. He as twisted looking and a little on the rotten side. A ghoul.

For slip second she debated running for it, but then a girl high off something particular strong made a strangled giggle as she stared up at Phoenix. If she left the ghoul would feast on the fools here that were too high to even fight back. It would be a massacre. The cat took a step in front of her and made a yowl at the ghoul. The ghoul didn't even glance at it simply shambled forward toward Phoenix and Snow. Phoenix shifted Snow and held her hand. A fire star bloomed in her palm.

"You will harm no one." The star shot forward and impacted against the monster's chest. He took one step forward and the chain reaction started. Fire spread over him like he had stepped into a water balloon as it popped. It ran like liquid across his chest, arms, legs, and face then it sank into him and devoured him. Phoenix struggled against the urge to hurl right there the smell or burnt rotten flesh was enough to have her reeling and gagging.

"I think you've shown off enough." Phoenix looked down at the cat who was now significantly larger; the size of a small pony. Her mouth dropped open.

"You talk." There was a very sarcastic smile on his face when he answered,

"Yes and you just created a fireball out of nothing and used it to incinerated an undead's servant. So explanations later, finding safe place now." Can't argue with that logic.


	10. Chapter 10

Phoenix scrambled over the piles of trash clutching Snow tightly to her chest. One of the Junkies looked at her with a vacant look she recognized. Another Ghoul. This man staggered to his feet and moved much more swiftly than the last one. He threw himself at her only to collide with a black jaguar. The cats big teeth punctured and crushed the creature's skull. Claws shredded already rotting flesh. Phoenix ducked around them and bolted for the door. She paused and turned back to the fighting creatures. This was such a bad idea, she thought.

"Hey!" The ghoul turned to looked at her before it turned back to giant cat that was trying to rip its face off. It wrapped its arms around the cat's back and squeezed. Phoenix gasped at the snap of bones before the ghoul cast the limp body away. "Oh shit." She ducked out of the door way and bolted down the alley way. She had to get home, she had to get home, she had to get home; was her litany that was repeated over and over. A screech of rage behind her had ducking and rolling past a garbage bin. The ghouls clawed fingers raked nothing but air where she had been moments earlier. "Shit, shit, shit." She swore as she rolled back to her feet. This one was fast, but couldn't risk someone seeing her flames here.

The ghoul snarled and stalked them as Phoenix backed slowly into another back alley. Here there were no windows and so less risk in being spotted. She moved slowly side to side so that the monster wouldn't be able to guess which way she'd jump, but then again these beasts weren't known for their intelligence. The ghoul watched them and seemed content to keep them trapped. Phoenix knew she was approaching the wall, but why wasn't the Ghoul attacking? Her blood went cold. It was a trap. Snow had been the bait. Shit!

Just as Phoenix was forming the image of a firestorm in her mind something a little smaller than a coconut fell and splat on top of the ghoul's head. The fruit like pod cracked and a thick green muck fell down the creature's face and into its eyes. The ghoul screamed and ran around in circles desperately clawing at its face. Phoenix looked up the building to see there was nothing but some over grown vines that had crawled across power lines. More of the heavy pods dangled from these vines. What were they, she wondered The ghoul screamed again. Thoughts for another time she decided. Fire wrapped around her and Snow like a cloak as she raced past the flailing monster. The putrid smell that wafted off him was enough to make her gag. Phoenix spared the ghoul a passing glance as she raced around him. She wished she had not. Flesh was sliding off like acid had been dropped on his face. Only one of its eyes were still intact though it was bloody. That eye found Phoenix and the creature seemed to forget its pain. It lunged for her back tackling her. Snow rolled from her arms and sprawled next to a pile of trash. Rotten flesh spattered her back and her flames went out as fear dropped like a weight in her stomach.

The ghoul wasn't devouring her. But a burning feeling was spreading across her back. The ghoul's blood, she vaguely remembered they drank vampire's blood. Their blood would be acidic though not nearly as potent as an actual vampire. She wondered numbly what the vampire would do to her. Her vision swam and the acidic burn spread farther. They her blurred vision saw Snow's white hair. She would fail someone else and never be able to atone for abandoning her sister. That thought stuck like a bur in her mind. Anger flooded her body and gave her the strength to push away the weariness and the pain.

She bucked the ghoul off and formed a whip of fire in her mind. Instead of aiming it at the ghoul however she aimed for the vines above her. Pods came crashing down around them and exploded like ripened tomatoes. They pelted the ghoul and one splattered across Phoenix's back. The liquid that oozed out stung when it came in contact with her burnt flesh, but Phoenix realized it was helping to clean away any remnants of the ghoul's flesh and blood. She stumbled to Snow and hoisted her up in her arms.

"I think it's time we left." Phoenix panted scrambling out of the alley and almost stumbling into a giant black panther and it came sliding to halt in front of her. "You're alive!" She was too happy to be suspicious.

"And you smell terrible, what did you do, go swimming in aloe?" Phoenix laughed weakly that was actually quite possible.

"I have no idea. Some plant had these fruit like things and when the juice came in contact with the ghoul it was like acid for him." The big cat didn't seem surprised. As far as Phoenix knee, no such plant had that power. Quite the opposite, plants tended to whether and die when a ghoul or vampire came to close. The big cat looked over her shoulder and then said,

"We should probably be moving on then. Whatever force is helping you may be able to hold back a ghoul, but if its master arrives we may not be able to stop him." A shiver went down Phoenix's back. She had very little desire to meet a vampire while Snow was helpless. That was just asking for her to get hurt.

"Lead the way." He nodded and swung around a garbage bin pushing it aside. The building's wall had a giant crack going down it. A whole section of the wall was missing. He went through first checking to make sure the coast was clear before popping his head back out and giving Phoenix the okay. Phoenix shuffled forward on her knees, biting her lip tell it bled. Sharp pieces of wood, broken glass, and a few small rocks shredded what was left of her jeans. She pushed the pain away, her first concern was getting back to their safe haven so she could make sure Snow was okay. They cat lead her through broken down buildings across alleyways, and once over a roof before they entered the old warehouse that was Phoenix's home.


	11. Chapter 11

Gale raged against the weakness of his kind. It was still an hour before the sun set, but he didn't care she was hurt. He hadn't been able to stay connected to her. He could merely watch as the ghoul's attacked. Sharing her pain where he could, but that didn't ease it for her. She was still in danger. That thought spurred him to push the soil off of him and rise sluggishly from the earth.

 _Gale? What's wrong?_ Cole's voice slipped into his mind and with it strength.

 _I must go._

 _Go where?_

 _To her. She is hurt._

 _Who is she?_

 _Phoenix._ Gale limped to the door and walked out in the setting sun. It burned his skin and brought him to his knees.

 _You idiot what are you doing?_ Gale sighed in relief as Phoenix voice washed over him like a balm. In the same moment he felt Cole's shock. She could actually hear Phoenix in Gale's mind.

 _Yes, he is an idiot, will you help us get him safe._ Phoenix nodded and Gale got the feeling of each girl grabbing an arm and dragging him towards the main house. The door was flung open and Maya and Sarah came rushing out. Sarah threw a blanket over her brother while Maya physically picked him up and threw him in the house. Both girls hurried back in slamming the doors shut and pulling all of the thick curtains closed. Sarah knelt beside her brother and began healing him.

"Gale what were you thinking." Sarah yelled outraged as she started on the worst of the burns on his face and neck.

"I need to get a plane ticket." he rasped. Already he felt Phoenix slip away she didn't have the strength to maintain a connection on her own. Especially since she was already at her limit with all the fire she had used today. Sarah snorted at this. Maya came back with all the windows covered and a bowl of the richest soil she could find. She packed the soil on some of the worst burns.

"And, where, pray tell, are you planning to go?"

"Home." Sarah put a hand over Gale's forehead testing for a fever.

"You are home." Gale shuck his head no.

"The home we were born."

"What's in the United States that you can't find here?"

"Phoenix." he answered weakly. Sarah was about to snap that Gale was being an idiot when Cole came into the room. She was holding herself high like queens in stories, but Sarah could see her sister was tired as she glided towards her brother. Gale finally noticed his sister. "Cole, I'm not crazy! Please let-." Cole held up a hand for him to be quiet. She brushed the hair from his face.

"I know you aren't imaging her. Phoenix is very mush real and a part of our family." Cole turned to Maya. "Can you help carry him into the office." Maya nodded. Together the four of them made it into the office. Maya laid Gale out in a small cot in the office while Cole dung around in the book shelf. Finally she found the right book and pulled it. The whole shelf slid sideways and disappeared inside the wall. Behind it was a large vault. Cole quickly spun the combination in and pulled weakly on the door. The door creaked open a little ways.

"Would you like help?" Cole nodded and stepped away from the giant steal door. Maya stepped around the desk and yanked the door wide open. Cole thanked her and went inside. When she came back out she was holding a wooden box. It had been one of the first that she had made. There was a craving of two large beautiful birds in flight on top. Beautiful forest carved along the sides except the front side that had a simple latch. One this side was engraved the words,

 **"From the ashes of a broken world we rise."**

Cole passed the box to her brother with great care. He took it and ran his hands over all details. It had taken Cole a long time to finish this box he remembered, but he didn't remember what she had placed in it.

"Why give it to me?" Cole slumped down into the high backed chair letting Maya close the vault for her. She thanked Maya again before answering Gale.

"You don't remember." It was a statement not a question. Which was very telling to Gale.

"What should I remember." Cole nodded at the box.

"Open it." Gale suddenly was unsure whether he did want to open it. Cole's eyes looked haunted like they did for the first year or so after their family's murder. Gale flipped the latch open and carefully lifted the lid. Inside nestled in a velvet cushion was a work of art. It was a piece of jewelry wrought of gold. A bird with its wings spread wide and long tail feathers draping down gracefully. A slender chain went from wing tip to wing tip. In the birds eyes were set to brilliant emeralds that blazed against the gold. Gale ran his fingers over the detail work that had been painstaking worked into the metal. Gale picked it up and flipped it over. His own name etched into the metal of the tail feathers.

"I made this?" Cole nodded.

"It was a couple years before we left." Gale noticed Cole still didn't like speaking of their family's murder. "You suddenly were gone. You were physically there but your mind had traveled far away. Our parents couldn't figure out what to do. They were at their wits end, you wouldn't eat or sleep. I could only get bits and pieces. After the first three days all you said was, "I have to make her a gift." You kept picturing the necklace pieces like what you see on Egyptian pharaohs but with a bird. A phoenix. I convinced our parents to get the supplies you needed. Then you spent the next two days and nights crafting it. You refused any help, food, water or sleep during that time." Something about what Cole said struck him as right though he had no memory of it. "You collapsed after you added your signature. Then you slept for about a week if I remember correctly." Gale nodded. He had a vague memory of being ill for two weeks but not much about what happened during that time.

"You were working on the box when I woke up." Cole nodded.

"Promised mom and grandma I would stay up with you during the day so they could rest. They fussed over you for weeks after that." Cole snorted at the memory. Gale chuckled.

"You did too."

"I also knocked you real good for scaring me so bad." Gale chuckled distinctly remembering that particularly nasty punch to the arm.

"So you'll help me find her?" Cole looked at him surprised.

"As far as I can tell she's family, so yes I will help you." Cole turned on the computer and began typing. After a few minutes the printer went off and she took the sheet of paper from it. Then she unlocked one of the desk's filing cabinets and pulled out a wallet, passport, and a small bundle. "Your plane ticket." She handed him the paper. "Your wallet with ID and credit cards, passport." She pushed those to him then held up the bundle. "These are blank passports. There's six in here. You probably won't need them all but pays to be prepared. Rose will be able to make one for Phoenix, I believe is her name." Gale nodded. Rose was the name of the woman who was the caretaker of their family homes. She also had a gift for forgery. Gale was unsure how the woman had come to know their grandmother, but she had and their grandmother trusted Rose completely. One of only a handful that knew their family's secret. "I'll call ahead and let Rose know you will be coming and bringing others." Gale nodded and took the stuff his sister had given him. His plane left in two hours. Just enough time to reach the private airport.

Gale felt the moment the sun went down. Maya had brought Joseph's fastest car around and was now waiting for him in the drive way. She hooked the horn once and Gale was out the door. Once his seat-belt clicked Maya's foot hit the floor. The car roared and shot forward down the road. Suddenly Gale wondered if this was such a good idea. He was about to ask Maya if he could drive when she took a hair pin turn at break neck speeds. Gale whimpered as the edge of the road came dangerously close. Maya laughed freely enjoying the high speed drive down the mountain. The whole way to the airport Gale prayed for it to all end. He could hear Cole's laughter in his mind.

 _You're evil._ Gale snapped at her. Cole chuckled darkly obviously remembering the few times Cole had driven a car as fast she could with Gale as a passenger. Gale didn't like being in a speeding car as it turned out, even if he could heal from almost any damage he may get if the car were to get into an accident.

 _Don't do something so foolish as run out in the sun next time._ Gale bit back the anger reply. He had really worried Cole and everyone else, for that he could be a little sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

Phoenix didn't want to dwell on her dream man. As of that moment she was not ready to face what that would mean if her dream man was real. Not to mention the surge of rage she had felt t hear another woman's voice in his mind. The only reason she hadn't snapped was because the voice wanted to help and didn't seem interested in her dream man outside of saving him. Phoenix had never considered herself to be a jealous woman and thought now left a bitter taste in her mouth. She had more important things to worry about. Turning back to the giant cat that was hovering over Snow.

His hands and transformed to human hands, the fur had receded to about his elbow. Working slowly and methodically he probed for any other injuries other than the bite marks. After only a few minutes he confirmed that all her bones were intact.

"I do think something took blood from her but I don't think it was a vampire." That surprised Phoenix. She approached him and glanced at the wound.

"What makes you say that?" The cat gently rolled Snow's collar so they could see the puncture wounds better. He pointed to the wounds themselves.

"When was the last time you saw a vampire attack where they didn't rip into one of their victims?" Phoenix swallowed hard. She had come across a vampire's kills a few times down darkened alleys. The bodies were always mauled and broken with fear frozen on their faces. Vampires were sadistic creatures and half the pleasure for them was having their victim in panicked state so their blood was spiked with adrenaline.

"Out of the few I have seen? None." The cat nodded then he rubbed around the wound and held his hand up to Phoenix.

"Smell." Phoenix sniffed and an odd smell tickled her nose. It was familiar in strange way, but she couldn't identify it.

"What is it."

"If my guess is correct it is a paste that slows bleeding and prevents infection." That's not the act of a vampire, that's the act of someone who cared about Snow. Then something else occurred to Phoenix.

"How did you know where she was?" The cat looked her in the eye meeting her suspicious gaze.

"I have been watching out for you and your group for a while now. Steering you guys away from trouble and trouble away from you." Phoenix remembered when her and Riptide had been bringing diner home when gunfire had slip the night air. There had been returning fire. Phoenix had shoved Riptide behind a trash bin and protected him as best as she could. Voices came down the way they had come and Phoenix heard one of them load his gun and step closer to their hiding spot. A crash echoed in the building across from them. Footsteps raced in that direction away from their hiding spot.

"It was you. That night during the turf war between Mazy and Big Dog. You pushed over those cans in the other building." The cat nodded and smiled showing sharp canines.

"I also hid your guys scent when a vampire was here and lead it away." Phoenix nodded she had felt the foul creature, but she had also felt it die.

"How did you kill it?"

"I didn't. A hunter did."

"A vampire hunter?" she had never heard of such a thing except in stories. The cat shook his head no.

"They call themselves Carpathian. Theirs is an ancient race that is very powerful."

"I think I've heard this." Phoenix remembered stories her mother had told her when she had been little. Ancient warriors fighting to keep the darkness at bay not only in the world but in themselves. Always searching for the one who would return light to them. Their other half. "They are shape changers and magic wielders."

"Yes and no." replied the cat cryptically

"They wield energy. A mage is a magic wielder, and I am a shape changer." Phoenix crossed her arms and fixed that cat with a look that said he should continue before she decided to burn him to ash. He didn't need to know she was too weak to access her flames. "I am a Bakeneko." Phoenix blinked of all the things he could have said, that was not what she had expected.

"So you are Japanese vengeful spirit of a cat that has come to avenge his master or mistress?" He snorted and let his body shift. Phoenix watched fascinated as black fur receded up his body becoming shoulder length hair that resembled black silk. Then his limbs took a more human likeness. Then a bare but very well muscled chest took form. Phoenix was able to keep from looking away even though this man was naked before her. He seemed completely unabashed flaunting his body, and Phoenix supposed he had no need to be ashamed of that body. Yet she felt nothing. Odd.

"My name is Daisuke. I am Japanese, but a vengeful spirit I am not. My kind is even fewer than the Jaguar people and they are an off shoot of us if I understand correctly." He was about to say something else when the door to the warehouse banged open then slammed shut. Heavy breathing echoed around the large space and soft footsteps approached them. Phoenix looked up at Riptide. He was taller than her even though she was a year older. His hoodie and dark torn blue jeans looked like they had never been clean. Phoenix gaze traveled across his dark skin and stopped at his eyes. His left eye looked like it was starting to swell and his lip was split. The younger boy was out of breath but he stopped short when he saw Daisuke.

"Who the hell are you?" Phoenix knew trouble was coming and headed it off before Riptide could jump to conclusions.

"He saved us." Phoenix grabbed her bag shuddering at the claw marks in it. She pulled long woolen sweat pants out and her deep blue hoodie that was two sizes too big for her. She handed them over to Daisuke who took them grinning wickedly. He used the sweat pants to cover his manhood as he strode over to the bathroom area. Riptide watched go a mixture of animosity and admiration.

"He's got balls, I'll give him that." Phoenix snorted letting him know what she thought of that comment. Riptide crouched by his adoptive sister brushing her hair out of her face. There couldn't have been two people more different in appearance. Snow looked was so pale and her naturally white was a stark in comparison to Riptides thick night black hair that was a tangled mess of impossibly tight curls that feel in his face. Their different races had made a lick of difference Riptide when his foster father came home drunk and tried dragging little Snow to his bedroom. It had been that fact that a little boy with nothing went up against a man who had power and controlled everything in their lives that Phoenix had intervened on behalf of both of them. Flames had licked up the curtains changing into demons reaching for the pitiful excuse for a man. He screamed and shoved both children into the flames.

It had been a shock to Phoenix when water had burst from the pipes and clashed against her flames causing steam to bellow out the house like smoke and left everything drenched. It had taken a while to assure the young boy that she had meant no harm. She also apologized for not getting there sooner. Together the three of them had left and together had been since then.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It looks like something drank her blood." Riptide paled. He knew what it meant to be fed on by a vampire and he did not want his sister to become infected with their parasites. "We don't think it was a vampire though." the relief was pliable.

"If it wasn't a vampire what was it?"

"We think it might have been a vampire hunter." Riptide blinked. Phoenix had told both kids the same stories her mother had told her. They had especially liked the battles between the undead and the lone hunters. Both children admired the power the hunters wielded and Snow had wept for the undead saying she would save one of them. "Now where did you get those bruises?" Riptide winced like he was hoping she wouldn't notice.


	13. Chapter 13

"About that." he rubbed the back of his head sending his curls bouncing. "I thought Big Pete knew something and then he.-"

"Let me guess he called me something along the lines of a whore and Snow something even worse." She wasn't surprised that was every man's first insult always had to do with her sleeping around then the next was that was all women were good for. However if Big Pete had punched Riptide it meant that Riptide had struck first. Pete didn't wanted to risk her wrath, he was one of the few that knew Phoenix could manipulate fire and even create it. He also had a burn across his palm from when he learned that fact the hard way.

"He shouldn't-."

"You shouldn't pick a fight." interrupted Phoenix. Then something else occurred to her that had her looking up as Daisuke came back into the room wearing her clothes. "Why were you running here?" Riptide winced.

"I may have gotten a few punches in on Pete." Part of Phoenix was proud most people wouldn't have even gotten close to Pete, but Riptide had managed more than one punch. She shuddered at the thought of the group that would be hunting Riptide. Phoenix looked to Daisuke.

"We need to get ready. We are going to have company." Daisuke nodded and his eyes glittered with anticipation for the coming fight. Had he heard what they had been talking about she wondered. The toothy grin and the wink he gave her confirmed he had been listening and planned to teach these thugs a lesson.

"We can take em." Riptide added completely forgetting his bruises. Phoenix had been warning Riptide not to flash his powers because they never knew what kind of crazies there were out there. She had also noticed if she or either of her two companions used their abilities while a vampire was out and about they could track it back to them. Where there were ghouls there was a vampire somewhere.

"I don't think we should use our powers." Riptide opened his mouth to argue but Phoenix barreled on. "We were attacked by ghouls and you know what that means, even if we weren't Snow is out of it and we have no idea who is coming and how many." Riptide glanced at his sister a guilty look on his face. "So gather your things and I'll get hers." Phoenix turned to Daisuke. "Can you watch to and give us a heads up when we have company." He nodded. Phoenix went to the small room that her and Snow shared and gathered the other girl's few meager possessions and quickly put them into a bag.

When she came back Riptide was back with his bag slung over his shoulder. Phoenix passed Snow's and her own bag to him then to Daisuke she asked,

"Can you carry her? Riptide knows where our safe house is. I think I can hold them off until you guys slip away." Amber eyes studied her for a long moment. He must have known she was still low on energy from the earlier fights.

"Are you sure that's wise." Phoenix shrugged.

"Neither me nor Riptide is strong enough to carry Snow and do so quickly. Riptide can act as a guide and I am more likely to give them pause than he is so there is little choice."

"You could just come with us right now." Footsteps echoed in the alley.

"No, I think I to stay." Daisuke looked like he was torn. He knew Snow needed to be moved but he didn't like the idea of leaving Phoenix behind any more. Finally he sighed and scooped up Snow. He turned to the younger boy and nodded towards the back door.

"Lead the way." Riptide glanced at Phoenix who nodded at the door.

"Go I will be fine." He smiled wickedly.

"I have no doubts about that." He rushed to Phoenix and crushed her in a hug before quickly letting go. "Just make sure you hurry back." Then he lead Daisuke out the back door and into the alleyways. Phoenix sighed then turned to the front door. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves and put her regal mask in place. Quickly crossing the small space from her to the door she flung the door wide open and inhaled the scents around her. Garbage, a little bit of sewage, and under that was the smell of the river.

Glancing around she took in the five different faces that approached her home. Four were Caucasian, one looked to be native American in decent, curious she thought. He was tall, taller than the other four men. Thick ropes of muscle ran through his body making Phoenix a little nervous. He was obviously Pete's enforcer. Then she eyed the other four. There was nothing remotely special about three of them. They all wore hard expressions tinted with violence or eagerness for violence. Each of those three looked especially eager when they eyed her like the hungry animals they were. Phoenix sighed and ignored these three instead turning to the one man that was hanging back. His clothes were in better shape than the three that were trying to edge closer to her. There were gold rings on his finger and his hair was slicked back with way too much gel. The smell of cologne was practically wafting off him.

"Pete, what in God's name are you doing with this sorry lot on my front door?" The man at back looked at her with a sort of agitation. He rubbed his scarred hand as if it hurt just seeing her brought back memories of her flames.

"Hand him over, he crossed a line and you know it." Phoenix blinked at him glancing at the one man other than Pete who didn't seem desperate to get at her.

"What are you doing working for him?" she thumbed a finger at Pete whose face was turning red. "You don't seem like the usual type that follows him blindly." The man didn't answer not that she really expected him to. She shrugged and sighed in defeat when he continued to stare at her. Phoenix focused on the air around the other three men as they inched closer. Heat shimmered in the air causing them to sweat and shift uncomfortably. Finally she looked back at Pete. "You haven't told anyone how you got that scar, have you?" One of the men was swaying with heat exhaustion. She was surprised when Pete smiled. Her eyes went to the other man. "So what can you-?"

There was a sharp pain in her head. She could actually feel another being slither through her mind. A look of triumph in Pete's eyes.

"Where is the boy?" he asked the other man as his three guards dropped in pools o their own sweat. Fear dropped in her stomach as the invader started rooting through her mind getting closer and closer to the information. She flung up memories to block him. It slowed him but didn't stop his advance through her mind. Panic was beginning to settle in until she felt a white hot rage. It shocked her because it felt like it was coming from her but it was not hers.

Warmth wrapped through her mind and shoved the invader back. Phoenix caught the other man's shocked expression. An animalistic growl flowed through her mind and another presence was in her mind. It attacked mercilessly driving the man from her then a shield wrapped around her.

 _You are safe from his attempts at reading your mind but you must leave there are others._

 _You!_ His laughter gave her a little bit more courage. _He doesn't need powers to attack me. He's huge._

 _Look at him._ Phoenix did as he asked and wondered what good that would do. She felt her dream man look through her eyes as her gaze found the other man. He was only a step away from her when he suddenly stopped his hand reaching out to grab her. Then he gasped and clutched at his throat an invisible hand squeezing his wind pipe shut. Phoenix tried to look away. She knew her dream man would kill him. He refused to give up control. _I can't wipe his mind from here, he knows where you and your family will flee to._

 _That's no reason to kill him._

 _The fact that he will not only tell that monster where you are going and stand aside while he does things to you is enough reason to kill him. However I have no intention of killing him. This man is not entirely willing participant._

 _What do you mean?_ She tried to block the image of the man falling to his knees still clawing at his throat ripping gouges into the soft flesh. After only a few more seconds he slid to the ground. A moment later Phoenix felt the man in her mind let go of her attacker.

 _You have to run, you're about to be cornered and I'm too weak to do that again._

 _What did you mean earlier?_ She demanded. She felt his smile.

 _I'll explain later. Can you stay out of trouble until I have rested?_ Sent him an image of her middle finger. He chuckled. Phoenix turned to Pete who was running down the alley howling like he had been the one strangled. She took the time to make sure no one else was following her before she took off to her safe house. She had no idea where she would go. Ducking through a broken window she cut her way through an abandon warehouse. She crossed the wide open space quickly acutely aware of the soft scuttle of feet in the upper levels. She didn't need someone to report her to Pete. Not that it mattered, when his guys woke up they would be out for blood. Vaulting over a rail she landed on all fours after the ten foot drop. She glanced down the long town. This would take her to the docks from there she could follow the river down to the safe house.

The hall opened up right onto a loading bay from the river. Though most ships were up at the newer end of town. Too much trouble, and no one trusted those who had nothing. Phoenix sniffed in distain. She remembered the way people had watched her. It was like she wasn't human; like somehow being homeless was her fault. Though most pretended she wasn't even there, if they didn't see the problem there was they could do. She stalked down the wood planks following the river. The dock ended in a long drop that she jumped before walking through what she called the graveyard. Old ships had been dragged onto the shore. All of them were in various stages of decay. Most people avoided this area because the large ships were falling apart and you never know when something could fall.

The ships groaned and creaked under their own weight. A slight breeze whistled through the old bones of the once great fishing boats. Tattered sails flapped like they were waving at her. Phoenix smiled and laid a hand on the old wooden haul of the ship she passed. This one had thick vines wrapping around its round body holding it together. She suddenly wondered when they had grown. They hadn't been here when she visited this place with her mother many years ago. Her mom had taken her and Nina here and told them stories of the ships that time. Briefly she was tempted to climb aboard and take a look inside but the sun was starting to go down and she needed to get to the safe house to warn the others. She sighed looking wistfully at the ship before continuing on down the beach.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was just starting to set when Phoenix caught sight of the safe house. Looking at it she thought safe house probably wasn't the best word to describe the creaky old water mill. The wheel still spun slowly as the river trudged past. The foundation of the house was made of river stone so she knew it wouldn't slide into the river. However the roof was a completely different story. Even from here she could see holes in the old shingles. The building should be a historic landmark that was protected instead it had been left to rot by a city that no longer seemed to care for much other than feeding its own desires.

Phoenix picked her way carefully towards the building keeping low in the tall grass. She had taught Riptide and Snow to never trust their eyes and to always guard their back. Even if they did see her they would be cautious on the chance that she was a vampire or being used as a puppet. She came across a trip wire that snaked off to the house, no doubt an alarm. Phoenix followed it a little ways to confirm it disappeared into the mill. Then she gently tugged the thin line. She couldn't hear anything but there was a subtle difference in the air. She was being watched. The hair on the back of her neck prickled and she noticed a stream of water slithering through the grass towards her. Riptide had spotted her. In crouch he sprinted towards the mill. Concentrating on the water as she ran it started to steam. She knew if she used actual fire it could draw unwanted attention.

Once she made it to the door then she rapped on in quick succession. Once the code was acknowledged the water disappeared and the door opened. Daisuke stood in the doorway with partially transformed hands. He reached out and extended a claw to her forehead. They waited there for a long moment before he finally said,

"It's good that you returned so soon and unharmed." he glanced around. "You weren't followed." It was a statement made without surprise. He stepped back and allowed her entrance into the small main room. Phoenix walked in and looked to Riptide. He was hovering over his sister who was still asleep.

"How is she?" Riptide shrugged and looked behind her at Daisuke.

"I'm not a doctor, according to him she's just sleeping to regain strength. She wakes up and every now and then mumbling about you." As if Snow they were speaking about her she stirred and tried to pry her eyes open.

"Phoenix?" she murmured. Her eyelids slid slowly up and she stared blankly at the ceiling trying to get her eyes to focus on something. When she was finally able to see she looked to Phoenix. "She was you, but not. I wouldn't have gone in the club." Her lids drooped and her words slurred sleepily. Phoenix tried to comfort her.

"It's alright Snow. How are you feeling? Who attacked you?" Snow's eyes drooped a little more. But her eyes flew open again.

"Not attacked." Phoenix nodded.

"Could you identify the person? What they felt like?" Snow shrugged weakly.

"I thought she was you, but I know she wasn't. Now I can't remember. She promised I would be safe until you came for me. I'd be protected. I can't remember, everything is blurry." Her eyes slid shut and her words were cut off. Phoenix looked to Daisuke.

"Does that make sense to you?" he nodded

"Carpathians have the ability to blur and even remove memories. They don't kill so Snow was left alive, but the sun was probably coming up and the Warrior was most likely very weak so she was left with protection. Though I didn't feel anything. That would explain why the ghouls didn't attack her while she slept." Phoenix bit her lip.

"What about the part where her attacker looked like me but wasn't me?" Daisuke shrugged.

"Do you have a sister?"

"I'm human."

"Doesn't matter, anyone with phyic power can become Carpathian." Phoenix shrugged trying to clamp down on the memories of that night.

"My sister is dead. A vampire killed her." A sad look passed over Daisuke's face as if he guessed that she viewed Nina's death as her fault as much as the vampire's.

"I'm sorry." Phoenix believed him. There was a level of regret in his eyes that seemed a little too sharp. Had she known him? Had Nina? Questions for another time when they were safe. Pete had access to vehicles and they did not so they would have to leave. Soon.

"We need to leave. Pete had someone like us with him. I could actually feel him in my head and it was not a pleasant experience." Daisuke narrowed his eyes and Riptide looked confused.

"Explain." They said in unison. It actually kind of freaked her out. Phoenix took a deep breath then exhaled slowly so she could gather her patience together. First a panic attack, then running all over kingdom come. Now more running and explaining.

"Walk while I talk, we need to leave." The other two grunted and moved to gather their meager possessions. Riptide helped hoist Snow onto Daisuke's back. It was at this moment Phoenix considered they knew next to nothing about this man and yet they were being unusually trusting. Then she remembered he had broken his back for her and Snow. No time to be questioning her choices now. She went to grab her bag but Riptide stopped her.

"I'll carry that."

"I can carry my own stuff." she tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice but couldn't quite manage it. Riptide didn't seem to take it personally.

"You're dead on your feet and we have to find a new place to hide and lay low while Pete cools down." Phoenix took a deep breath and let the younger boy take her bag. She knew he was right she could feel her exhaustion pulling down on her like a ton of bricks. But he was wrong about one thing. Pete wasn't going to cool down and chances are he was hunting people like her for his own uses or to clear the streets. They wouldn't ever be able to return to their home she thought sadly. Her thoughts went to her father and mother's grave. They made their way out of the safe house and trudged on away from the city. Darkness swept in around them bringing with it all the noises of the night.

They traveled with Phoenix leading Daisuke carrying Snow behind her and Riptide taking up the rear and watching to make they weren't followed. Once they had put a quite a bit of distance between them and the safe house she explained about the man who attacked her, leaving out her dream man. She wasn't ready to share him yet. Riptide was nervous about this. Anyone who had access to their minds was similar to them and probably a tough opponent.

"You don't think he could control us?" Daisuke looked from Riptide to Phoenix.

"Human's with such abilities are rarely that powerful, but there is always that possibility." Phoenix nodded her agreement. She had seen few of what their kind could do, her herself had nearly destroyed two homes. Nina had nearly strangled someone with one of her a flowering honeysuckle vine accidently. Then there were vampires, she swallowed and forced those thoughts away.

"Do you think he needs to be close?" Daisuke shuck his head no.

"They would need at least need to see you and be close to you." He thought about it and then added, "Though they may be able to feel you. Like when a vampire is close and you feel the foulness of them."

"Then I guess it's a good thing we put distance between us and the mill." Daisuke nodded in agreement. Phoenix looked ahead and not for the first time since they had left wondered where she was going. They were heading towards the mountains but that was all she knew.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Riptide huffed. Phoenix bit her lip and looked at her friends guiltily.

"We're heading for the mountains." Riptide laughed breathlessly.

"I see that. Any particular place there?"

"I think so."

"You think so?" She knew what he was thinking. She rarely acted without having backup plans, but in this case there was little they could do.

"I don't know why I just know we will be safe if we continue to head this direction." Daisuke looked at her curiously before glancing around like he expected to see someone. Phoenix looked around but felt and saw no one. She shrugged and continued to trudge forward. They moved slowly in darkness until Phoenix was forced to light a small fire to lead by. They reached the foot of the mountains after only three hours of walking. "We should rest." There was a groan of relief from Riptide while Daisuke made a noise that sounded like a sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

The rag tag group found a large rock that they could sit on and rest their aching muscles. Snow finally managed to stay awake. Riptide and Phoenix explained what had happened while she had been out of it. Riptide opened his small pack and passed around munchies for everyone to snack on. They were just starting to eat when tendrils of fog appeared out of the forest to their right. Phoenix eyed the wisps and scooted away from them. She couldn't feel any taint but as far as she was concerned that meant nothing.

"Let's get moving." she urged. Riptide groaned but slipped to his feet. "Daisuke take the back I'll lead. Riptide stick close to your sister she's still a little weak." Riptide also eyed the reaching fingers of mist. It seemed too thick and moved a little too quickly to be natural.

"You think we are going to be attacked." It was a statement. They moved as swiftly as the meager light would allow. Phoenix was worried the light would allow whoever it was to follow them, but if it was a vampire they wouldn't need the light to follow them. They could use a sense of smell. If that was the case then they would need the light to put distance between them. A sinking feeling in her whispered that there was no out running vampires.

At first she was beginning to think they had outrun their pursuer. The fog was left behind but a persistent nagging feeling that was worming its way through her mind. A feeling that ghosted in and out before she could pin it down. They were being screwed with. Scanning the trees and all the shadows but still nothing moved at them. The vampire was coming in and out of range giving them little tastes of fear and making time stretch, and them more weary.

Phoenix stopped an growled at their stalker. She had had enough of being hunted. Flames shot up and swirled around their small troop.

"It's rude to follow someone scum." A dark chuckle answered her. It echoed around them and seemed to multiply. Shadows cast by the flames rose up and surrounded them. Six total, but Phoenix couldn't feel any of them. Daisuke stepped closer to Snow shielding her from the shadows closer to him.

"Those are illusions." Snow whispered quietly. Phoenix didn't discount Snow's words, out of all of them she was probably the most powerful.

"You okay to fight?" Riptide asked. Snow nodded. Snow crouched down and laid a hand on the ground then she pointed to the way they had come.

"Two are coming that way. They are strong but not able to hide their presence. There is one somewhere near here who can. I feel the molecules shift around him, but he constantly moves around us. He will wait for his pawns I think." She pointed to the right. "Another is hiding in a tree not too far that way. More powerful than the two in front but not the leader." She pointed to the left. "Two ghouls." Phoenix cracked her knuckles.

"Who wants what?" Riptide and Snow smiled warily. They'd never a vampire before, typically Phoenix had them running and hiding when one came. Her panic attacks got worse while the monster was around, but something was different. The look in her eyes gave them courage. The laughter echoed around them again.

"Why fight? It will go easy if you just give in." They all felt the compulsion to just sit down and wait for the beasts to come. "We won't hurt you." Phoenix's flames flickered and shrank back from the inferno they were. Snow shuck her head and then smile at the voice.

"Lair." the earth trembled and a rift opened up swallowing the ghouls before slamming shut on top of them. The tree hiding the vampire literally exploded apart sending bits of flesh and acidic blood splattering across the shattered remains of the tree. Phoenix whipped fire at the vampire's remains but they slipped away into a crack in the earth. The two vampires that had come up the way they had come blurred into their midst. Claws lashed at Snow and Phoenix. Daisuke shifted shape to a snow tiger and launched onto the back of the one desperately trying to get at Snow.

Phoenix rolled just under the needle like claws and blasts fire across the vampire's chest. He screamed and howled. Flesh slopped off in thick rotten layers. The vampire took a step back clutching at his burned body. Then he glared at her; his eyes promising vengeance. A humming started in her head that was quickly starting to rise in cadence. It was getting harder to focus on the vampire. He would kind of blur from one moment to the next. She didn't even notice her flames had started to die down until the voice in her mind practically shouted,

 _You mustn't let your flames go out!_ Phoenix jerked back just in time to miss a blow that would have knocked her out. The vampire smiling wickedly at her, exposing rotten teeth when he did. Her stomach rolled as the stench of him wafted over her. _Hold on, I'm coming?_

 _What?_ Was he serious? How would he find them? Even as she asked these questions she knew he would come and there would be hell to pay. Her heart did a giddy flip at the thought of him being here. Phoenix shoved those thoughts back into a box in her mind and turned her focus back on the vampire. This time she smiled at him. Her flames drew close to her and became like armor. If this thing wanted to get at her he'd have to get burned first.

Thunder rumbled over head as clouds started moving in too fast to be natural. Phoenix swore to herself. If it started to rain she would be able to generate heat and that would be about it. She'd have to rely on Riptide and Snow. Glancing in their direction showed Snow was already out of breath, but the vampire there was missing both arms and a leg. Lightening forked down and just barely missed the vampire. He snarled and turned a venomous look off at the storm clouds.


	16. Chapter 16

_Are you doing that?_ she asked as she lashed at the vampire with her fire. He snarled but the flames didn't seem to bother him as they had previously. A pressure started forming in the back of Phoenix's head. She was going to reach her limit very son. She dropped avoiding claws but couldn't avoid the vampire's leg that came up and caught her in the side. Air whooshed out of her lungs and she saw stars. Dazed for one brief moment her flames went out. The vampire pounced and drew her close to him. The voice from earlier boomed,

"Come quietly or my servant will drain her." Everyone froze. But Phoenix was no longer aware of them. The smell of the vampire rolled over her filling her nose with stink of putrid rot. Fear started to choke her as the vampire nuzzled her exposed neck. Her hands trembled like a leaf in the wind. Memories rose to the front of her mind and she tried desperately to push them.

"Fight." Phoenix wasn't even sure who had spoken. That one word pierced her terror clouded mind. For that moment the fear parted and she saw her sister. Nina . Her sister smiled at her and held out her hand. "Fight." Phoenix grit her teeth and forced herself to look at the beast that held her hostage. He was ugly and oddly young, too young to have turned.

"She will curse you, you know?" The vampire looked into her eyes and knew. Warmth spread through her cold limbs giving her strength. That warmth turned into a glow that grew to a fire. The vampire's hands blistered this sizzled. He screamed in agony, but instead of letting go he clamped his mouth over the vein in her neck and bit down. Pain bloomed from the spot and in the next instant the vampire was gone, reduced to nothing but ash. A primal scream of pain and denial ripped across the air as Phoenix collapsed. Her vision slowly clouding.

Gale felt his heart stop when the vampire grabbed her. _Fight!_ he screamed in her mind. Already she was being swallowed by her fear and shutting down. No, he thought, she cannot die. He wouldn't let her give up. He shoved his power deep into her and pleaded. _Fight!_

She had taken energy from him without even realizing what she did. But her mind was returning too slowly. Gale heard her what she had told the vampire. The look in his eyes went by so fast that Gale almost didn't see the rage. The vampire didn't just bite her, he made an attempt to rend flesh from bone. Now he could feel her life slowly slipping away. He roared as he burst into the clearing. The two vampires left turned to him. They would recognize him as a hunter and therefore the biggest threat. One bared his teeth at Gale the other took a careful step backwards. A snow tiger launched itself on the back to the one who had barred its teeth at Gale. The poison blood didn't seem to burn the cat the same way it did others.

Flashes of blue went streaking toward the vampire. The first completely severed his left hand from his body. Darkness moved across his soul and was about to consume him when Sarah's voice broke through to him.

 _Gale?_ He came up short and realized his sister didn't recognize him anymore. _I will help her, just don't let it over take you._ Sarah moved through him and reached out to Phoenix, but it was a strain for her to cross the massive distance between herself and her brother. Gale struggled to rein in the beast that urged for blood and to take her far away from here. He didn't have time to think about this as the older of the two vampires launched his attacked as the blue blades faded. Scorpions spewed from a hole right behind Gale. Their eyes fixed hungrily on Phoenix's limp form.

Without any real thought a raised a strong barrier to surround her and the other two humans. He wouldn't be distracted by protecting them now. _Cole?_ There was silence for a moment . The vampire lashed with claws. Every time he got within a few inches of Gale's skin a thin sheet of blue would stop him. Growling in frustration and anger he summoned down lighting to strike Gale. A yawn rolled across his mind as his older sister struggled against the paralyzes of their kind.

 _Gale? What do you need?_

 _Power, yours._ He got the impression of muscles flexing under dirt then it felt like his sister had joined him in his own skin. She looked through his eyes.

 _You don't think that master vampire will come out when his pawns are dead do you?_

 _No, I think he's after one of the girls._ He looked at the three humans that he had under shields so his sister could see. She assessed them.

 _What do you have in mind?_

 _Think you can rip him apart like you did that one time?_ Cole hesitated.

 _We can, but to do that you will need to touch him and hold him._ Gale nodded.

 _Can do._ Gale charged the vampire and aimed lightening down at the scorpions that were following him. The bolt came down and turned the creatures into smoke and ash. He smiled tauntingly at the vampire who snarled back at him. Cole put a little force under each step they took making them fly forward. The vampire met the charge but didn't see the thin blue cord hovering at ankle height. When the vampire's foot caught on it, he was sent tumbling right onto Gale's fist. Gale's fist went straight through the vampire's stomach all the way to his spine. Acid like blood was already eating away at his flesh and parasites were swimming in his veins. _Now._

He felt Cole move through him. She pulled the darkness that had crept out over his soul so it covered her own. Energy rent the air along with the vampire's blood chilling scream. It looked like fountain of black blood punctuated with an explosion of bits of body. Cole gasped then lost the connection his mind, probably too weak to continue. Gale saw the heart bouncing and rolling away. He captured it in a bowl shaped shield and lifted it up into the storm clouds. Lightening cracked and arched across the sky turning the shriveled organ into a pile of ash.

"A little help." Gale turned to the male voice. It had come from the tiger who was holding the fledgling down. The chest cavity of the vampire been shredded to reveal the sickly pulsing organ that was its heart. Gale called down another bolt of lightning and turned both heart and body to ash.


	17. Chapter 17

Lightening purged the remnants of evil from the earth then Gale spoke in a booming voice that echoed around the mountains,

"I know you are out there damned one. Will you come willing to justice or shall I hunt you down to hand down your sentence?" A cackle met this question. It seemed to come from every direction and nowhere at the same time.

"You are young hunter. A boy. I have lived centuries. You haven't a chance of defeating me." Gale snorted.

"I make up for my youth in other ways."

"Yes you do have some strange powers. We shall see each other again." Gale felt the master vampire disappear but he had no idea where the monster had gone. Probably off to find shelter from the sun which would be rising in a few hours. He turned back the group most of whom were staring at him with a mixture of fear and distrust. He couldn't blame them. Turning to Phoenix he felt Sarah's soul cocooned around her spread healing light into the girl's wounded body. Gale let the barriers fall and went to stand by Phoenix. A blade of ice zipped his nose. Turning to see the younger human male glaring at him.

"Get away from her!" Gale bared his teeth at the boy. In truth he could only be about five or six years younger than Gale. This boy traveled with Phoenix. At that thought the beast in him rose and raged at the idea of a male being anywhere near her. Gale vicious reined in those thoughts, he had no right to act this way, and his sisters would kill him if they knew.

"Relax, I'm trying to help her." The boy looked like he might say something, but the girl next to the boy grabbed his arm and when he looked at her she shook her head no. Either she believed Gale or she knew he was considerably stronger than anyone else. Gale sat down next to Phoenix and went out of himself and into her body. It was hard for him. Even though he was in the process of learning from some of the best healers, it came slowly. He was horrified by the wound. Even with Sarah working furiously she was losing too much blood. Gale went to work repairing her veins, ensuring she didn't lose anymore blood than she already had. Next he and Sarah meticulously set to putting flesh and skin back. Once it was done Sarah's mind snapped away too exhausted to even say good bye. Gale swayed in weariness.

"It's alright. We got you." Gale turned to see a young man supporting him. He had black hair and dark eyes. His voice had been familiar, and it took a moment in Gale's condition to figure it out. The tiger. The boy offered his wrist. "Take what I freely offer." Gale heaved a deep breath.

"I'm too weak to distance you from the pain." It was then that Gale noticed the scars that wrapped around the boys neck. Had a vampire been feeding from him regularly?

"I'll be fine." he assured. "I'm Daisuke. What name do you go by?" Gale gently took his wrist and as carefully as he could bit down and drew his blood. Once he was sated he made sure to close the wound quickly.

"Gale Savage, and thanks." He looked to the other two. "You hurt?" The pale girl elbowed the boy when he simply glared at him.

"We are fine, my brother, Riptide, just has poor manors." Her brother or Riptide couldn't seem to hold back his thoughts any loner and exploded,

"He's a vampire! Why are we helping him?" Gale laughed, he laughed so hard he nearly fell over.

"I'm not a vampire. For a minute it was a close thing there, but I still have my soul." Riptide looked him over suspiciously.

"How do we know you haven't turned?"

"He hasn't." Both the pale girl and Daisuke said. Riptide didn't seemed at all convinced. Gale spotted a small wild flower next to his foot. He reached down and plucked and held it up so Riptide could see it.

"Nature recoils from a vampire's presence, yet the nature around me isn't." Riptide looked at the flower as Gale turned it between his thumb and forefinger.

"You could be a master vampire." Gale snorted.

"I'm not old enough to be master of anything. You heard the vampire, I'm young, twenty three in fact." Riptide raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

"So you are-?"

"Can the question wait? I need to get Phoenix someplace safe. We almost there anyway." He pointed to the top of the mountain where the trees were thick.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Gale thought about this. He couldn't levitate this many people. He was strong but not that strong; he needed something powerful and big. The light bulb in his mind clicked on and he asked,

"I don't suppose any of you have ever ridden a dragon before?" The question was met with stunned disbelief and almost uncontainable excitement. Only Daisuke looked a little nervous and Gale wasn't entirely sure it was a result of flying. The shape shifter kept glancing off in the direction Gale had come as if he was worried they were being followed. "No worries, the place we are going is heavily warded. Nothing tainted by a vampire will be able to enter." Instead of looking relieved the boy looked more worried. Gale gently reached out to probe Daisuke's mind. To his surprise he found energy that blocked him, but it wasn't from Daisuke and it didn't feel evil in nature either. Gale withdrew from the others mind and set about to changing his form.

Everyone marveled at his shining gold scales that were accented with deep silver. Everyone piled on to his back. The pale girl with white hair he learned was called Snow. She held onto Phoenix. Then behind her was her adopted brother Riptide. Which left Daisuke in back. Gale waited until he was sure they were all situated and clinging tightly to one of his spines before he started pumping his wings. It took a great effort to get off the ground with all the extra weight on his back, but he finally managed to hover just above the trees. Once he got too close and his underbelly got scraped as he took off the top of a tree. Finally he could see the glow of lights at the top of the mountain. Next he spotted the road that wound up through the trees. He crash landed a little ways out from the house panting he lay in dragon form as everyone dismounted.

"Go on ahead to the house. You'll feel an odd sensation when you get close to the house, but don't worry you will be allowed to pass. Knock on the door. A woman will answer, address her as Anna, and tell her Gale sent you and asked her to give you shelter."

"Aren't you coming?" Snow asked.

"I will later. I need to get the parasites out of my system first. The barrier won't allow me in while they are in my system."


	18. Chapter 18

Phoenix was aware that someone was moving through her body. She didn't fight it simply because she was too tired and the warmth coming from the girl was soothing. Hovering in numbness Phoenix felt herself slowly drift from her body. The world grew a little colder and darker.

 _Oh no you don't._ Phoenix felt like she was being shaken inside her head. _Don't you dare die you hear? If you die so does my brother!_ The warmth stretched and increased drawing Phoenix back toward her body. But she was so tired her spirit wavered. Brother? Whose brother, she wondered. The only person she knew who had a brother was Snow and this was not Snow. _Damn it live!_ The girl practically shrieked. Phoenix could feel tears in the girl's eye and tried to reach out to comfort her. She got a brief glimpse of a young girl maybe twelve years old, far away from where Phoenix was, sitting on her bed, crying.

 _I won't die._ She promised, the girl's tears stopped but she still sniffled. The girl's hands were glowing like she was holing a fire close to her chest.

 _Good, my brother is coming to help._ Then there was another presence. This one definitely felt masculine yet no less gentle than the girl. Together they worked tirelessly repairing the damage done to Phoenix's neck. A deep sing song chorus of words she didn't understand echoed through her mind. She drew them close to herself and let them comfort her. The girl stopped her work, Phoenix could feel exhaustion dragging her down. _My brother will take care of you from her, but can I ask a favor?_

 _Anything._

 _He's the only brother we have. Take care of him, please?_ Phoenix didn't even get the chance to respond. The girl was suddenly gone; too tired to continue the connection. Shortly after Phoenix slipped into a restful sleep. She had a dream that she sat on the back of a great golden dragon. It's heavy beat of its wings creating a steady rhythm as they flew over the land. Over cities, rivers, mountains, and forests they flew. She hoped it would last forever. It didn't. She woke from her dream and found herself cocooned in warmth and softness.

Phoenix sat up and took stock of her room. Most of the furniture was wood. Pine, if the smell of everything was anything to go by. There were two beds in this room, both were made of the same kind of wood. Each had beautiful quilts and throw blankets. The one on Phoenix's bed depicted a wolf pack running over a snowy landscape that seemed familiar somehow. In an open wardrobe across the room she saw her pack. All her clothes were neatly hanging up and had obviously been cleaned, pressed and ironed beforehand. Pulling back the covers she put her feet over her bed and stood up. Instantly she had a head rush and the next thing she knew she was lying on her back in bed.

"Ow." she muttered to herself. There was a knock on the door and a woman came in the room. She had glasses pushed high up her nose. Wild black hair hung around a smiling face. She was taller and older than Phoenix, but Phoenix couldn't even begin to guess her age. A result of the mixture of childlike innocence and a sense of maturity added to a youthful but well developed body made it impossible. She wore lose fitting sweat pants and a t-shirt that was two sizes too big with a giant fat cat depicted on it.

"Ah, your awake. Would you like some food?" Phoenix just stared at her unsure whether or not to trust her. "Or would you rather I got one of your siblings to talk to you first?" Phoenix tried to keep her reaction schooled but this girl saw through her. "Siblings it is." The woman turned and left leaving the door wide open. "I'm Rose by the way." she called back. A door opened somewhere in the house and Anna yelled, "Hey, she's awake!" There was a scuffle somewhere as several people seemed to rush into the house. Riptide and Snow appeared in the doorway the next moment and both flung themselves on top of Phoenix.

"I'm so glad you're awake."

"Are you feeling better?" both tired speaking at the same time and it gave her a headache trying to understand both of them.

"One at a time! Please." there were tears in both Snow and Riptide's eyes. "Don't cry. I'm alright, seriously. I will be fine."Riptide was the first to gain control over himself.

"Some weird vampire healed you. I don't trust him!" Snow looked horrified.

"He's not a vampire."

"We both saw him drink blood. Besides how do you know he's not?" Snow blushed,

"He doesn't feel like a vampire. Not foul and corrupted like those others were. He's a hunter, like from your stories." Phoenix rubbed the side of her head.

"How did we get here?" Gale and Snow both looked very excited by this.

"He became a dragon and flew us all here." Phoenix blinked. Had it been a dream? But in her dream her dream man had flown over places she had never knew existed much less had seen. She reached for her dream man but there was nothing only a emptiness. He couldn't be dead. She shoved all thoughts of him from her mind and got back down to business.

"Daisuke's here too?" Snow nodded gravely.

"Rose set the boys up in the other house once she made sure the hunter was okay. I think they're related somehow. Though they don't look much like it."

"What do you two think of her?" Phoenix asked in hushed tones. In her experience it was rare for someone to take in a bunch of strange kids for no reason or for free. Snow and Riptide exchanged looks. They knew what Phoenix was getting at.

"We like her. She asked about any injuries gave us some funny smelling balm for bruises. Daisuke she spent several hours with making sure the blood didn't make him sick. She cared for all our burns and she patched you up the rest of the way."

"You don't think they'll want anything from us?" Riptide shook his head no.

"It seems like she's doing this because he asked her too. I don't know what he's holding over her head, but-." Rose appeared back in the doorway and cleared her throat.

"If you must know, Gale's grandmother took me in after a vampire attack. I was young and very stupid, but I was good at making things. That was how I came in contact with my first vampire. He wanted identification to make himself look more legitimate. When I finally realized he was not someone I wanted to help he tried to have me killed. Gale's grandmother had been in town and felt the undead's presence, she saved me and gave me a new life. When she died her grandchildren wanted to ensure I was safe so in exchange for letting me live here with special protection I keep up the houses and gardens. It's quite relaxing I assure you. Now come on. Dinner's ready."


	19. Chapter 19

Together the small family made their way into the kitchen. The rest of the house was much like the room Phoenix and Snow shared. Hand carved wood furniture and comfortable cushions and blankets that all looked to have been made by very gifted hands. Floor to ceiling murals of breath taking landscapes covered many of the walls. There was only one family portrait. It showed two older people in back, slightly in front of them was a younger couple. The younger woman had an infant in her arms, her dark haired husband held another girl who could only have been a toddler. Then standing in the very front were two children who looked very alike. One was a girl the other a boy. Both were smiling out from under their long golden hair. That gold colored hair seemed to prevail through all the women and the little boy. Even the infant had a little lock of gold crowning her head.

Rose found Phoenix staring at the picture. She pointed to the elder woman.

"She's the one who saved me." Then she pointed to the small boy in front. "That is Gale, he's the one who healed you and brought you guys here." Rose stared at the painting for a long time, seemingly lost in the flow of memories. "I took this picture during a happier time in the family's history. But I think the happy times are coming back again." She gave Phoenix a very thoughtful look before nodding to the kitchen island. Four bar stools sat behind it and a plate sat waiting in front of each stool. Rose walked around into kitchen and came back with several plates of food balanced on her arms. Riptide, Snow, and Phoenix sat down as the plates loaded with eggs, biscuits, bacon, pancakes, and fruit were put before them.

"You guys couldn't wait for me?" They turned to see Daisuke coming through the front door. The setting sun was just barely able to reach them through the trees. He took a seat next to Phoenix. "Breakfast for dinner?" Rose laughed.

"One of the few meals I can cook well." She went to the fridge and pulled out several drinks. "Who wants milk, who wants orange juice ad who wants hot chocolate?" Phoenix couldn't remember the last time she had a good cooked meal much less had a treat like hot chocolate. Riptide and Snow practically blurted out,

"Hot chocolate!" Rose poured two cups of milk and popped each of them in the microwave. Then adding the cocoa after they were warmed. She set the drinks in front of the two kids and they instantly brought the cups to their mouths before Rose could warn,

"Be careful it's hot." Both winced and Riptide nearly dropped his cup. Snow was a little more careful placing it down. Rose came back with a napkin and helped mop up the mess. "No worries, I can make more." She watched as all three kids piled food high on their plates. She noticed that they would occasionally sneak biscuits into their pockets. A habit Rose remembered all too well. "You guys are welcome to anything in the fridge or the cabinets. As far as I'm concerned you have as much right to anything here as I do." The three exchanged looks. Daisuke smiled to himself as he doled out a huge plate of bacon and pancakes for himself. Phoenix pushed her plate away from her.

"Why?" Rose looked at her confused. "Why are you giving us shelter and food? What do you get out of it?" Rose set down a glass of milk in front of Daisuke and sipped her juice.

"You are mistaken in thinking that I'm the one giving you these things. This is not my home, as I explained earlier I'm kind of just the caretaker of this place. The one who actually is giving you shelter and food is Gale and his sisters. They pay for utilities, food, and anything I need. In return I take care of their homes. Occasionally I provide my artistic services to their family to hide the fact they are not human. As to why, I can only guess to the reason so you'd be better off asking Gale when he wakes, which should be," she glanced toward the widow at the rapidly setting sun. "In a few minutes." Phoenix looked down somewhat ashamed of her outburst. "Eat kid, you'll need your strength if I miss my guess." Rose turned to Daisuke after Phoenix started tucking into her food again.

"Now I'm curious." Daisuke looked up from his half eaten stack of pancakes oozing with syrup. He swallowed the huge mouthful of food. "What is your interest in this group?" she gestured to Snow, Phoenix, and Riptide. The other three paused their eating and looked at Daisuke. They were also curious about the answer to the question. It seemed a little to convenient when he had appeared in their lives. Daisuke fiddled with the handle of his cup as he considered his response.

"I'm here because someone very dear to me asked me to be here." He looked Rose in the eye. "Much like yourself." Rose seemed to see something in him that she recognized because she poured more milk into his now empty mug. A knock on the door had everyone jump. Rose blew out an exasperated breath.

"This is your house, you don't have to knock, you know." The door opened and soft laughter came in as a young man stepped in. Phoenix's heart stopped as she looked at him. He was tall and well muscled, but not huge. Thick silky looking gold hair was tied with a leather band behind him. His hair was so long that she wondered what era he was from. Clothing wise, he was dressed modern enough. Dark blue jeans clung to long powerful legs and she button up shirt was crisp and clean.

"Good to see you too, Rose." He looked at Phoenix and something strange happen with his eyes. The second step he took he turned into a deep bow. "A pleasure to finally meet you, my lady Phoenix." There was a reverence with which he spoke her name that made her feel like a queen. The first thing out of her mouth was,

"It's you!" He bowed,

"Gale Savage at your service." he flashed her a charming smile.


	20. Chapter 20

"You're real?" Gale chuckled at her. She was truly breath taking. Shorter than him by several inches she still had a confidence that made her seem larger than life. Long black hair was braided into a thick braid down her back, Gale felt the urge to run his fingers through the silky strands. But her eyes are what struck him the most deep brown they were almost black set into a perfectly shaped face. Words bubbled up and almost were blurted out. Gale clamped his mouth shut and swallowed the binding ritual. He hadn't even begun to lose his soul for cry out loud. He certainly had no right to bind her to him the way most males did. Finally he gained control of himself but now everyone was staring at him like he was nuts.

"As real as you are, dream lady." Blush colored her cheeks. Gale walked around the counter and asked the four sitting around the table, "Now I'm sure you all have questions, I shall endeavor to answer them to the best of my ability." Gale looked toward Daisuke, "But I would ask the same in return from you." Daisuke noticed his glance and shrugged carelessly. Riptide was the first to ask,

"If you aren't a vampire, what are you?"

"I am a Carpathian." Riptide rolled his eyes.

"What's the difference?"

"A vampire is a Carpathian who choose to give up their soul. Usually be means of drinking blood from a human until they die. There are other ways too, like if their lifemate dies and they choose to vengeance over following their partner. Either way, once that happens there is no turning back." Riptide scratched his head thoughtfully.

"What's a lifemate?" Rose interrupted Snow by clearing her throat.

"I think it's Gale's question." Gale waved off Rose.

"A lifemate is a very difficult thing to explain, roughly it would be the equivalent to your spouse, but deeper. Your soul mate might be a better word for it. And it is permanent. No magic in this life or the next can undo it. The Carpathian males know their lifemate because she will return color to them. He would then use the binding ritual and bind them together. Then he can't fall to vampire unless she dies and he chooses not to follow her." Gale paused and let them all digest what he said before he asked Snow, "Your brother's gift is the manipulation of water, Phoenix can manipulate fire, what is it your gift manifests as?" Snow thought about it then she held up her now empty mug. She set it down so everyone could clearly see it.

"Everything is moving. This cup is moving, though you can't see it. I can feel all the little pieces moving around; the cup, this table, even you. I just concentrate on some of the molecules and then," The cup rattled then exploded in a deadly spray of shards. Gale formed a bubble around the shrapnel, preventing anyone from get hurt. Then he meticulously put the cup back together.

"I'm glad those were made of clay." Snow winced.

"Sorry, it's hard for me to control the extent I move things." Gale waved her off and set the now whole cup in front of her. Riptide had watched the barrier with great interest.

"How did you do that by the way?"

"Which thing, repairing the glass or the shield?"

"Both." all three answered. Gale took a moment to think about this then explained.

"Carpathian's are children of the earth, thus anything that comes from her, natural substances, we can manipulate. Wood, wool, cotton, gems, clay, rocks, and things like it. We simply imagine what we want and will it into existence. In this case I just willed all the pieces back together."

"Handy." muttered Riptide.

"Very. The shield is a little bit more difficult to explain. I guess you could say I gather energy together and pack it tightly together in whatever shape I want. In this case a sphere. " Gale made a thin circle and made it fly around the room. "I can make a handful of separate shields." A second and third disc of blue energy whirled around after the first. Now Gale turned his attention to the young Asian man who felt like a jaguar but somehow more powerful. "Now, who are you, and why are you with them?" Daisuke smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Tension crawled through the air turning it thick and heavy. Gale gave the younger man a subtle push to answer his question, but found his mind blocked by another.

"Gale!" Rose snapped. Gale grunted and turned to look at Rose who was glaring at him over her cup. "Be nice. Furthermore one question at a time. There's no need to badger him." Daisuke flashed a smile at him that was all cat.

"I'm Daisuke, I'm here because they needed help." He nodded towards Phoenix, Snow, and Riptide.

"Why are you still here then?" Daisuke shrugged carelessly but something shifted behind his eyes. He was hiding something.

"A friend asked me to look after them. I'll do as asked even if it kills me." Gale looked him in the eye and saw no lie, but he didn't necessarily believe the kid either.

"What is your vested interest in them?" There was a smugness to him. Somehow he knew that Phoenix was his lifemate or at the very least he guessed. And of course he had promised to be honest or as honest as he could. If he revealed that she was his lifemate she might run the opposite way.

"I came because Phoenix called me." Everyone turned and looked at Phoenix. She looked both embarrassed and confused.

"How?" she squeaked.

"I could feel your pain and fear even across the ocean. I physically could not ignore it." Phoenix blushed then looked away from him. She went back to eating even though Snow and Riptide were looking to her for answers or at least an explanation. She studiously ignored them all. Rose smiled knowingly then pointed to Daisuke and Gale.

"You two are going outside to settle whatever is going on between you. Then that will be the end of it. These three are going to finish their food then you all may plan what your next move is."


	21. Chapter 21

Phoenix was actually impressed when both boys went outside as Rose asked. They were both easily much more powerful than Rose. She listened intently trying to hear what was going on but if they were talking she couldn't hear it. There were no sounds of things breaking so she assumed they were being civilized. Reaching across the link she had with Gale she found it was blocked. If she pushed she knew she could get past it but it had been put there or a reason she would respect that. Riptide had tried to sneak a peek out a window but Rose gave him a warning look and told him in a very stern voice,

"Leave them to sort out their tiny male problems. Having watchers will not help." Snow snorted smothering her laughter in her now refilled cup of hot chocolate. Riptide slid back into to his chair and watched Rose with renewed respect.

"How do you do that?" Riptide asked in a hushed voice. Rose picked up her coffee and sipped it. She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.

"Do what?" Riptide leaned closer and whispered,

"Make them do what you say?" Rose smiled and sipped her coffee before answering seriously,

"Woman's magic." Riptide's grew to the size of saucers. He glanced at Snow and me a little horrified. "Can you guys do that?" I managed to hide my smile and Snow kept a completely straight face before answering,

"No, I need more practice." I could have hugged her when Riptide sighed in relief and slumped down in his chair. Rose chuckled darkly. She then went about cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. Riptide brought his empty syrup soaked plate to her and Rose directed him to the soap and sponge. He quickly scrubbed his dishes clean then showed them to her. Rose then directed him how to put his dishes away in the dishwasher properly. When Snow and I came up she directed us to do the same as Riptide. Once that was done she looked the three of us over.

"Clothes." All of us exchanged confused looks. Rose then elaborated. "It gets cold up here, you'll all want warm clothes." I blinked and pointed out what I thought was the obvious problem with this.

"Um, we have no money and there's no stores open right now. How are we going to get new clothes." Rose smiled gently.

"I have plenty of money that I can't hope to use, besides I have a friend that works in a clothing store. I can place an order and she can have it delivered by tomorrow night." She waved for us to follow as she went into the living room and pulled out a thin laptop. her fingers flew across the keyboard before turning it to face us. "Lady's first" I gestured for Snow to go. Snow stepped up and knelt down in front of the computer. She picked out a pair of boots two new winter coats, a brightly colored scarf, two pairs of thick blue jeans, and a pair of water resisted pants, she also got several long sleeve shirts. "Something's missing. Ah yes underwear." Snow looked at me with fear. Rose smiled gently at her. She shooed Riptide from the room and pulled up the underwear page. Brightly colored undergarments covered the page including very lacey things. Snow tentatively choose a four more plain ones and two more lacey ones. Each in different colors. Satisfied Rose went digging around in a basket of kitting stuff and pulled out a long ribbon ruler. "I need to take measurements so we can get the right sizes. If at any point you're uncomfortable tell me to stop and I will." Snow nodded.

"Go ahead." Rose swiftly wrapped the ribbon around her waist once she had the number she went to the computer and ordered the pants. Next she had Snow hold her arms , measuring the length of her arms, and around her chest.

"How old are you Snow?" Snow hesitated,

"Fifteen." she had to think about that. We hadn't really anyway to gage time on the streets. My cheeks flushed with guilt about that. Rose must have seen it because she looked me in the eyes and asked,

"How long have you guys been living on your own?" I scuffed my foot on the and muttered.

"A couple years."

"That is impressive. You kept these two alive. Now you stand before after fighting against a vampire and his minions. Even skilled hunters would have died. Yet here you are. Shame is the last thing you should feel. Now it's your turn." I approached the computer cautiously. There were pages of picture of different clothes. I saw a thick coat that looked soft and I pointed to it. Rose made note of it. It was the I noticed the price and opened my mouth to protest. "Don't worry." I swallowed and glanced through the rest. It took only a few moments to find the things I needed. Rose then whipped the ribbon around me in quick succession.

Then I noticed a long silver dress that sparkled. I glanced at Snow who was looking at one of the murals on the wall. I pointed to it then pointed to Snow. Rose looked at the dress and smiled. Then she choose a small white pendant shaped like a snow flake and added it to the purchase. A note popped up on the screen that said there was a matching hair pin to match the necklace; it joined the slowly growing list of things. It took only a few seconds to find a pair short strappy silver heels to complete the outfit. After placing the order for my clothes she then looked to Riptide. He was all too eager and plopped down in front of the laptop. Five pairs of pants, a pair of warm boots, two coats, five long sleeve shirts, and six pairs of silk boxers later Rose added Riptides stuff to the order. The number on the bottom was enough to have me dizzy.

Rose smiled cheerfully at me and said, "I forgot how much shopping with other people could be." She glanced at the door. "Riptide can you send Daisuke in. I think he needs a new outfit too." Riptide nodded and walked outside. She then waved me over and pointed to a nice light gray suit with a soft purple tie, and black dress shoes. "What do you think?" I looked and nodded, Rose had good taste. She added that to the purchase. Riptide came back in with a wary looking Daisuke and smug Gale. His attention was instantly on me.

 _You were civil?_ His laughter curled around me sending warmth shooting through my body.

 _Yes, we both had to clear some things up before we could trust the other._

 _And you trust him?_

 _Yes._

 _I sense a but._ He shrugged.

 _Everyone has their secrets and he has a big one._ A groan from Daisuke made drew my attention to them. Rose snorted,

"Grow up you big baby." Daisuke was outfitted with much the same as Riptide. He grumbled the whole time about the extra stuff to carry. Rose snapped at him. "You wanna freeze up here?" That silenced the grumbling. Rose smirked and made the final purchase.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you done now, Rose?" Gale asked with a little more agitation than he had meant. Rose looked up at him with a slightly arched eyebrow but said nothing.

"Yes, the stuff will be delivered tomorrow afternoon." Gale felt unease slither through him. He would be underground and Rose would have to step outside the barrier's protection in order to get all the stuff she had ordered. He looked to Daisuke who nodded in agreement.

"I'll go with you, can't let you buy me thing and not at least help carry stuff in." Rose beamed at him.

"Well aren't you sweet."

 _I thought vampires couldn't walk in the sun._ Gale practically jumped when Phoenix's voice echoed in his head. He tried playing it off by shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Phoenix's laughter started ringing through him making the biding words rise to the tip of his tongue. He viciously clamped down on them.

 _The undead won't be able to move, but they have servants among the humans. They could just as easily tip off the group of humans tracking you._ Her fear was a punch in the gut. But it wasn't for her, it was for her family and Rose. She did not want to be responsible for bringing those monsters here. _You did not bring them here. Their own corruption will bring them here. But they might not come at all. I just want to make sure precautions are taken to keep everyone safe._ Phoenix seemed to except his answer, but there was a sort of uneasy silence to her thoughts. The night seemed to fly by. Gale had hoped for more time with phoenix but already he could feel the prickling warning of dawn. He needed to feed. Rose seemed to know this and took him aside.

"I'll provide you what I can, but you will need to hunt after tonight." Gale nodded. Rose was so tiny and it made him nervous. What if he took too much and accidently hurt her. She eyes watched him from under her glasses and she seemed to know where his thoughts had gone. "You won't you know, hurt me that is." Gale sighed there would be no arguing with her. This woman had taken on his family's stubbornness in the worst possible ways. There was a sly grin pulling at Rose's lips that made Gale wonder; not for the first time, if Rose was actually physic. Rose offered her wrist and Gale took it. He did his best to distance her from the act. Once that was done he sealed the wound and let Rose's arm drop. She stared blankly for a moment swaying. Gale steadied her until she waved him off. "I'm fine."

Wobbly she made her way to a couch and sank gratefully into it. She let her head drop back onto the back of the couch taking a deep breath. Gale went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Rose thanked him and sipped at it. She set the water aside and looked at Gale.

"What are you going to do?" Gale raised his eyebrows questioningly at Rose. Rose chuckled at him. "I knew your grandmother and mother. I can see what you have between Phoenix is the same. Even a blind fool would be able to see it. I know what your people do in this situation, but I don't think that would be wise." Gale nodded and ran a hand through his long hair.

"I don't know. Things are more complicated than just that." Rose nodded

"You haven't lost the ability to see in color." Gale nodded and turned away from Rose.

"Yes, but every time I see her, little things she does and he ritual comes rushing to the front of my mind. I can't take the right for her to chose, but I don't want to fall to vampire. That would kill my sisters. None of this is her responsibility." Rose nodded.

"My advice, be open with her. She's strong, but she is also hunted. Help protect her family." She glanced at the door and noticed outside was starting to lighten with the coming dawn. "I think you should rest. You can speak more tonight." Gale knew a dismissal when he heard it. He went into the main room and levitated the large bed up and opened the secret panel that was disguised as part of the wood floor. He floated down into the earthen chamber beneath. Opening up a huge hole in the earth he laid down in it and pulled rich soil over him. Lastly he shut down his organs and went to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Phoenix watched as the sun rose over the trees. But there was an ache that had spread. She felt a deep sorrow. It was like she would never be happy. Reaching out to Gale she found nothing, it was almost as if he had died. Wringing her hands together she paced in her bedroom. Riptide and Snow had gone to bed, but she wouldn't want wake either of them. She paced restlessly until there was a soft knock on her door.

"Yes?" Rose opened the door and peered in.

"I was worried you'd still be awake." She gestured or Phoenix to come out. She cast a look to Snow who was sleeping soundly in the bed beside hers. "You can come with to help get the clothes." Phoenix nodded and followed after Rose who shut the door quietly. She gestured for Phoenix to sit and have a coffee with her.

"I." Phoenix paused, what was she going to say? She thought Gale was dead, she couldn't reach him? Sorrow caused a spasm of pain so sharp her breath hissed out of her. Rose put a hand on her shoulder and Phoenix knew that somehow this woman understood.

"He is not dead, Phoenix." She blinked back the tears that were threatening to overtake her. She hadn't cried in years. Why now? What was it about that man that had gotten to her? They had only known each other for a few days, hadn't they? Doubt rose up in the back of her mind. A memory buried deep that she couldn't quite catch, like waking up and trying to remember the dream that had already slipped away.

"Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel like I'll never be whole again." She looked up into the older woman's eyes. What she found confused her. There was sympathy and guilt. Rose went into the closet and came back with an ornate chessboard. She placed the board between them and began to arrange the pieces where they go. All of the figures were made of wood and carved with remarkable detail, each was painted with pain staking carefulness. Only once she had set the board up did she ask,

"Have you ever played?" Phoenix nodded wordlessly. "Good, you move first and I shall see if I can explain this properly." Numbly she looked down at the board and remembered her father teaching her and Nina how to play. Memories came unbidden and she swallowed before moving a pawn forward. Rose moved a piece forward then started her explanation, "For starters you believe he is dead because according to human senses he is dead." Phoenix eyes widened and it felt like a knife through her heart. Rose quickly assured her, "He's not dead. When a Carpathian needs sleep they go to earth." More pieces moved across the board.

"The earth rejuvenates, heals, and even sustains them. But when they go to rest they typically shut down all their organs. My understanding is that they can remain awake under the earth but it will not strengthen them not in the same way." Phoenix took a pawn with her knight.

"But how do I feel that?" Rose paused and for the first time Phoenix was sure that what she was about to be told would not be the whole truth.

"How Carpathians feel things are very intense. I think its a result of all senses they have being so strong. But you who are human and connecting to him, it's very possible that by connecting to him you are increasing your sensitivity and strength of your emotions. I cannot be sure." They continued to play until Phoenix had Rose in check. It was a nice distraction from thoughts of Gale being buried alive. Rose glanced at the clock and eyes widened.

"The packages will be coming in any minute! Oh shoot!" She hurried up to find her keys. The shouted for Daisuke. Then she turned to Phoenix and asked, "Would you like to come along?" She instantly agreed, maybe some distances would allow her to clear her head. Daisuke appeared around the corner and followed the two women outside to a covered garage area. An old rust colored Station Wagon was already idling, it sounded like an old bear that was dreading moving. Phoenix slid into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt. Rose had only just clicked her seat belt when the car shot backwards and a spin in the driveway.

At first Phoenix thought something had hit the car, but Rose turned the steering wheel and shoot down the drive. Glancing back at Daisuke revealed his hands had transformed into paws and his claws were ripping ragged gouges in the fake leather seats as he attempted to keep himself in the seat. His seat belt flopped uselessly next to him. Phoenix might have thought this was funny if she hadn't seen the edge of the cliff pass not even a foot from her side of the car. She clung to the seatbelt as another turn appeared and was fast approaching. Phoenix stifled a squeal of terror. After that turn it was flat land and a large gate. Just beyond the wrought iron gate was a large van with a store logo painted on the side in neat stencil. The car screeched to a stop and nearly fishtailed into the gate. Rose turned back an grinned at her passengers and asked,

"Ready?" Daisuke groaned and slumped down in his seat.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Rose snorted and buckled her seat belt.

"You better not in the car, especially after you destroyed the seat. The smell of vomit lingers long after cleaning." Daisuke grunted and shakily managed to open the door and roll out of the car. Rose watched him with great amusement. "Not much of stomach to such a warrior." Daisuke said something quickly in Japanese that was no mistaking as cursing. Rose replied in Japanese still smiling and helped Daisuke to stand. He looked at her surprised. "Oh, don't be so surprised, I excelled language and arts." She looked to the van as a young man opened the driver side door. "Hello Jeremy!" Phoenix stepped out of the car and securitized young man.

He could have only been a few years older than her; in his mid to late twenties. Long reddish blond hair flopped in his face. He was pale and covered in freckles. Handsome, Phoenix thought. But there was something not quite right. The boy was good by nature; she could feel it, which was strange to Phoenix thought, because her warning bells were going off. She glanced at Rose trying to guess if she felt it too. Rose smiled at the boy who smiled back.

"Hello, mam', would you just like me to drive the stuff up to the house."

"No, I brought plenty of help."

"You sure, I have plenty of time."

"Quite sure, the house is a mess. I'm repainting."

"It's quite alright, these are quite heavy."

"As I said, that's why I have help." She gestured to Daisuke who subtly flexed his muscles. Jeremy swallowed, but smiled and nodded. He opened the back of the truck and took out the first box. Rose opened the back of the car. It took only a few moments for the few large boxes to get loaded. Rose waited for Jeremy to get back into the van and drive off before shutting the gate and getting into her own vehicle. She turned the car and sped back up to the house a serious look on her face.

"Something was not right with him. He has never tried to get into the house before."

"I did feel something off with him." Phoenix added.

"Vampire." Rose took in the fear in Phoenix eyes. "They can't get into the house. People can. When get back we'll put this stuff in the basement and Snow and Riptide will hide there."

"They won't like it."

"They don't have to. Gale told me about what is chasing you, I'd have you hide too, but Jeremy has seen you, which means we they will tear apart the house looking for you. I can at least hide your siblings and give our guests what they expect." Phoenix felt regret and fear twist her insides.

"I'm so-"

"This is not your fault." Rose snapped and for the first time in the brief time Phoenix had known her, but now she looked truly angry. "There is evil in this world that seeks to snuff out the goodness and light. They are drawn to it. It is not the light's fault that darkness seeks to do harm."


	24. Chapter 24

The moment they pulled into the driveway Rose and Daisuke took the packages out and Rose hid them in a back room. Then she went to Snow's room and gently shook her awake. Snow seemed to feel the tension in Rose because she didn't ask questions just got up. Phoenix walked into the room and look on her face must have given away the fear that had her stomach swirling.

"They're coming." It was a statement, but there was also the hidden question of if they would leave to protect Rose. Even as Phoenix considered she disregarded it. Regardless if they left evil would still come here searching for them. Rose would be hurt maybe even tortured and killed. At least with them here she'd stand a chance.

"Rose thinks humans are coming. You and Riptide are still too tired and I want you to hide. Then if we are captured we can send them in another direction and you can wake Gale up." The thought of Gale had her stomach twisting into tight knots. She swallowed and looked into her friend's eyes. Snow was biting her lip debating on whether to argue or not. It was true she had been able to show Gale her powers but even that little show had given her a massive headache, she wasn't recovered enough to fight. Phoenix she knew was not fully recovered either, but she had been able to sleep more so she would be in a slightly better position.

"I want to fight!" Riptide's voice interrupted their thoughts. Snow looked her adopted brother who was glaring angrily at Daisuke. Daisuke looked unperturbed.

"And if it's Big Pete? He'll have you killed and do whatever he wants to the women. With you hidden he'll want to keep those who might know alive." Riptide opened his mouth like he was going to say something angry until he caught sight of his sister. His mouth closed and as he looked at her it was clear he was wondering which outcome would be better for protecting her. He glanced at Phoenix who nodded slightly. Then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair before grunting,

"Fine." Rose lead the way to the Master bedroom. With help from Daisuke she moved aside the big four poster bed and lifted the hidden panel. She bid Snow and Riptide to climb down. When they did she thought of something and called down,

"Gale is asleep down there under the earth, don't be frightened when the earth opens up, it's just him. If we don't open the door by then tell him what happened." Both Snow and Riptide eyed the ground warily as if Gale would burst forth an second. "Trust him please. If something goes wrong he will be able to find us." Riptide nodded and looked to Daisuke,

"Watch their backs." Daisuke nodded solemnly.

"I'll protect like my own." Riptide seemed to accept this. Rose closed the trap door, pushed the bed back and sniffed indignantly.

"I may not look it, but I can handle myself when I need to. No need to worry about protecting the little woman." Phoenix laughed despite herself. Rose didn't exactly look intimidating but there was something in the way she walked that Phoenix didn't doubt she could handle herself in a fight. "Daisuke there are caves littering the mountain farther along. They tend to connect and some even come out and around back to the front. The ones that do would be extremely difficult to go through for humans. But as a cat you could easily clear the chasms that open up. If it looks like we are overwhelmed take Phoenix and go. The room Riptide and Snow are in will protect them even if the house burns." She glanced out the window it was several hours until sunset, but that didn't mean anything. "Make it look like we sent them ahead to another safe zone." Daisuke nodded and Phoenix couldn't help but wonder how she would cross the chasm.

A siren went off in the office. Rose swore and sprinted for the office. Several monitors were set on a large ornate hard oak desk. Slipping into the large office chair Rose clicked on several different feeds. Three larger feeds popped up on the main screen. Daisuke leaned over the chair and watched as men came into view on two of the screens. A deer shot by on the third.

"They're coming up along the main road. They aren't on it but a few feet from it." she quickly counted the men on both cameras and swore. "Looks like ten." Phoenix snorted.

"Twelve. Pete and another bodyguard won't be in the main group. They'll be farther back. Away from the fighting but close enough that he can direct his people." Phoenix pointed to two men that lead the group. "Don and Mike. If you get the chance to stop them do so. They are sick and twisted in the worse possible ways. They wouldn't even blink at the idea of torture for fun." She noticed Daisuke took special notice of the two men she had pointed out. Only a few others she recognized, "Most of the others are bottom feeders or hired muscle."

"They're all carrying stun guns." Daisuke pointed to Don. "This one has a tranquilizer gun." Phoenix scrubbed her hands across her eyes. That was something at least; it meant their aim was getting them alive. After a few more seconds all of the men disappeared off the camera view. "Does the house have any defenses?" Rose smiled in way that sent a shiver down Phoenix's spine.

"Oh yes." she looked to Daisuke. "Any traps are coated with a nasty smelling thing to keep animals away, so you should be able to avoid them. I can't say what it will smell like to your stronger nose but it won't be pleasant." Daisuke nodded.

"Shall we greet our guests?" he asked Phoenix and Rose, both of them nodded. Rose quickly typed something into her computers and everything shut down, even the power to the house.

"A safety precaution." Daisuke shifted shape becoming a huge black panther. Then together the three of them went outside. Rose walked to the shed and climbed inside while Daisuke's form faded into the trees. Phoenix briefly wondered where she should go when Rose ended the debate for her. "They are using darts so you can chose to hide in the hay loft. It will provide protection from the darts and allow you to use your flames." Phoenix nodded following Rose into the shed. The older woman pointed out the ladder that lead up to the platform. Phoenix quickly scrambled up the ladder and made her way to the little window at the front of the window. "Wait for them to come out of the trees and in the open. Then try and block their escape." Phoenix nodded, she reached down into herself and found the source of her flames.

It was only a few minutes before there was a slightly commotion in the trees. A man screamed and there was a cough sound of a muffled gunshot. There was an enraged yowl of a big cat. Phoenix prayed Daisuke was alright. Men came running out of the trees. Two men were supporting a third while a fourth followed behind them facing the way they had come. These four Phoenix could tell had worked together, because unlike the other five that bolted past them without a second thought they moved carefully an in sync. Those four would be the more dangerous.

The first five made it to the door of the house and busted it open even though it was unlocked. In their haste they slammed the door shut on the four who were only just getting out of the trees. It took all of Phoenix's concentration to direct a line of fire around the four men. One made a surprised squeak and she was pretty sure the man being supported pissed himself as the fire rose up and made a ring around the men. Hopefully she'd been able to choke the air around them before they spotted her.

 _Phoenix?_ Relief was like a tidal wave that nearly made her lose her concentration on the fire. He sounded oddly groggy like he wasn't truly awake.

 _You're alive!_

 _What are you doing?_ His voice lowered and there was a dangerous under tone to his voice. She felt him reach to her like he had done against the psychic man. But he lacked the strength of last time. Her flames grew so intense she could feel them from the shed.

 _No!_ She shoved at his mind forcing him to give her control back. She snuffed out the flames quickly. It was hard to tell if the men were still alive. They would all be burned, she knew. From where she was she could see their chests rising and falling. Then she turned to Gale mentally. _Why did you do that? You could have killed them!_

 _They would have killed you. Even if they did not they would have handed you Snow, Rose, and Riptide to a man who would not have shown any kind of mercy to you. The ones in the house are even worse. None of them should be allowed to live._ Phoenix was horrified by this.

 _I will not take the life of someone who may not have a choice in their actions._ A growl rumbled across the link. She could feel Gale's frustration, but there was an even stronger emotion that seemed to override everything else. Fear. Not for himself or Rose, but for her. He was terrified she'd be hurt. But why? She could understand not wanting anyone to be hurt, but this was much more intense than anything she had ever experienced. A gunshot barked across the air. Phoenix looked just in time to see Mike fall with a bullet tearing through his chest. Don stepped behind the car his gaze on Rose as he aimed his weapon at her. At that moment Phoenix reached out to Gale taking strength from him and snapped her fingers.

A giant ball of flames collided with the car causing it to catch fire and explode. Don was thrown by the force of the blast flames licking at his clothes like hungry demons. Phoenix tried not to gag on the smell of burnt flesh. She ducked back in and retched over the rail. Rose grunted and heaved a steady breath.

"Get out of here. Go meet Daisuke." Phoenix was repulsed by the idea. "I can't watch you and them at the same time. And you need to get out of here. I'll lay a false trail." Phoenix slid down the ladder and staggered out the door.

 _Do what she says. Daisuke will protect her._ Phoenix felt a little better and staggered out the back of the barn. She heard Rose run out from her cover and open fire and one of the other guests.

"Daisuke! Take other three to the safe house! I'll follow behind you!" Dizzily Phoenix wondered what Rose was talking about. There was no other safe house and Snow and Riptide were still in the house. Still she walked on heading deeper into the trees. Her head was hurting and she could no longer feel Gale. He must have gone back to sleep. So much for help. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking when she reached the cave, but the sounds of the fight had died away. Dropping to her knees she settled in a bed of leaves just in the mouth of the cave. Then she closed her eyes only distantly aware of a woman singing a song that was familiar to her. Desperately she tried to open her eyes and ask who was there.

"Rest, you are safe until young man comes for you." The voice soothed her and made her relax. The song continued and carried Phoenix into the oblivion of sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Gale woke as soon as the sun had set. Fear and anger burned through his mind. The beast in him roared to life as he surged to the surface. Soil exploded out ward and he might even have roared if not for Snow standing protectively in front of Riptide. There was fear in both their eyes but they stood with their backs straight. Gale reigned in the fury and forced himself to be calm. The beast would not be restrained long.

"Who are you?" Snow asked. Her eyes fixed on his, energy skated over his skin. She would bring the whole house down on top of him if he fell to the monster struggling inside of him. Gale a long deep breath and forced himself to do so again before he answered,

"I'm Gale Savage, hunter, brother to Cole, Maria, and Sarah Savage and I am the shield of my family." Saying the words allowed strength to flood his limbs. Snow sighed in relief and the energy disappeared.

"You lied earlier." Gale looked at her questioningly.

"You said you came because Phoenix called, but that wasn't the entire truth was it?" Gale looked at the small quiet girl. She was sharp. Riptide looked between the two of them confused, but he didn't ask. Gale nodded stiffly and waved a hand to move the floor panels and the bed above before climbing back up into the house. The wail of sirens blared in front yard.

"Stay back let me speak to the officials and set our alibi." both Snow and Riptide nodded, neither liked to deal with policemen. Gale made his way through the house and hid himself from view. There were seven men laying on the porch. Four were merely unconscious. The other three were dead. Gunshots to the head or heart. Rose's handy work he assumed. Most of the men also had gashes and large bite marks. Daisuke. One of the four that were still alive had been mauled by him. Gale hoped the cat shifter was still alive. Paramedics worked quickly to stem the flow of blood and cover the third degree burns on most of the men. Part of Gale hoped they died, but he knew he needed at least one of them. Glancing around at the front yard he found the fire department putting out the flames that had been starting to spread towards the forest and his parents old house. There were two bodies covered by a police car, but Gale knew instinctively they were not Rose, Phoenix, or Daisuke. Gale set his image walking out of the forest until he saw the emergency workers then his image ran. Gale moved into to intercept his image and ran up to an officer.

Gale recognized the officer who approached him. He had been new on the force during his parents death investigation. The young man had moved up in the ranks it looked like. He stopped and looked at Gale carefully, recognition dawning in his eyes.

"Gale?"

"Simon? What's going on?" The older man winced. He had been forced to give Gale the news about his parents and grandparents death after the car accident that left all four siblings orphaned.

"We aren't really sure what happened. We know most of the men we have found were armed and armed with tranquilizers. Do you recognize any of them. Gale looked at the few on the porch and suck his head running his fingers through his hair.

"Where is Rose and the other two? Me and two friends went hiking, I told them to stay back when I heard the sirens."

"We have not found Rose, but we found a gun registered to her in the barn. It looks like she knew someone was coming and put up a fight, as it stands we think she is still alive, but who else was here?"

"Daisuke and Phoenix, two friends of ours." Gale gave Simon a quick description of both of them and Simon wrote them down.

"Gale you know I have to ask if there was anything going on? Did someone want to hurt you or anyone else. Any arguments? Anything?" Gale shuck his head no.

"No I only just came back to see everyone. We both know Rose never leaves the house unless she has to. And the others aren't any older than me or my siblings." Simon nodded and flipped his notebook closed. "I'm going to look around for the others, please don't try to stop me Simon." Simon looked at the younger man and saw the steel running through him. He reached into his pocket and pulled a packet of gum. After popping it into his mouth, turning to look at the carnage around him and thinking about it he finally nodded.

"Do not take the law into your own hands Gale." But as he turned back Gale was gone. Simon scrubbed a hand across his eyes as a chill went down his sine. Maybe it wasn't a good time to quit smoking the officer thought to himself and turned back to work.

Gale lead Snow and Riptide into the forest. Phoenix's scent lead in the opposite direction as Rose's. Something nagged at the back of Gale's mind. It was a sense of something not quite right. It was in everything. Plants, animals, even the earth. It all seemed to vibrant to alive. As if some strange force was feeding and strengthening the plants. Flowers were blooming even though it was the middle of winter. As they walked closer to the system of caves the air became hot and steamy.

"Something is in the caves." Snow whispered.

"Vampire?"

"No, and yes."

"What do you mean?" Snow shrugged not really sure herself.

"I mean what I said, what is in there is not evil as a vampire, yet it has the taint of one." Gale's eyebrows furred together in confusion. How could something not be a vampire yet have the taint of one? They continued in silence until they reached the cave entrance. A figure came out of the shadows but it was cloaked against Gale's sight. But Gale could clearly see Phoenix in the figure's arms. She was asleep and unharmed it seemed. Gale growled but Snow grabbed his shirt and hissed, "Wait!" Gale was had to fight the urge to shake of the young girl and attack, but he felt it then.

"Hunter, come take her." A female voice bid Gale. Memories stirred but Gale couldn't pin it down. Gale stepped forward and snatched Phoenix from the blurred figure's arms and checked her over. There was healing balm on Phoenix's hands and on scrapes that dotted her body; probably from her walk through all the underbrush. It was clear whoever this was she had taken care of Phoenix, not harmed her.

"Thank you for-."

"Do not thank me!" The voice snapped as the figure drew back into the shadows. "If you must thank me than protect her. Protect my, them. All of those under your roof. The vampire seeks her. She's the one who got away." Gale arrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Who? What are you?" She seemed to think about it and replied quite simply,

"I'm lost." Then her presences was gone and everything around them returned to normal. The warmth fled and the cold air of the mountain returned.


	26. Chapter 26

Gale tentatively reached out for Phoenix's mind. He found her dreaming under layers of something akin to morphine. She giggled somewhere deep in her mind. Gale looked around at the room they found themselves in, or that Phoenix had created inside her head. It was a box shaped room with a soft tan color paint across the walls. Or at least as far as Gale could tell it was, most of the wall was plastered pictures, ranging from photographs, to hand drawn pictures, to posters of animals. A small twin bed was pushed up against a wall that had a window, but there was no view out the window. Odd Gale thought. Phoenix sat in the very center of the room with her knees drawn up her chest and her chin resting on her knees. A toy horse in one hand a doll in the other she stopped what she was doing and stared up at him with big eyes.

"Where are we?" Gale asked. Phoenix completely ignored his question.

"Are you mad at me?" Gale blinked at Phoenix and suddenly she wasn't a young woman anymore, she was a small child. Glancing around the room again he could only guess what this was. He just hoped the not vampire hadn't set this as a trap for him or Phoenix. Gale sighed, he knew he couldn't just take Phoenix back, he could risk hurting her. So he sat down in front of her.

"Why would be angry with you little one?" she shrugged her eyes slightly wide as she stared at him uncertainly.

"I felt it. You were very angry, and scared. If you weren't angry with me why do I feel it? It hurts, it burns through my head and makes me afraid." Gale sucked in a deep breath and went to reach for her but she scooted away. He had not meant to hurt her in anyway, quite the opposite. Rage at the thought of her being hurt had nearly overrun his mind. The fear of losing this precious gift in front him and nearly swallowed him whole. Not even when he had nearly lost two of sisters did he have that kind of fear.

"You felt it because we are connected." Phoenix tilted her head to the side.

"How?" Gale thought about this. It be very tricky explaining this so she wouldn't be frightened. But he would be honest with and what she decided would be it. Gale started with the story of a great warrior.

"The warrior hunted monsters but each death took a toll on his heart. He explained that the warrior had only half a heart. The other half was held by the woman he loved, but had not yet found. Everywhere the warrior looked and looked. Centuries went by and the warrior's soul was slowly darkening as a monster within him grew stronger. Finally he was sure he turn to the very monsters he had fought for the long years; the warrior decided to end his life with the rise of the dawning sun." Phoenix gasped and looked like she was going to ask questions, but Gale put a finger to his lips and she was silent. He began again, "He walked to stream that he had visited and sat down to watch the sun rise. Just as the rays were starting to come up a young woman came out of the forest. She saw the man just as the first rays of sun started to burn him. Knowing what he was the woman rushed to him and threw here cloak over his body and carried him back up to the house. She closed the curtains of her house and laid the warrior on her bed. Gently she cleaned his burns. She cared for him until that night when the warrior awoke. Seeing her his heart was restored as was the color of everything around him. He spoke,- " Gale clenched his teeth as the words for binding rose up again. Phoenix watched him as if concerned he was choking.

"Are you alright?" Gale nodded

"He spoke the binding words that would forever tie their souls together. They lived together until they both decided to go together into the next world." Phoenix was looking at him with a sour look on her face. "What?"

"He didn't ask. He was supposed to ask before he forced something like that on her." Gale nodded.

"He was old and stuffy. The stuffy ones do that sometimes." Phoenix looked like she was going to be outrage, Gale chuckled and held a hand for her to wait so he could finish. "Their ladies have them wrapped around their fingers and have their own way of reminding the warrior they have their own power. It does not make it right. Cole would hit me if she thought I did that to you." Again Phoenix made a sour face.

"Who is Cole?" she demanded. Now Gale fell over as laughter wracked his body. Phoenix glared at him and it only made Gale laugh harder. "It's not funny." she said in a pouting voice, her lower lip trembled and Gale stifled his laughter.

"Cole is my older twin sister." Phoenix blinked surprised.

"Oh," red colored her tricks and she looked down at the doll she was holding. For a long moment she refused to look at Gale then she asked, "Why were you afraid?" she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I was afraid because I thought someone had harmed you. I was afraid because if someone had harmed you I may not have been able to save you. I would rather die than let that happen." Gale looked down at himself. His hands were trembling until a hand laid over his He looked up to see a fully grown Phoenix there instead of the small child. She took his hand and helped him up. Phoenix took one look around the room and said,

"Huh, been a while since I was here. "

"Where exactly is here?"

"It's a safe room in my head. I used to go to it when something around me was too frightening." Se blinked and looked as if she were trying to remember something. "I was dreaming about when me and my sister were little. She told me to go to our safe room." She turned to look at Gale. "How did you get in here?"

"I followed our connection." Phoenix shook her head.

"Not even a vampire could get in here. Only me and Nina. This was our room." Gale was very glad he hadn't tried to pull Phoenix from the mental room.

"Shall we go back then? Snow and Riptide are waiting for us." Eyes widened Phoenix uttered a cry.

"Rose! Is she alright? Did-." Gale kissed her forehead and that silenced her.

"I'm sorry, for now on I'll ask before I do that." he grinned mischievously in hopes of distracting her. "We can search for Rose when we get back." Phoenix nodded and door appeared in wall.


	27. Chapter 27

When they returned Snow was sitting huddled with Riptide. Phoenix stretched and yawned letting her flames lose and heating the air around them.

"Maybe we should have grabbed coats for you guys." Gale mused. He forgotten that he could regulate his body temperature but they couldn't. Snow and Riptide's shivering subsided as warmth wrapped around them. Gale willed three warm coats into existence handing one to each human. Each one took them with their thanks. "I'm going to transform." he warned them. They nodded their eyes as big as saucers. His body shifted, shrank, and twisted until a golden wolf stood before them. Snow and Riptide stared at him with open mouths. Gale made a rough barking sound that Phoenix knew was laughter. She simply at Gale.

"Let's find the others." Gale sniffed the air. There were traces of a scent of a big cat. They moved quickly through the forest guided by a flame from Phoenix. As they made their way down the mountain Gale came across the scent of blood. Daisuke had been shot, but no one had been carrying a gun.

 _Pete would have carried a gun along with anyone who had stayed back to protect him._ Gale was startled by Phoenix's voice in his mind. She had settled into the back of his thoughts watching what he did.

 _There were three other men here. They have Rose._ Phoenix looked through Gale's senses and could smell the difference in blood. There was a smaller amount of Rose's blood that gave Phoenix hope as she guessed Gale had meant to. He didn't try to hide the fact that Daisuke had lost a lot of blood, but he also had no idea what kind of wounds the cat shifter could take before they became fatal. _We will find them and bring the back._ It was a promise that brought tears to her eyes. Phoenix wiped them away and Gale let her believe he did not notice. All the while anger burned in his chest. These people had came into his home and harmed his family. Phoenix had come close to being injured or captured. It was only Phoenix's presence in his mind and her safety that kept him from going on a rampage destroying the people who would dare threaten his family.

 _Gale?_ Phoenix could sense the anger and frustration in him. _We'll get her back._

 _I think you and your siblings should stay behind. They are looking for you after all._ Gale could feel her withdraw a little from him. Not out of fear, but anger. It burned across their connection and actually hurt him.

 _You convinced Riptide and Snow to stand back once and you tried to take control over me. You will not do so again. You rely too much on yourself. We will do this together whether you like it or not. If you can't handle that once we get Rose back I will walk away and never see you again._ Gale froze mid step. The beast in him roared to life, but he did not try to conceal it this time. Phoenix looked unflinching at him. He couldn't help but remember his elder sister's advice.

 _Alright._ Phoenix did not smile. This; Gale read, was not a victory to her, it was a requirement. They would be equal in all things, danger included. He sensed she was afraid, so much so that a panic attack was only breathes away, but she was shoving it down ruthlessly. Phoenix didn't care that they were going into danger where people actively wanted to harm her or worse. All she could think of was Rose's kindness, it had been like having her mom back. Gale sat in her thoughts and soothed the sorrow and grief away. "I'm going to shape shift ." He warned. His body morphed and pulled inward, becoming smaller. Fur flowed over him and soon a large gold wolf stood in his place.

"That is so cool." Gale made a coughing sound in the wolf's body that was laughter before sticking his nose to the ground. He followed Rose's scent as she was hauled away by the remaining men. They wove their way through the trees and Gale realized they were heading back towards the city. After only a few more minutes he came across tire tracks in soft dirt. Gale sniffed them and raised his head to the wind. Something approached them. Something caked in blood, both human and Daisuke's. It took Gale only moment to spot the approaching figure. It slunk quietly through the forest not even making a whisper of sound. It smelled feline. Then the large black panther stopped in front of them. He felt Phoenix's recognition before he himself realized who it was.

Daisuke staggered towards them and then finally slumped down and moaned. His cat body curled up and he whined in pain. Gale transformed into his human self and knelt beside. Daisuke looked up at him and shuddered slowly becoming human again. Phoenix and Snow looked away and the beast rose in Gale. He fought for control and finally won after too many seconds. With a wave of his hand Gale willed clothes into existence on Daisuke. Then he went out of himself and entered the ban's body. Metal fragments had sliced through muscle and flesh, shattered bone, and ripped several organs to pieces. His body was healing , and healing fast but with this damage it would still take maybe a week. They couldn't go back and they couldn't leave him there. Coming back to himself he looked the other man in the eye.

"My blood may help. But it could also harm you. We need to get to Rose and I won't leave you here defenseless." Daisuke smiled revealing blood coated teeth. He spat and coughed.

"I'm not defenseless, but I know where Rose is so patch me up and I'll take you to her." Gale nodded and using a razor sharp nail made a small incision over his wrist and allowed Daisuke to drink from it. Once Gale was sure he had enough to constitute a full exchange he pulled his wrist back and sealed the wound. Then he went back into Daisuke's torn body. His blood was already working. Gale starting pushing out the bullets and their fragments. It was a slow and painful process, but Daisuke remained quiet. His body would tense as the sharp bits of metal pushed out from the unwilling flesh, but there was always a little bit of relief too. Gale kept going, curing himself for not paying more attention during the lessons.

It may have been minutes or two hours later, but finally Gale drew out of Daisuke and he sighed in relief and sat up a little. Snow helped prop him up. Daisuke thanked her and pushed himself to his own feet. It took a second to steady himself, but once he did he looked stronger. Color rushed back to his face, but there was still and odd limp to his step.

"Let's go save Rose."


	28. Chapter 28

A sneeze woke her up. Her own sneeze. Whoever was talking about her was going to get their butt kicked. Rose groaned and pain flared like blow torch to her chest. Yep, that was a broken rib. It had been ages since she had broken that rib. She seethed with anger as memory came back to her slowly along with more pains. The moment she had though she had gotten away she had practically ran into the sleaze ball with a gun and his two cronies. Two darts to each shoulder. Those blasted morons! They could have killed her with all that. The injection points hurt like hell. When she tired rubbing them her hands wouldn't move. Panic started to set it. It took her a second to realize her arms were fine, but the blood to her hands had been cut off. It was too dark in the room to make out anything, but she very much doubted there'd be anything of use.

She wiggled around on the floor trying to get a sense of where she was. The floor was solid concrete and it sloped towards the center of the room. It whole place stank of mold, decay, and old fish. They probably wouldn't have taken her too far, if they couldn't judge how much sedative was safe to use then they definitely wouldn't have a good idea how long it would last. That means they probably had to take her into the city. This could be an old fish packing plant. Most of the plants had been shut down and repurposed leaving only two abandoned. One at either end of the city.

Rose was just about to crawl to wall and feel her way around the room when she heard a soft scuff of feet walking toward her. Closing her eyes she went limp and instantly regulated her breathing until someone could mistake her for being asleep.

"I don't care." snapped a muffled voice. Rose's anger jumped another notch. It was the sleaze ball who had kicked her. She'd make sure he paid and not just for hurting her.

"I cannot enter someone's mind when they sleep. The drugs you used suppressed all thought even dreams. There is nothing I can do until she wakes up." The other speaker sounded not only harassed but angry. He was not pleased that they had drugged her to such a extent. But what did he mean-. Rose paused mid thought. She remembered Gale had said something about their being a gifted man with bunch. She just prayed her shields could hold him out.

"Then get in there and wake her up." Rose had only ever been able to feel emotions on occasion, but the man who was heading her was radiating so much anger he bordered on violence. Well if he didn't like it why the hell was he helping this dirt bag? She had no sympathy for someone who knew what they did or the person they helped was wrong yet did it anyway. The lights flicked on before the door opened and creaked so loud it was more a screech than a creak. The door banged shut behind him. Only the one man had come in the other didn't bother, not the type to get his hands dirty accept taking a kick at drugged woman's ribcage.

I'm going to loosen the rope around your hands, if you hit me I'll tie them back." He whispered it, probably so the jerk outside couldn't hear. Not that he was likely to be hanging around. The man's soft footsteps echoed around the silence of the room and she continued to play possum. He bent down behind her and gently loosened the knot around her wrist. Pins and needles were poking her fingers all at once as the blood rushed back. In one swift motion Rose whipped around and tripped him with one leg. She scrambled to pin him down using the loose rope to wrap around his neck.

"For starters you said nothing about kicking and strangling you, second you make a sound and it's the last one you make." His whole body shook, amazingly with laughter; and not the looking down on her kind. This idiot actually found this whole situation funny.

 _I'll keep that in mind, but you might not want to do that just yet._ Rose swallowed. He was one too. _Too?_

 _And why should wait? I have the upper hand._

 _With me yes, but I doubt you can dodge bullets. Besides you friend is coming._

 _Friend?_ She didn't want Daisuke coming here. If he had survived all the bullets.

 _The cat survived. I convinced him to let you be taken and follow behind while I kept you safe, but then he needed to go get more help from him._ She got a memory. It showed him entering Phoenix's mind and clashing with her until another force had awoken inside her. He had actually been frighten when that being had turned it's gaze on him. It had been like looking a predator in the eye as it debated the best way to eat you.

"Gale." She breathed a sigh of relief. However she did not loosen her grip around his neck. He sat there fairly patiently and gave her his memories of situation. He started with the attack on the house and worked his way back ward, answering any questions she had. Finally she asked,

 _So why do this?_ There was a long pause that was very telling. He swallowed hard and then the memory opened in her mind. She saw a deeply tan girl, her hair was a pure ebony black. Rose got the impression she was younger than the man she was holding restrained. His sister. She was beautiful. Sable was her name. There were memories of the brother and sister goofing off and living on their own for a long time. Then something changed. Slowly at first. Sable became more withdrawn, she disappeared at night and one night she didn't come. He searched all night and it wasn't until close to morning that he found he curl up on a molding mattress in some rotting building. He had never been so scared in his entire life.

The memories fast forward to a dark meeting place. The Sleaze ball was there smiling like a cat about to eat a mouse.

"Yes, Sable came to me for a loan. She needs to pay up."

"She can't." Sleaze ball shrugged.

"She can or you can."

"Fine, I will. On one condition." Sleaze ball raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"My sister is kept away from any form of drugs, including alcohol. She needs to get clean." Sleaze ball rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"There's a place uptown. For all the fancy pants rich people send their kids. She can g there, but then you will have to work longer." He didn't hesitate.

"Fine." They shook hands and Sleaze ball stopped and said

"One more thing, if you don't do as your told, then maybe my guards won't be so good at watching her to make sure she doesn't leave, if that happens, well, you never know what you might get from some of those scum bags." The threat hung in the air and he nodded. The memories faded. Rose let him up.

"I'm only letting you up because you're pretty." Amusement touched his lips. Damn he was gorgeous. Long black hair, tanned skin, and muscles that were not huge , but not small. Adonis would be jealous of this man's looks. And his eyes were such a deep brown that they would likely be the envy of many. His smile got wider.

 _Adonis was more than pretty._ Before she could make a quick retort the building shook with the force of a bomb going off.


	29. Chapter 29

They fell over themselves and Rose sucked in a painful breath his weight slammed into her. Her broken rib felt like it was on fire. Adonis swore and held himself off of her. He gently probed the tender flesh around the brush. A touch that desire skating through her. Oh, come on, Rose snapped at herself. You can like the pretty boy later. That though was swallowed pain as he touched to close to the break. Agony shrieked through her and nearly tipped her into the darkness that threatened to swamp her.

"Sorry, we need to get you to the hospital." Biting her lip against the scream that had rolled up she shook her head.

"Look Adonis, I hate hospitals. That aside, if you sent Daisuke back to get Gale. He can heal me, better and faster than any doctor, Just get me to him before something else gets broken."

"Tad." Rose was trying to breathe through the pain so it took her a moment to realize what he was talking about. She laughed,

"Rose, I'd say pleasure to meet you, but I'm in enough pain that I'm losing all manners, so let's get out of here." People were yelling and shouting outside the door, but no one had come to check on them. Rose chuckled to herself, she'd make them regret that. Tad helped her to stand, but was careful not to jar her ribs any more. Together they limped to the door and Tad slid it open a crack. The door groaned, but Rose got the feeling that everyone was a bit more distracted. There was shouting, yelling, screaming, and even gunshots going off. Tad stiffened as he saw something that made him afraid. "What is it?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure." Whatever it was he clearly didn't believe what he saw. He careful opened the door which still made a grinding groan. Rose grit her teeth and prayed no one noticed them. The door opened enough for her to see into the larger factory floor. The front of the building had large area that looked like a giant had tried to rip the building in half by the two large loading bay door. Pipes had exploded open and were gushing fountains of water. Glass shards were strewn everywhere along with junks of concrete, crumpled metal beams, and patches of shingles. Everything looked either soaked, burnt, or broken. However the carnage wasn't what they or the few people who were cowering behind debris were staring at. Two tall serpentine like things were attacking people who ducked out of safety.

Both creatures had gleaming blue center. Rose focused on that and recognized Gale's shields. He had molded them into giant snakes. But that was all. The one close to Rose had flames coating its entire body. They smell of burnt flesh smoke hung around that one. The second looked like it's skin was constantly moving and shifting. It took her a moment to realize that water ran along that shield much like a raging river. The snake was the practically violent. It would lash at the hiding spots of the people closest to it. High powered jets of water would burst through even the smallest spaces and rip through soft flesh of the people.

A figure stepped up from the torn door way. The giant elemental snakes stopped their attacks and moved protectively closer to the young man. Rose would recognize that gold mane anywhere. She held Tad to stop him from doing anything. It took her only a moment to see the gleam of anger in Gale's eyes. She did not want Tad to suffer Gale's wrath.

"You have one of my family members. If you-" A man off to the right shouted as he jumped from cover and opened fire on Gale. Rose Held Tad, knowing he would rush to help Gale. Gale didn't need help, she knew, but that man as good as signed his death certificate. The fire snake curled around Gale and the bullets bounced off the snake's inner shield. It then uncoiled and stretched so tall it towered over everything. Rose thought the snake had opened its mouth to hiss, but instead of sound a wave of distorted air came out. It rolled over the man and everyone hiding beside him. They all gasped and dropped like stones. A heat wave. Gale cleared his throat before beginning again, "If you hand over my family and swear you will never hunt anyone under my protection again I will let all but your leader walk out of here, right now.

Rose saw several men on the water side exchange looks, two of them grabbed a man beside them and hesitantly stepped out from behind the slab of concrete they had been hiding behind. The water snake roiled and bubbled but slid back. The only way for them to get out was to go right past Gale. They stepped warily up towards him and shuddered at the look in his eyes. Each man was briefly transfixed by Gale's gaze. He was wiping their memories of this. But if she was a betting type, she'd bet Gale would leave a little bit of fear that might actually scare some of them.

Most of the men who could leave did. Then there was a roar and a scream from up in the office. Gale's eyes flicked to the bent rail just above Rose. He smiled without humor, then his eyes fell on Rose and Tad. Something dangerous flickered behind his eyes and Rose felt Tad stiffen.

"Gale he's on our side." she wheezed. He looked to her and his anger seemed to drop from boiling rage to just a simmering anger. He nodded curtly. Two large shapes fell in front of them. Rose gasped as she saw Daisuke in a huge panther body dragging the sleaze ball by his neck. Sleaze ball whimpered but didn't fight or try and twist away. Good, Rose thought angrily, a quick death on those sharp teeth was too good for him. Daisuke dragged him to Gale then sat down holding him. Then and only then did the two snakes vanish like they had never been. Phoenix, Snow, and Riptide picked their way over rumble to Gale's side. "Let's get over there."

It took them a moment to weave their way through the rubble, but when they finally did Sleaze ball looked pleadingly to Tad who ignored him.

"You threatened my family. You hunted my family. And you harmed my family. Where I come from that is cause enough for your execution by my hand." Sleaze ball whimpered and squirmed a little until Daisuke applied a little force too Sleaze ball's already exposed neck. He stilled instantly. "However I have a better idea." Rose looked up at him sharply. Then his plan was laid out before her. Sleaze ball or Pete would take the fall for all this damage. He had set a trap in the form of a bomb.

"That's all well and good, but I'm not so forgiving." Rose stepped out of Tad's grip and took a swift kick at Pete. His eyes rolled and he gasped grabbing his crotch as tears rolled down his face. "That was for everything you did to my home and threatening those kids." She smiled at his pained face and kicked a second time, this time aiming for his ribs. The was a sickening crunch as several of his ribs broke. "That was for the kick you gave me earlier." She was about to kick him again when Tad stopped her. She glared at him.

"If you don't stop Gale will have to make an entirely different story to explain the extra injuries." she glared sourly at him but heaved a sigh that made her wince.

"Fine."


	30. Chapter 30

Sirens blared in the distance. Phoenix was surprised it took them so long to get here. Glancing at Gale as he worked on Rose she thought maybe not so surprising. She had been shocked at all the energy he had used. Healing took a lot and she knew it took more out of him because he wasn't as good at it as others of his race. But then he had also created the two snakes making them appear alive. Daisuke's idea to use her and Riptides power had been pure genius. Looking back on all the destruction she was even more surprised to find Gale hadn't killed anyone. She could feel the desire to in the back of his mind.

Gale stepped away from Rose and she seemed to breathe easier. The color had returned to her skin certainly. Tad stepped closer to her, his hands gently lifting her up. Phoenix noticed there was a tenderness in his actions and protectiveness. Rose's house was going to be packed at this rate, she thought with a small smile on her face.

Fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars came streaming into the parking lot all at once. It was like someone had kicked an anthill that now swarmed with people. Gale went first to the paramedics and talked to them. He had already pulled everyone out and had them lying on the only clean dry patch of parking lot. Pete I noted was tied a lamp pole and gagged. Once the paramedics got to work on the guys Gale went to the police. He gave one of them his statement along with a note of paper that had Pete's scratchy handwriting scrawled over it. The officer took the note with a gloved hand and slid it into a plastic bag.

Another officer approached her. He smelt of cigarette smoke and clothing detergent. His clothes were neatly pressed but his collar was a little skewed. He nodded to her and flipped open a note book. He told her he was going to record their conversation. He explained he wasn't a fast writer and could forget details. Phoenix told him that was alright. She found out his name was Morrison, as she guessed he was married, the ring was on a small chain he wore around his neck. Safer that way, he told Phoenix. The questions were all pretty much what she expected. She answered as Gale had directed, but added her own flourishes here and there. Once they were done he nodded his thanks and asked that she go get herself checked out by a paramedic. Phoenix politely refused. They had better things to do, besides she wasn't hurt; not that she told the officer that.

Phoenix let her gaze travel to Snow who was talking to another officer. Suddenly Phoenix got a very bad feeling. Snow looked incredibly uncomfortable and the officer was reaching out to grab her arm. She shied away from the man. Phoenix burst into a run at the man, but Morrison was suddenly their his hand on the other officer's arm. He whispered a quiet sharp word to the younger officer. Phoenix caught the look on that man's eyes and he looked like he would murder Morrison right there. Then the expression was gone, and he jerked his arm back, and said something under his breath before turning to walk away. Morrison remained in between the younger officer and Snow until the other officer went to work inside the burnt out building.

By the time Phoenix was standing next Snow the other girl was shaking. Morrison turned to Snow, "I'm sorry about him, I'll be writing up a report, but you should really file a report. I can't promise anything will come of it. That was not under any circumstances okay behavior for any officer ever." He glanced the way the younger man had gone. Phoenix put arm around Snow who shook her head no. Morrison looked thoroughly pissed,. When he looked at Snow the anger turned to Greif. Riptide came over and took Snow over by Daisuke.

"You might want to watch yourself where that one is concerned." Phoenix told him. Morrison grunted.

"I'm not too worried about me or my lady. He tries messing with her he'd find himself looking down the barrel of a shot gun." he sighed and glanced Snow's way. "Take care of yourselves and stick close to those two older boys." He looked like he would say more, but he thought better of it and turned to go to his police curser. Gale was suddenly standing beside her. His eyes were on the police car that Morrison had gotten into.

"He had a daughter." Phoenix glanced up at Gale. Tired lines were etched in his face and she could feel his hunger beating at her mind like rays from a midday sun in the middle of summer. He quickly shielded reading her mind. "She'd be about Snow's age and the two have an uncanny resemblance. She died in an accident and he'd been stuck on the job." Phoenix nodded.

"What are we going to do about Tad and his sister." Gale rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Rose had explained Tad's reasons to them and Gale grudgingly accepted.

"Rose is currently getting paper work filed with the hospital she will be transferred to another hospital and her expenses taken care of. Daisuke and Tad will go as soon as the paper work is done and the police are done with us." Phoenix sighed in relief. She didn't like the idea of Tad's sister being vulnerable to Pete and those like him.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" She looked up into Gale's eyes and saw a look of wonder in her eyes. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Not tonight, afterwards possibly, I've never heard of Carpathian's healing being used on addiction, but it is always possible. It certainly won't hurt to try." Phoenix saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She partially turned and saw the officer who tried to grab Snow getting into a police car. She shuddered at the sight of him.

"What about him?" Gale turned to the officer and she could feel he had to fight the urge to growl at the man.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Phoenix hesitated for only a moment before nodding.

"He is a vampire's servant. A willing one." Air whooshed out of Phoenix's lungs, for a moment she thought she might have a panic attack right there. But it never came, Gale was there in her mind sending comfort and strength. She swallowed and stood up straighter.

"What are we going to do about him." Gale didn't even flinch at the word we, which he might have once.

"We will stop him, but not tonight. Tonight we rest."


	31. Chapter 31

It was close sunrise by the time they got back to the houses. There was still police tape around Gale's grandparents house. So he steered the tired group of people to his parent's house. Opening the door he ushered everyone in and got everyone into a room. Snow and Phoenix took the master bedroom. Rose took Sarah and Maria's old room, Riptide took Gale's old room, Daisuke took Cole's old bedroom, and Tad slumped down on the couch.

Hunger beat at Gale's mind until it dragged on him like a stone. He wouldn't ask Phoenix, he couldn't. He'd have to chance going out and feeding. There was an officer on duty near the bottom of the mountain. All the good it would d them.

 _Gale?_ Cole's voice was sharp in his mind. He hadn't even felt her move into his mind. Usually he knew when his twin turned her mind towards him, unless he was wrapped up in one of his projects. _Why have you gone without feeding? Rose is there isn't she?_ Exhaustion made him irritable.

 _Rose has had a bit of a rough day. I'm not going to take blood from her even if she did offer first._ He regretted snapping the moment the words were out. Now he could feel Cole's gaze turn on him. She looked through his mind and saw the past few hours. Explosive swearing. That surprised him more than anything else. Cole was usually good about not swearing.

 _That's it! I'm coming over there now!_ Gale chuckled darkly. He could already see his sister hunting around for her swords even if all she had to do was call them to her. Then he felt an undercurrent of rage that far exceeded even what Gale felt and something else. Things had not been going well on her end well either if he guessed right.

 _Cole, what happened?_ Silence greeted him. A very telling silence. _Cole?_

 _I really just want to hit someone. Someone who clearly deserves it and I want to make them suffer._ Her voice sounded tired, tired and bleak. _I took Sarah and Maria to lessons. It was at Mikhail's house this time. That way Gregori could teach and watch over the Prince. A human man from the village came up to the house with a package. He was a friend of Mikhail's. I smelled the explosive and read his mind. He had no idea what he was carrying. It was left at the inn. Mikhail's son, Alexandru came out to greet him._ Cole took a deep shuddering breath before she continued. _I wasn't fast enough. The deice triggered when I threw it away._ Now that Gale melded with his sister he could feel the burns across her chest, face, and arms.

 _Is Alexandru-?_

 _He will live, his hand and face were burned. I didn't move quickly enough to block the full force of the bomb. The young man a friend of Alexandru's is still in critical condition. He's had a transfusion of Carpathian blood, but Sarah, Gregori, and the Dragonseeker twins are all working to save him. I do not know if there is much hope._ Sorrow weighed on his sister like a ton of bricks. _But Gale they had someone recording it._ Ice through his veins and a solid lump seemed to have been dropped in Gale's stomach.

 _They planned it._ Cole growled a sound that was a conformation, fury, frustration, grief, and pain all rolled into one sound.

 _That' not all. There was a compulsion placed on the package itself so the person who brought it would be the one to bring it. He was the only human who was friends with Alexandru personally._

 _The was an attack on the Prince's son._ Cole nodded and Gale could almost see her pacing through the kitchen. She was hurt, tired, and as hungry as he was. _Where is Joseph?_

 _He's tracking down the home base of the person who was filming, and making sure there were no backups made._

 _Cole, you need to eat. I'm going to eat as well. Once everything is wrapped up here, we are coming home._ Cole made a sound that was part laughter and part snort.

 _Keep them safe Gale, don't come here until we have things under control. I don't want you to bring any of them into this. I don't want more targets here, especially ones that are more human than not._ Gale had to concede his sister's point. Even if he did bring Phoenix over to Carpathian, there was n telling if Riptide or Snow would want to. Rose had already said, that she didn't want to undergo the change unless it was necessary. Now with Tad and his sister Gale wasn't sure he could protect them all. Daisuke would certainly help, but Gale was unsure of how sturdy the shifter really was. He had certainly taken quite the beating, but he wasn't Carpathian.

 _I will, are you going to be alright?_

 _They tried to blow apart and innocent man to kill a child of someone who might be a vampire and they had someone sick enough to stand there and video tape the whole damn thing knowing what was going to happen. I'm not going to be alright until someone pays for this in a very biblical way. I have never wanted to rip someone apart so badly Gale. That frightens me, but not enough to stop me from hunting._ Gale nodded

 _Proceed with caution. They know what they are hunting or at least close enough. If you have to kill do so quickly and cleanly. Do not lose yourself over trash._ He could feel his twin's outrage and it was simmering which would change her into the hunter that had protected their family for years. He just hoped she be able to return to herself once everything was said and done.

 _I will, now go eat._ She left his mind before he could even respond. Gale slipped outside and ran a hand through his hair. He wouldn't ask if things could get any worse, because he felt like the universe was just waiting for that dare. So Gale set out quickly towards the police car that was parked just a little ways down the road. The two officers there greeted him and caught them quickly in his snare. Keeping them from understanding what he was doing he drank his fill from them, but left them both with enough that they wouldn't fall asleep on the job. Then he talked to them for a short time. They spoke freely and answered his questions about the cop that Gale knew to be the vampire's servant. No one, it seemed liked him, much less trusted him. The two officers promised he wouldn't be allowed on guard duty. Gale thanked them and headed home and the rays of the sun were starting to peak over the horizon. He just barely made it home and into the hidden chamber below the master bedroom when paralysis took him.


	32. Chapter 32

Phoenix struggled to full awake fullness and the sun was just starting to set. Her head throbbed painfully. Maybe she had over done it a little too much yesterday. She could just barely feel Gale's presence at the back of her mind. Shifting ever so slightly she bumped into Snow who was still asleep beside her. The younger girl didn't even stir as Phoenix hoisted herself carefully from the bed. Everywhere was sore, she griped to herself. But the smell of food distracted her from those thoughts. Phoenix wandered out of the bedroom and into the living space.

The house was very similar in design to the main house. Lots of natural materials made up the surfaces. The floors were hardwoods, while some accent pieces seemed to be made of a stone from one of the nearby quarries. Murals that looked more like windows to the forest outside were painted on walls. Looking at them Phoenix couldn't help but think, that Gale's family had been home sick. Some of the paintings were of places and plants that lived nowhere near this mountain. She ran her hand along a brightly colored rainforest flower. Only then did she notice the jaguar that knelt beneath of the ferns. It was a beautiful creature, almost a little too real. She reached out gently to touch it.

"Boo!" She jumped and nearly hit the ceiling. Her heart hammering away as she turned to look up at Gale's grinning face. The first punch had been reflex she swore. He took it directly to the face and got a broken nose for his trouble. Then Phoenix pounced on him while he clutched his nose in mock horror. She could see him laughing even if his nose did hurt a little. She hit him over and over but even with only one hand he managed to fend her off. By the time Rose came into the room Gale actually was shaking with laughter. She looked down at us and asked,

"If you guys are done goofing off. You can set the table and wake everyone up for food." Phoenix opened her mouth then closed it. She looked down at her stomach and whispered,

"I'm not hungry, I haven't been since," her voice dropped off and she looked at Gale. "This is what you meant when you told me that exchange would have side effects." Gale bowed his head in shame. Phoenix had felt his weakness before they had gone to save Rose and had freely offered to exchange blood even knowing it would bring her that much closer to being what Gale was. She sat there for a minute perfectly still. Her mind reached for Gale's needing comfort and information. He gladly gave both. She watched his own transformation ad was nearly very sick just watching. His sisters had been there to comfort him and she felt something, dislike? No, somewhere deep down she had felt Gale's transformation. But instead of reaching out to help she had closed herself off to him. Her memories started to spiral down until Gale sat firmly in her mind and whispered words she didn't understand.

 _If you do not want this, I will not force it upon you_. _You bear no responsibility for what you did not know. Nor will I allow you to take responsibility for a choice I made._ The word allow made her snap her teeth at him, but she understood what he was trying to say.

"I guess I'll deal with it." she thought about it and tried not to smile. "There does seem to be a few benefits." She had seen Gale's strength and let the image of her ripping his shirt off slip across their shared link. He actually groaned, his whole body tense under her. Small satisfaction. Rose cleared her throat.

"I have some smoothie that you'll want. Maria taught me the recipe." Phoenix stood and helped Gale up. She was a little surprised with herself as she followed Rose into the kitchen. Normally she wasn't interested in men. Certainly not sexually at least. Gale stood behind her and she leaned into him.

 _What have you done t me?_

 _Me?_ he asked in mock horror. _What about what you've done to me? I was perfectly okay with tinkering with my projects in my lab, now I'm doing battle for the most beautiful woman I'll ever lay eyes on._ He chuckled to himself. _I used to be very calm and now I can't even stand to be in a room full of men without seeing potential threats to you, Snow, and Rose. Cole and you are going to be kicking my butt for years to come for this I can see it now._

 _What is your twin like?_ Gale thought about it.

 _She is very serious about her job, which is to watch over us, and the world. I think. She only really started relaxing and calming down once she found someone who is all jokes and pranks. Cole is strong, both physically and in the head strong kind of way. She is the fighter, mother, teacher, and counselor of our family. I think you would like her a lot._ Phoenix thought about it as she took the plates from Rose and set them out along the table. She agreed with Gale from what little she had seen of his sisters.

 _What about your other two sisters?_

 _Maria, is after me and Cole. She was the only one to really inherit the Jaguar blood from our family. Cole could sometimes feel the cat but nothing really else. Maria could actually take the form of a cat. We were very careful about keeping her hidden from the Jaguar when they were around. I think my mother and father even killed one. But Maria is the most like her cat. She likes to keep to herself and her family. Not very trusting of those outside of the family. A bit vengeful at times. A few years back she actually thrashed another kid for being a bully. Cole had to intervene._ Gale chuckled at the memory.

 _The youngest? I think I met her in your mind as well._ Gale nodded.

 _Sarah is my family's greatest treasure. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. From the time that she was born our sister could heal. Usually just little stuff so our parents didn't notice at first, but Cole, Maria, and I knew. We are kind of strange like that. Since each of us was born we have been connected to the others. Most attacks on our minds don't work because of it. But anyway, Sarah is our little princess and she knows it. She normally acts very innocent but don't that fool you. Sarah is about as stubborn as Cole, but she can get away with just about anything. I feel bad for whatever man is her lifemate. She's going to have him wrapped around her finger._

 _Like you are?_

 _Shush woman, don't you know to spare my man feelings?_ Phoenix actually burst out laughing as Tad and Daisuke came into the room.

"What's so funny?" Tad asked. Phoenix pointed at Gale and slid down into the seat next Gale's. Slowly everyone came into the dining room and sat at the expanse table. Rose came back in the room carrying a huge plate green beans, and a giant bowl of mashed potatoes. Tad got up and grabbed the last two plates. One was a salad of some kind the other was a large roast. Rose and Tad had just sat down when there was a knock on the door. Gale motioned for them to start and went to answer the door. Phoenix slipped into his mind and saw the police officer who had been harassing Snow. Gale's lips seemed to curl up in a snarl. But his voice was nothing but pleasant.

"How can I help you officer?" He looked agitated.

"I would like to go over a few things with you and your family." Gale smiled flashing shiny white teeth knowing full well this man's teeth would be more than a little rotten.

"I'm sorry, we are eating dinner so it will have to wait. Once dinner is done we will gladly go down to the station." The officer seemed to growl and almost tried to push his way into the house, but Gale was a mountain that wasn't going to budge. "Unless you have a warrant I suggest you leave. I will be calling your supervisor about this." After a moment Gale whispered a phrase only the officer could hear in the Carpathian language. "Your master will know what it means." Then Gale slammed the door in the vampire's minion's face and walked back to the table. When he sat back down everyone was staring at him. He took one look at their shocked faces and shrugged,

"Shall we eat."


	33. Chapter 33

They went to bed after Gale set up wards. It would keep the servant out for the day, but once night came and with it the master vampire they might be in trouble. Phoenix went to the bedroom her and Snow shared. Warmth swamped her and she turned to find Gale standing just outside arms reach from her. Her breath caught in her throat as his gaze skimmed down her.

"Gale?" her voice was a rasping sound. His eyes glowed in the darkness. There was such a fierce expression that she shuddered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then once he was settled he opened his eyes and connected with her. She could feel his joy at having found her. Images of what some of the older hunters felt briefly passed their connection. Then she understood. He been afraid that would happen to him. He was terrified of what that would have done to his family. But now everything in him screamed to hide her away some place where no harm would come to her. To be her dark shield.

"I have something I wish to ask." Phoenix swallowed. She could feel the fear in him. That she would reject him. But at the same time he wanted this to be entirely her choice. He felt he had shifted the course of her life enough as it is.

"Yes?"

"Would you-." he paused and then started again. "Will you come with?" She felt a little confused.

"It's not like I can go anywhere el-." Gale shuck his head no and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry that's not the right question." he blew out a nervous breath. Phoenix caught a brief image of a wooden box in Gale's mind before it disappeared. "Normally a man presents a slightly different gift." He got down on one knee and ornate box appeared in his hand. Phoenix's heart went into overdrive. "Will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a beautifully crafted necklace. It was made of worked gold and shaped like a bird. Long delicate wings that held such exquisite detail they stole breath away. The long trailing tail feathers gently curved downward. Emeralds had been cut and fitted perfectly to make the creatures eyes. Phoenix got the impression that the bird was somehow alive and waiting expectantly, for her.

She reached out with shaking hands and touched the slender chain the connected the wings of the bird. No, she thought, not bird. Phoenix. Her name sake gave birth to this creation. She could feel the memories of the day she had lost Nina. The day she had sworn to become stronger. The day she became Phoenix. But how had Gale?

 _I was there with you that day. I was young and not entirely Carpathian. If I had been I would have known, would have recognized you._ Bloody tears streaked down his face. Then she understood. He felt all her suffering up to this point was his fault. That he could have stopped it. _I could have. Should have._

Phoenix took the box from his hands and gently closed it and set it on the bed. Then she turned back to Gale. Wiping the blood from his cheeks she reached under his chin and made him look up at her. Once he was looking her in the eyes she bent forward deliberately slow. So he would know exactly what she was doing without question. Their lips met and everything seemed to break all at once. The power of their emotions alone was enough to steal her breath away, but the tenderness that Gale used brought her to tears.

His arms wrapped around her as she tugged him up so she didn't have to bend over. He did as was bid and stood. His hands skimmed up her body until they cupped her cheeks. Their kiss deepened in a way that felt like more than flesh on flesh contact. It was almost as if their very souls merged. A groan escaped Gale and Phoenix could an interval struggle going on. Then she saw it. A beautiful promise, like wedding vows, yet stronger. There was magic in those words. Magic that would bind them together. He was holding them back.

Phoenix gasped for breath when their kiss broke apart. Her whole body was trembling with need. A need for him. She glanced down at the box and took a deep breath.

"Yes." Gale was so caught up in the struggle to keep the binding words from spilling out that he didn't understand what she was saying at first. He looked at her dumbfounded for a minute. The shear unbridled joy so heady that it made her dizzy washed across their link. "I'm not waiting forever." He finally felt her in his mind. He could see what she meant by not waiting. This time he did not restrain the binding words.

 _Te avio päläfertiilam._ **  
**You are my lifemate.

 _Éntölam kuulua, avio päläfertiilam._ **  
**I claim you as my lifemate.

 _Ted kuuluak, kacad, kojed._ **  
**I belong to you.

 _Élidamet andam._ **  
**I offer my life for you.

 _Pesämet andam.  
_ I give you my protection.

 _Uskolfertiilamet andam._ **  
**I give you my allegiance.

 _Sívamet andam._ **  
**I give you my heart.

 _Sielamet andam._ **  
**I give you my soul.

 _Ainamet andam._ **  
**I give you my body.

 _Sívamet kuuluak kaik että a ted._ **  
**I take into my keeping the same that is yours.

 _Ainaak olenszal sívambin._ **  
**Your life will be cherished by me for all my time.

 _Te élidet ainaak pide minan._ **  
**Your life will be placed above my own for all time.

 _Te avio päläfertiilam_ **.  
** You are my lifemate.

 _Ainaak sívamet jutta oleny._ **  
**You are bound to me for all eternity.

 _Ainaak terád vigyázak._ **  
**You are always in my care.

Then it really was their souls merging. Magic danced joyously around them and through them. For a few moments it was breathtakingly perfect. Gale's laughter had warmth curling through her.

 _I was hoping to propose in a more fitting way. But after today, with you fighting beside me. I don't think anything I could have done would have been right._

 _You gave something better than a special proposal. You gave me you when you were weak and vulnerable and trusted me to take care of you._ When put like that she realized just how brave he had been. The old her would have run, nut not now. Now nothing would separate them. Then a niggling thought came uninvited into Phoenix's mind. What about when Gale slept? Unbidden the memories of the crushing depression snuck in and made her feel caged. Gale's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into the safety that was Gale.

"I can help you sleep. You would sleep all night long." She considered it. It was a temporary solution, and she got the feeling that it might not always work on her. Then she thought about the smoothie and looked down at herself. She was losing weight. Weight she didn't have to lose. She bit her lip as another thought came to mind. She toke a deep breath then said,

"Change me."


	34. Chapter 34

Gale stared blankly. He heard her right, there was no questioning that, but to change her? He remembered his own change. The pain even now made him shudder. Two of his sisters had experienced the same exact thing. It had nearly taken Cole.

 _Gale?_ Cole's mental touch was feather light. Had she felt his distress? _Distress is mild to what you are putting out. Your walking a knife's edge of having a panic attack._ Gale sucked a deep breath and shared what Phoenix had asked of him. Cole looked the problem over from every angle. _Do it. We will help._

 _Cole._ He began to protest. He felt Cole's instant lash back.

 _I will not lose you anymore than I will lose the others._ Gale sighed deeply. There would be no changing her mind when she was like this. One by one he felt his other two sisters fill his mind. But It wasn't just them, Daniel and Josef were also there in the back of his sisters minds. Both providing strength to the women.

 _Don't worry Gale._ Sarah chimed. _We won't lose our new sister._ He smiled gratefully and looked to Phoenix. He hadn't realized she was a shadow in his mind. She had glimpsed what he and his family went through when they changed, but she could also feel their resolve to ensure her life. Gale felt her wonder at having so many people want nothing more than her happiness and safety. It brought tears to her eyes.

 _Don't cry!_ Maria said hurriedly. She didn't like to see someone else cry. It had the unfortunate effect of making her cry too. Phoenix wiped the tears from her face.

"Alright, let's get this over with before I make an even bigger mess of myself." Gale smiled.

"You're not a mess." He kissed her, kissed her lips, then moved across her cheek, and then down the sweep of her jaw line. Her breath hissed out and he could feel her body responding to his. More than anything he wanted the time before the pain to be beautiful, but he dared not go too far with all of his sisters and two of their lifemates in his mind witnessing everything. As it was, this long distance would tax them all. Especially Sarah who was still human. Kissing down her neck he found the thick vein. Her life blood pounding beneath soft flesh. He nearly lost himself in the heady feeling. Clamping down on the beast as it rose. He was doing this for her not him, he reminded himself.

Gently, Gale scraped his teeth over that vulnerable spot on her neck until she was quivering under him. She groaned and he bit down. The groan became a gasp then a moan of ecstasy. Her blood was like a fireball that nearly knocked him over. He was going to be terribly addicted to her blood. With that thought he made an incision over his heart and pressed her to it. Tentatively she lapped at the wound. Gale was forced to bite back the groan, but they both knew he was rock hard. Gale did his best to control his trembling until Phoenix had taken enough for a full exchange. Then he stopped her and sealed the wound.

"That it?" Phoenix looked down at herself checking her hands and body. "I don't feel any different." Gale's heart clenched.

"Not yet." he pulled Phoenix into his lap and held her tightly. It started slowly, a burning ache that churned in her gut then quickly spread to the rest of her body. Then with a gasp the intensity jumped up a notch. Phoenix tried to pull away from Gale, but he wouldn't let her. He solemnly refused to let her go through this alone. Pain lanced through her and drove the air from her lungs.

 _Gale! Ride the pain with her. Merge your minds completely._ It was a command from his family's chosen leader and he did it instantly. Pain rolled over the combined mind of Phoenix, Gale, Cole, Maria, Sarah, Joseph, and Daniel. Another voice gasped,

 _No!_ Gale was only distantly aware of the window shattering and broken glass flying in all directions. Cole pushed her mind away from the connection and into Gale's body taking command of his powers. Quickly throwing a shield around them she managed to protect them from the flying debris. At the same time the door banged open and the sound of a gun being cocked echoed ominously through the silence. Gale wanted to scream because he couldn't do anything while merged so completely with Phoenix. Fire raced across their combined minds as Phoenix's body twisted and thrashed against the pain. Neither Phoenix nor Gale were aware of what was being said but even in the depths of the conversation Phoenix recognized the voice.

"Nina?" Cool skin touched their skin. Gale instinctively jerked away from the hand when he felt the parasites of a vampire.

"I'm here." Cole growled using Gale's mouth. It sounded strange, her voice from his body.

"Stay away vampire." A shield wrapped fully around the couple. A voice from out in the hall snarled.

"She's not a vampire! She's my wife!" Gale through the haze of pain thought he recognized Daisuke's voice. The shape changer had been hiding something it seemed. "Lower your gun."

"Cole says she's a vampire. Prove she's not."

"She saved her sister. She's been watching over her sister for years. She may have the parasites but she has not given up her soul. Gale knows!" Did he, Gale wondered. It was hard to remember anything through the veil of fiery pain. But it was letting up, they could breath. At least he knew it worked to have more people caring the weight of the pain. Not by much, but every little bit helped. "Gale met her at the cave." The memory clicked then. He hadn't seen her face, but he had noticed the parasites. There was also no evil from the girl.

 _Cole._ He pleaded with his sister, shared the memories with her. Cole let his shield fall. She was wary but she trusted him. She was about to say something when the next wave of agony started, rolling through their minds like a loose cannon. Nina was crouched beside them, Gale wasn't certain what she planned to do. Healing didn't work on the conversion. It made it worse. There was a popping creaking noise, like a when a heavy branch groans then snaps under its own weight. The sound was followed by the feeling of something slick and slimy running down their skin. Everywhere the feeling touched the pain abated. Gale and Phoenix sighed in relief.

 _Gale, we are giving you our strength, but the sun is rising here, we must go to ground._ Gale nodded. His family's strength bolstered his own just in time for another wave of pain. He wasn't even aware of when they left him, just the pain. Then the slime came again to temper the flames in them.

For what seemed like hours that became the pattern. Nina would fight the inner fire that threatened to consume them and they would rest between bursts of pain. The only break in pattern came when Phoenix thrust herself away from Gale and Nina and wretched over and over on the floor. She collapsed near the pile only to find her sister had willed the vomit away. After a time Nina put a hand on Gale's shoulder.

"Go to ground. It is safe. I will watch over everyone else." Gale didn't think, simply moved the giant bed aside and took Phoenix and himself to the waiting arms of mother earth. Pulling the rich healing soil over top of them and sending them both to deep sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Phoenix became aware. She did a mental check of everything. All intact. Flexing every muscle she made sure the pain was gone. Once that was done she focused on the world around her. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized she was buried alive. She tasted bile in her mouth as the begins of another panic attack started. She didn't want to die! She wanted out! Then the earth above her shuddered as it split open. She took a sobbing breath. For a long time she just sat there taking gulps of fresh air. Finally when she was sure she wasn't going to spiral downward into a panic attack did she come back to her immediate problem. How the hell was she getting out of this pit?

 _Will it._ Gale's soothing voice caressed over her already frayed nerves.

 _Where are you?_

 _Getting food. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke. However I'm proud you managed to move the earth without being told how._ Phoenix looked at the soil. She had done this? All she had done was want to get out and nearly scared herself to death. She could feel Gale's silent offer to look at his mind. Tentatively she peered into his mind. There was a collection of memories about learning the different Carpathian skills. She watched fascinated as Gale struggled to take different shapes, willing objects into existence, moving earth had been especially difficult for him. Phoenix absorbed it all taking it into her mind. It gave her courage that he had struggled with the power.

Taking a deep settling breath Phoenix tried to float herself up out of the hole. It took several tries, but finally she managed to wobbly float herself out. Looking back at the pit that looked eerily like a grave. Shuddering she filled it back in with the soil that she had moved. Most of which was on opposite ends of the room. Once that was done she became aware of sounds from up stairs, forks scraping across plates and very little conversation.

She made her way up the stairs from the hidden chamber and back into the house. Upstairs smelt like cooked meat and some kind of sauce. It made Phoenix stomach rebel a little. She sucked in deep breaths to settle herself before entering the kitchen. Rose sat with her back to Phoenix, beside her to the left was Tad shoveling a mouthful of food into his mouth. Riptide then Snow sat picking at their food on Rose's right. Daisuke sat at the head of the table with a young woman standing off to the side of him. She wore a soft blue blouse and form fitting pants.

"Nina." she hadn't even realized she had spoken until all eyes snapped up to her. Riptide and Snow leapt up from their chairs knocking them over in their rush to hug her. Phoenix hugged her adopted siblings but couldn't take her eyes off her older sister. Nina was even more beautiful than she remembered. Her long black hair was braided down her back. Though Phoenix noticed there were lines etched into her sister's face. What had happened to her? Where had she been for so long?

"Ava?" Her old name. God, how long had it been since she heard it, since she thought about it? Phoenix smiled a sad smile.

"Ava wasn't strong enough to go on without you. It's Phoenix now." Her sister moved away from Daisuke who looked like he wanted to protest. She approached cautiously as if she thought Phoenix would strike at her.

"I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me for not coming to see you sooner?" Daisuke growled at her words. Phoenix noticed his eyes were glowing like a cat's. Her older sister looked like she was going to burst into tears. Riptide and Snow moved out of the way and then Phoenix threw her arms around her big sister, crushing her against herself. Sobs shook her frame and choked her as she clung to her older sister.

"Oh God, you are alive!" she sobbed into her older sister. "I missed you! I missed you so much, it hurt." Then Nina was crying and Rose silently directed Tad, Riptide, and Snow to the other room. Daisuke stayed firmly put in his chair watching Nina like he was feeling her pain. Gale slipped into the room. Phoenix could feel his soothing presence like a gentle breeze. Once she and her sister stopped crying they each turned to the men that were acting as their strength. Then something occurred to Phoenix.

"Wait, that's why you were watching over us." She said to Daisuke, who nodded, "You and her." she looked back to her sister. "You're married." Nina smiled wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yes. Daisuke found me while I was still a prisoner and set me free. " Phoenix felt her stomach drop. So the monster had taken Nina. "By then I was like him." The way she said him made Phoenix think she was talking about the vampire that had attacked them so many years ago. "I didn't want to bring the parasites near you so I asked Daisuke to help you where I couldn't." Phoenix turned to Gale.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Gale nodded slowly.

"There was a woman who had parasites in her. She had been changed by a vampire. I believe Gregori was able to purge them from her system." Nina and Daisuke looked hopeful. Phoenix got a glimpse of what the woman; Destiny, had said about the parasites from Gale's mind. "I can send you guys to him, but I have to stay here until the master vampire is hunted down. He can't be allowed to live anymore." Phoenix saw the squaring of her sisters shoulders and the slightly stubborn angle of her chin. She knew without a doubt her sister would not leave her, not now.

"We'll stay and help." Daisuke stiffened and Nina turned and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I can handle a few more days." Phoenix looked pleading to Gale. She had never known a smarter man than him. He smiled at her.

"In the mean time, I can study your blood and the parasites and come up with a way to if not get rid of them maybe quiet them and prevent the pain, or some of it." Daisuke looked grateful and Nina nodded in agreement.

"I'd appreciate it," she smiled ruefully, "Brother." Gale chuckled.

"Anything for a sister." Then he turned to Phoenix. "You need to feed love." She winced. "I can make it so you don't notice what is happening." she thought about it then shook her head.

"I think I'll experience it for myself." Gale nodded and lead her to bedroom.


	36. Chapter 36

Over the next few days Gale drew several samples of Nina's blood. He studied it and the parasites. These were a much more virulent species than the ones he picked out of Gregori's mind. But he was determined to find a away to at least keep them at bay. Phoenix watched, but from a distances. Gale insisted because of how fast the parasites reproduced. She would have argued except the fact that Nina agreed with him. As it was Gale wore a funny looking rubber suit he procured in order to protect himself. All his work was done in the garage. Far away from anyone who could get hurt.

In the mean time tad and Daisuke searched for the master vampire during the day. So far they only had the boy who had delivered the clothes and the police officer. Since Pete was locked up they couldn't check if he had been affected by the monster. Tad and Daisuke agreed that while Gale might be okay going head to head with a cop, it was probably better and safer if they didn't. Which left the delivery boy. Then in the evening Nina took Phoenix, Snow, and Riptide out into the forest to practice using their powers. Phoenix had a lot more to learn, because now on top of her flames she also had all of the Carpathian abilities. Shape shifting was the most difficult because if she lost the image in her mind she would revert back to human instantly and a little painfully. Molecule form was the hardest. Nina promised it was the hardest. But she admitted the ability to make all the clothes she wanted was made up for it.

It was the third night and Rose was watching the lessons with a cup of coffee when her alarm system was triggered. Everyone stopped what they were doing and came inside. Better safe than posted all over the internet Rose had told them. The women followed Rose to her office as she pulled up the camera's. Sure enough there was a police cruiser heading up the winding road. Rose enlarged the still the camera had taken and growled when she saw who was in the driver. The vampire's servant.

 _Gale! We have trouble._ Phoenix felt Gale move through her mind and look through her eyes. His anger washed over the link and she knew he was coming out to greet their unwelcomed guest. Phoenix walked out with Rose and Nina. Riptide took Snow to one of the other rooms. They wouldn't allow him anywhere near her.

The police car pulled up not long after they all gathered on the front porch. He got out after turning off his headlights.

"I'm surprised you are all up." He stopped a look of surprise on his face when he saw Nina. The young woman looked at him as if he were pond scum.

"I suppose some things never change." Nina snarled. He smirked at her.

"Well my master will certainly reward me for finding you again, Nina."

"Carter you've managed to become even nastier since the last time we met. Have your teeth started falling out yet?" The man grit his teeth. The barb must have hit home and since Carter seemed like the type of man where looks mattered the barb would really get under his skin. Gale flashed his own perfectly white teeth.

"I had a chat with your supervisor. You aren't allowed here. So why are you here?" Carter turned his gaze on Gale. Phoenix could clearly see the other man's thought processes. Gale was younger, but there was something about him that gave the officer pause. Maybe the vampire had even warned him about Gale's powers. But as Phoenix watched something shift in the man's eyes she suddenly thought that that wasn't quite right. He was sizing Gale up. But why? By law he couldn't do anything. Why approach them so openly? Didn't he know that they would securitize every move he made? That thought gave her pause. They were supposed to focus on him.

 _Gale!_ She warned just as a loud gunshot reverberated through the trees. Gale moved just in time. The bullet that had been meant to blow his head apart. Instead it ripped a ragged wound across his neck. Carter was drawing his gun, but Nina crossed the distance in a furry of motion. His shoot went wide burying the bullet that had been meant for Rose into the porch railing. A swift yank on Nina's part and Carter's wrist was broken. His gun clattered to the ground as he howled in pain.

Phoenix and Gale searched the trees for the shooter and saw instead Daisuke and Tad. A young man held between them struggling. Tad gripped the barrel of a big hunting rifle. Gale blew out a breath and Phoenix sighed in relief, they would have been sitting ducks out here if those two hadn't stopped him.

"Sorry, we didn't get to him until after he got off the first shot. Is anyone hurt?" Gale grunted and touched the wound on his neck. It was minor, but it was also bleeding a lot.

 _Want me to take care of that?_ she asked with a sly smile. Gale's laughter flowed into her mind.

 _Don't tempt me woman. There are too many witnesses for you to be teasing me like this._

 _I just wanna make sure you're taken care of._ The smile on her lips was pure seduction. Gale groaned inwardly then answered Daisuke's question.

"Just a graze. I'll mend." Carter continued to wail and moan and Gale focused on his mind instantly silencing him. He blinked surprised at how easy it was.

 _Had the vampire been so foolish that he hadn't protected his servant's mind?_ He delved into the man's mind and found it completely without protection. Phoenix shrugged and stayed in Gale's mind as he probed deeper into the police officer's mind. _The vampire must have thought I would kill him instantly for attempting to harm someone under my protection._

 _Can we find where he is in his memories?_ Phoenix asked. It would certainly make finding him a little easier. Gale grinned wolfishly at her.

 _I like the way you think._

"Rose call 911, and also call Morrison. Tell him we found Carter and inform him about what happened. I assume you have cameras set up?" Rose snorted and replied dryly.

"With this family why on earth would we need camera's." Gale chuckled then dove into the man's mind with Phoenix. Carter was twisted and had been long before he had joined forces with the vampire. He saw the abuse of women, substances, stealing, murder. Phoenix noticed he did his best to shield her from the more violent and depraved acts, but she got the general gist of it regardless.

Finally they found memories with the shadowy presence of the master vampire. He was giving Carter the plans for tonight. Phoenix shuddered. She knew that voice from her worst nightmares. The vampire who took Nina all those years ago. The vampire was leaving things in Carter's capable hands, promising eternal life and all the women he would want if he and the boy succeeded in killing Gale and getting the girl's before he got back. He made only one condition; he wanted the girls 'unspoiled'. Rage seethed through Gale and nearly knocked Phoenix out the officer's mind. She could feel Gale's desire to rip these men apart.

 _Gale._ She didn't say anything else. She didn't need to. He let go of the memory for a moment and wrapped his mind in hers. Letting her soothe the monster inside of him. He took a deep calming breath before going back. Together they studied where Carter and the vampire were in the memory. It looked like and airport. Very briefly they caught sight of the plane in question along with the flight number. Sirens wailed in the distance. _Time to go Gale._

 _There's something funny here._

 _Gale police are here, you can't stay here in his mind._ Gale grunted and Phoenix sighed in relief when both of them were back in their own minds. She felt like she would have to scrub herself for hours to get the filth of him and his perverse mind off of her. Gale put an arm around her shoulder.

"His evil won't be allowed to touch you." he whispered. Phoenix shivered as his warm breath moved across her cheek.

"Now we just need to spend a few hours talking to police about why another police officer tried to shoot us." Phoenix was surprised that the officer didn't take too long questioning them. Apparently Carter had been put on forced leave after his last visit to the house, and it was clear to the department that he had become obsessed in a very unhealthy way for them. So in the end they were only there for about an hour and a half. More of the property was cordoned off with crime scene tape, but at least they could still go inside the house.

"You didn't happen to get anything from the creep cop's mind?" Rose asked. Phoenix nodded and gave her the flight number and Rose went to work on her computer. A few computer clicks later and she was staring at the computer screen.

"What is it?" Gale asked

"He's going home." she turned the monitor around and showed he was flying into the biggest airport in the Carpathian mountains.

 **Note from Author:** Thanks for keeping up so far, I'm very sorry it's been taking so long to get chapters out. I kinda hit a road block in my brain where this story was concerned. I know the ending, but I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to get to it. I think I have it figured out, so thank you for your patience.

I received a review from a guest account that was simply 'thanks'. To you who wrote this I have to ask, why are you thanking me? Because I posted another chapter? Are you being sarcastic? I over think things so please explain...

Please review, your thoughts helpful when writing. I'm not perfect, I know I make mistakes, I can't get better at this without your help, and if you like what I've written I'd love to hear what you liked and why so I can keep writing good stuff. Thanks!


	37. Chapter 37

"Then that's where we are going." Rose raised her eyebrows at him.

"Can't the hunters take care of him?" Gale shrugged.

"I don't know. There was an attack on the Prince's son that Cle managed to stop at cost to herself and an innocent young man who was under a compulsion at the time." Rose's eyes widened. She knew what that could mean.

"Then you must go. Take Phoenix with you." Phoenix snorted,

"He wasn't going anywhere without me."

"I'm going too." Nina said, her shoulders were back and her chin was raised stubbornly. Gale knew there would be no arguing with her. Snow grabbed her brother's hand before whispering,

"Where our sister goes, we go too." Gale was going to argue, but Phoenix put a hand on him.

 _They have as much right to come with me as Nina does._

 _This will be dangerous._ She shrugged.

 _That is not exactly new to us. We have lived with danger for most of our lives. Besides we are going to be with the rest of your family. Logically we will be safer there with more people to protect us._ Gale grunted. He couldn't argue the logic of what she was saying, yet the beast inside him raged at the thought of her being in harm's way, but looking at her, he knew she would go with or without his help. _Exactly, I will not allow my family to be hunted, or anyone else's._

 _Alright._ Out loud he told Rose. "I need passports made up and now." She cringed.

"I don't have the things to make them from scratch. That'll take a week. Unless you happen to have blan-" Gale produced the blank passports from his pocket. He had been holding onto them for a while. Rose eyed them like they were candy. "I love when your sister sends along presents." She swiped them and headed back into the house and for her office.

"How long, Rose?"

"You'll have them by sunset tomorrow." She came back out with a camera. "Ladies and gentlemen who don't have passports follow me." Nina and Daisuke shared a look between them. Nina smiled and shrugged following after Rose. Gale looked at Daisuke as he hesitated.

"She doesn't bite." He gave Gale a withering look.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Gale nodded and his gaze followed Phoenix as her and her siblings filed in the house after Rose.

"You think this is a trap." It was a statement and Daisuke nodded.

"With the attack on your Prince's heir and reappearance of your friend's head, no. I think the vampires are going to make another against." Gale looked too the other man, he wouldn't ask how he knew so much; however he was right. This stunk of something fishy.

"No much we can do but keep our eyes open." Nina came back out.

"Daisuke, come on. Rose needs to take your picture for your passport." Daisuke followed his wife into the house. Gale ran a hand through his hair then went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone and dialed his sister's home. It rang twice then a female voice answered,

"Belandrake and Savage residence, how can I help you?"

"Maya?"

"Gale?"

"Since when do you answer the phone?" An eerie silence was his answer. "Maya, what's wrong?"

"Everything is alright. Cole is healing."

"Maya?" His family friend blew out a breath.

"Belle, Maria, Sarah, Daniel, and myself were outside. We were watching the girls and keeping an eye out. But we weren't expecting Sangru." Gale closed his eyes.

"Who was hurt?" Maya swallowed

"They went for Sarah." Gale held his breath. "Cole was able to grab her, but she got injured in process. Dimitri and Skylar were able to kill the beast."

"Do we know anything?" Maya cleared her throat.

"Cole suspects they were deliberately targeting Sarah. They waited until Sarah had moved slightly away from the group and Cole had gone inside to work. Then it attacked. Sarah did heal the young man from the bombing and Cole, your older sister suspects that is why she was a target."

"Can you put Cole on the phone."

"I don't know if she is awake-." Gale could hear something on the other end. Someone talking, but he couldn't make out who.

"Gale?" Cole asked. Her voice sounded tired and strained.

"How are you?" She sighed.

"How about, why are you calling? The sun is rising here."

"The master vampire is heading to the Carpathian mountains. I think it is a trap or related to what was happening before I left." Cole grunted.

"Of course it is. You'll be coming then?"

"Me and our new extended family." He could feel his sister brighten up.

"She said yes?"

"Of course." Cole chuckled.

"How many people are coming? I'll have rooms made up for you."

"Not including me, five." Cole chuckled again.

"Our family just gets bigger and bigger. I have to go. I'm shutting down. Be safe."

"I will, you too. And have Gregori meet us. We have someone infected with parasites. I can only use a temporary solution for her." Cole grunted and yawned.

"No problem." Cole hung up and Gale put the phone back on the wall. Phoenix came back in the room.

"Everything alright?" Gale sighed.

"I don't actually know."

Sun rise came and the day went by with Gale, Phoenix, and Nina underground. Rose worked the day away on the passports, with Daisuke and Tad standing guard. They alternated between standing over her and pacing around the house, keeping watch to make sure. On the third rotation of Tad standing behind her in her office she threw down her tablet and glared at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you are safe."

"Hovering does not make me any safer." She reached under her desk and grabbed a hand gun that she taken from the hidden hostler placed it on the desk. "This is a start. But that won't be much help against a vampire. Not even one of their servants. Either take a seat and quit hovering, or stay outside the room. You are distracting me from work that could help us stop the vampire. from killing more people" Tad looked at the gun and then looked at her face.

"Catching this vampire is important, and not just because he's a monster that hurts people. This is personal to you. Why?" Rose put down her tablet pen and sighed. She picked up a small framed photograph that had been facing down. In the picture was blonde woman. Her face was aged along with the man beside her. Then he noticed a teenage Rose standing in front of the older couple.

"I never really had a family. Until Gale's grandmother saved my life. They took me in and protected me from a vampire. Her daughter and her husband were like a big brother and sister to me. Gale and his sisters are also my family. Anna sent me off to a technical school, the best in country. Free ride. Later on I got a call from Gale. Anna her husband, and both of Gale's parents were dead. And Cole was basically in coma state. A group of vampire's attacked while I was away. There was nothing I could do to help, and even had I been there I would have been a hindrance not a help. So I learned to protect myself. I learned about the many different races that populate this world and I studied them as best as I could. Finally I perfected my skills at this." she gestured to the computers and blank passports. "S I could help Anna's grand children fight the evil that killed her." Tad studied her and sat down in the chair beside her.

"So you want to help them?" Rose nodded and scrubbed a hand through her hair.

"Of course. But I am human, I can't fight like Gale, or even you. I have no powers." Tad tapped a finger against his lip.

"Are you certain?" Rose looked up from her work.

"What do you mean?"

"You are gifted, similar to me, but different." Rose blinked.

"How so?" He picked up the picture.

"I thought this was a photograph when I first saw it. It's a painting. I can't explain it better than that. The painting on the walls they are good, but you resonate with who you paint." He nodded to the tablet that the different lines. "What are those?"

"Most forms of identification, money, even passports come with special markings that make it difficult to forge fakes. These are those lines." Rose picked up her pen and went back to work muttering to herself. "When this is all over, I want to draw you." Tad blinked.

"Why?" She looked over at him and smiled.

"Because you're handsome, and you'd look good in just sheet." Tad blinked once, twice, three times. "Yes I'm asking if you'll pose nude for me. You are welcome to refuse of course." She turned back to her work and Tad sat there silently not sure what to say for a long time, but once Rose had gotten back to work he said,

"It's a date. Once this is all done of course." Rose smiled.

"Of course."


	38. Chapter 38

The plane touched down on a small airstrip. Phoenix looked at the Carpathian Mountains that rose up around the little flat piece of land that the Prince of the Carpathian people was using as his own personal airport. She glanced back at her two younger siblings, being they were still human the last part of their journey had been particularly uncomfortable them. The small plane had bounced so hard that Phoenix had been terrified they would crash. It was only the presence Gale's mind in hers that kept her from going deep into her own mind. But now her feet were firmly planted on the ground she swore she would never get on such a small aircraft ever again. Gale's amusement whispered through her mind making her toes curl,

 _You didn't mind flying as an owl._

 _That's different!_ He bowed to her as if to say whatever you say. Male amusement was coming off him in waves. Phoenix glared at his back and whipped a small stream of flames right at his butt. Gale yelped and took a few forced steps forward, but the flames were gone before he could even turn to look at her.

"Careful Gale, she's seems fiery." They all turned at the voice. There two men standing beside a large black SUV. Then Phoenix felt the presence of several hunters. Her head swung around as she glared at the one concealed in owl form. It's gold feathers gave away that it was not a natural bird even if a sweep of its mind showed it was just an owl. Gale's gaze found the same bird.

 _I believe that is my uncle Julian._

 _Why is he spying?_ Phoenix watched as Gale's eyes slid from the bird to some of the others hidden around the trees.

 _He's not, he's guarding._ She couldn't help but wonder who they were guarding against, vampires or them. Gale growled when he saw where her thoughts were going. He put an arm around Phoenix and moved towards the two men that stood beside what she assumed was their ride.

The first one stood straight with his hands at his side. He was dressed in a grey business suit that made him ooze power and status. It was this man that had her inner warning bells ringing their warning. Everything about him; from the way he stood, to his slashing silver eyes moving over everything with precision detail, to his muscles, screamed old and predator. The hunter looked over Phoenix making her shiver. Gale made a low rumbling growl at the man. A warning.

The man next to him was more a boy than man when compared to his companion. Not much older than herself or Gale. He had black hair spiked up in all directions and each spike was tipped in bright blue. His smile was genuine and open; a kind soul. Despite that she could feel this young man was indeed a hunter, though he lacked the intensity of the man beside him. Now a boyish grin lit his expression and called out,

"And I thought your sister's habit of bringing home strays was excessive. Gale, my house is going to burst." He walked over to Gale with an arm extended. Gale snorted and the two of them clasped forearms. "Welcome home brother."

"Good to be home." The boy turned and looked at everyone.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Gale gently squeezed her. Asking if she wanted to do this or not. Phoenix stepped out of the shelter of Gale's arms and extended a hand to the man.

"I am Phoenix," She turned to Gale "His lifemate." The young man bowed.

"I am Joseph, Cole's lifemate." Phoenix blinked. She had met Gale's twin very briefly in his mind. She seemed strong and a no nonsense kind of person, this person seemed almost like her complete opposite. Gale introduced her siblings saying,

"This is our family," He gestured to each person as he said their names, "Snow and Riptide are our adopted siblings," Snow smiled shyly and Riptide moved protectively close to her. His eyes on the silver eyed man. "And this is Nina and her husband Daisuke." There was a subtle change in the air when Gale directed people's attention to Nina. Gale stepped closer to Nina and Daisuke pulled her under his arm. "They are my family and as such they are under my protection, under Cole's protection too." Amusement lit Joseph's and the other man inclined his in apology.

"As I've said I'm Joseph, Cole's lifemate, and by extension family. You are all under my protection along with my lifemate's. The grumpy man beside me is Gregori, one of our greatest healer." Gregori gave Joseph the stink eye and the young man chuckled. Phoenix leaned into to Gale and asked,

 _Your sister seemed very serious, how is this man her?_ She forgot the word that they used.

 _Lifemate._ Gale supplied.

 _Yes, how is he hers?_ Gale's laughter had her toes curling in her snow boots.

"Where is Cole speaking of which? I expected her to be here to meet everyone." Phoenix noticed the subtle exchange of looks between Gregori and Joseph. She wondered what had them so worried.

"Cole, Sarah, and Belle are with Mikhail and his family. It was decided that that would be safest for everyone." Gale stiffened beside her. She could see his thoughts, if his sister had agreed to stay back either as protection or for her own safety then things really were dire. "We are going to meet them." He gestured to the vehicle. It took Gale, Joseph, and Daisuke one trip to get their things loaded into the back of the car, before they all piled in. It was Snow who piped up,

"What about the other five?" Gregori turned to her slightly surprised.

"They will guard us as we drive." His gaze turned to Gale and she could feel the slight buzz of mental communication. To her surprise he answered whatever was asked out loud,

"Why don't you ask her?" Gregori gave him a look that would have had lesser men quivering in a pile at their own feet. Gale however flashed a grin that had a bit too much teeth to be a nice smile. But Gregori turned to Snow refusing to rise to Gale's bait.

"You are psychic?" Snow looked to Phoenix and she nodded.

"Yes, all of us are." Something calculating moved through the older man's eyes, something Phoenix did not like one bit. Joseph jerked hard on the steering wheel causing Gregori to spin around in his seat and grip the handle beside him with enough force to make it groan under the pressure. He muttered something angrily, in another language at Joseph. The younger man laughed heartedly. Phoenix looked to Gale and asked,

 _What does that mean?_

 _It translates to something along the lines of, 'Sun scorch you boy, watch the road.'_ She was about to comment on that being strange when Joseph replied to the remark in plain English,

"Then keep those thoughts to yourself." Though there was a teasing note to him, Phoenix noticed Joseph gripped the steering wheel harder. "Cole would be furious if she knew." It was a threat but one that Gregori ignored, "And she would tell Savannah." he added quietly. Gregori whipped around and bared his teeth.

"Is that a threat?" Joseph no longer smiled but shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat.

"Nope, it is the truth, please leave my family alone." Phoenix didn't understand and she turned to Gale who was currently unclenching his fists beside her.

 _What am I missing?_ He didn't answer at first, but she could feel the anger he was curtailing, pulling it back. _Gale?_ He sighed,

 _Our people are starting to go extinct. A mage nearly wiped out all the hunters by making it impossible to produce females. You are aware that without our other half the males fall to darkness or commit suicide to prevent that. Within the last few years it was discovered that psychics and a few other species could be converted into Carpathians. Many of whom become lifemates to one of the men. Gregori was thinking that Snow could be a lifemate to one of the hunters._

 _But she's not even fourteen!_ she growled. Gale nodded

 _That she is so young is one of the reasons Joseph is warning him off. The other is that Cole herself suffered trauma young, he knows that if we trap our women with us, we do ourselves and them no favors. None of us will allow Snow to be forced into something she does not want._ She caught a glimpse of his younger sister Maria. The girl was holding the hand of an ancient male, Daniel. Cole was very carefully watching them both making sure their sister was never pressured, and struggling with the fact that she was a lifemate to a man with wildly different views than their own. _It makes for interesting dinners._

 _I bet._ The rest of the trip was done is a more somber silence. Phoenix stared out the window and watched as snow covered landscape sped past them. She couldn't help but think of the murals all across Gale's family's homes. The person had an eye for detail, she could see that even better now. The trees had been a perfect match for ones they were currently speeding past. Now she could see a house slowly drawing near. She fixed her gaze on it as it grew larger.

There was nothing particularly special about it. It was big for being out in the middle of nowhere and had no neighbors. But that was probably a bonus when you had people frequently changing into animals here, she thought to herself. On the front porch was a man following their approach. Again she felt the faint tingle of communication, but this time she couldn't tell who it was he spoke to. Gregori made a growling sound in his throat an muttered,

"I told him to stay inside." It was Gale who snorted. A small mob of kids came running past him and stopped at the edge of the steps. Four girls. Two appeared to be twins around the ages of seven and eight. The next one was a toddler, she guessed, the girl beside her held her hand and helped her navigate the slippery steps. This girl was about eleven or twelve years old and she was unmistakably Gale's youngest sister. He smiled and watched as the girl's waited impatiently for them to arrive.

Once the car was stopped and people started getting out the children made a mad screaming dash at them. The twins rushed Gregori and jumped on him clinging to him and saying something in the same language that Gregori had sworn in. The other two ran at Gale shrieking his name and hugging him around the leg or waist. Gale chuckled and dropped down hugging them both.

"Hello, little princesses. How have you been?"

"Good." they answered and without taking a breath the burst out every question they had. Daisuke chuckled as Gale did his best to answer each one. He finally had to stop them and pointed to Phoenix. "

"You two didn't say hi to everyone else." The two of them turned to the small crowd that had gathered around them. The youngest shifted slightly to hide behind Gale while the older one strode right up to Phoenix and said,

"I'm Sarah, you must be Phoenix." Phoenix smiled and shook the girl's hand. Then said,

"Pleasure to meet you Sarah," she turned and pointed to Nina, "That is my older sister Nina, and her husband Daisuke." Nina and Daisuke waved, Sarah smiled shyly. "Then my younger sister Snow." Now Sarah smiled more openly,

"I like your hair."

"Thank you, I like yours." Both girls beamed.

"And my brother, Riptide." Riptide waved and Sarah blushed and waved back. Sarah went and took the younger's hand and pulled her out from her hiding spot behind Gale.

"This is our niece, Belle. She is our big sister's daughter." Phoenix waved to Belle who ducked behind Sarah with a small squeak. Sarah gave a dramatic sigh, "Cole is inside, she's waiting for you to get back." They were introduced to the Prince, a well mannered and light hearted man, his wife and son. Gregori's wife and two daughters, and finally Phoenix got to meet Gal's elusive twin. She sat reclined in a chair looking for all the world like she was sleeping. Gold hair was tied back in a lose braid and thrown over her shoulder. Red locks framed her face and the very tip of her braid was the same vivid red. Looking at her she seemed to be almost an exact copy of Gale, though she was female. Strong muscles ran through her lean body, scars were barely visible against her pale skin.

"Cole." Gale said her name and she came awake. Eyes scanning everything. She saw Phoenix then Gale behind her and smiled. She rose slowly and gracefully, extending a hand to Phoenix,

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Cole's gaze dropped to the necklace Gale had made for Phoenix. "I'm glad he has found you." Phoenix could see the things she had left unsaid. She had been worried that her brother would become like the hunters that didn't have a lifemate, a world without emotion or color. Now he was safe from that. Relief shown across her expression. "You'll have to forgive me if I sit, I'm very tired lately." She sat back down and she almost looked like she was going to go back to sleep. Gale moved forward,

"Cole is everything alright?" she yawned and waved him off,

"Fine, fine. Just very sleepy. Burns are unpleasant and they seem to leave me a little exhausted when healed." Gale was about to ask something else when she opened her eyes and gave him a sharp look. "I've had enough fussing over." Joseph took that moment to come in the room with Belle under one arm squirming and laughing while Sarah was thrown over the other shoulder. He set them down then moved to stand behind her while she talked with Phoenix.


	39. Chapter 39

"Tell me about yourself." Cole encouraged. Phoenix hesitated, she did not want to make a bad impression on this woman, but she was pretty sure being homeless was not something that counted in her favor. Gale's laughter curled through her mind.

 _You are too hard on yourself. While it is true that we were never truly homeless, I think Cole would respect you all the more for what you have done. Not only for yourself, in surviving, but also for keeping the other two safe._ Phoenix nodded and swallowed her fear.

"I kinda ran away from home when I was younger," She glanced at Riptide and Snow who were happily chatting with Sarah while the younger girl; Belle, bounced in her lap. "I think I adopted Riptide and Snow, either that or they adopted me."

"Bit of both." Riptide butted in. Phoenix gave him an amused scowl. She continued to give the general idea of her life before Gale had entered it. Cole sat there listening and her expression never seemed to change, but Phoenix got the feeling that Cole genuinely respected and liked her.

 _I told you so._ Gale taunted light heartedly.

Cole opened her mouth to say something until something in her posture changed. Her head swung around taking everything in the her gaze focused on Nina who was hiding behind Daisuke. Her eyes went wide with shock as she must have realized what was different about Nina.

"Gregori heal this woman. She should not spend another moment in this kind of pain." The silver eyed man looked up from his conversation with the prince then said,

"You are not my leader." Cole gave him a look that would have frozen hell.

"Fine, you stay here and babysit the powerful prince." The prince in question covered his mouth probably to keep from laughing at the look on Gregori's face, or at least Phoenix was pretty sure that's what he was doing; he was also making a choking sound. "I will go heal this woman from the vampire's parasites." Before anyone could say anything to this she added, "No worries I'm sure the Dragonseeker women, maybe Ivory, and Francesca aren't too busy to help a woman who was attacked by a vampire." Phoenix noticed everyone in the room was subtly glancing at Gregori, gauging his reaction to Cole's words. Phoenix wasn't sure why they bothered because she could clearly feel the anger radiated off him.

"Sun scotch you woman!" But before he could get fully started on his tirade Mikhail intervened.

"Gregori. I do not think Cole will allow any harm to come to me. She already took the force of a bomb for Alexandru and with her whole family here I think she can be trusted to take your place for an hour or two."

"Mikhail-." Gregori said in a low threatening voice, but Mikhail cut him off.

"Gregori, you healed Destiny. You know what this young woman is going through. We cannot in good conscious let her remain in such a state. Go. I will be fine." Gregori growled and swore in several languages, but finally said,

"Fine."

"I'm coming with." Phoenix looked to little Sarah as she marched up to Gregori. The big man was already shaking his head.

"Absolutely not. This is not something for a child." Phoenix thought Cole would rise to protect her little sister and defend her sister's right to go along. She had already seen in Gale's mind how she would fight for her sisters. But Cole remained silent and Sarah looked disappointed. The little girl squared her shoulders and said,

"Fine." She then turned and proceeded to say, "Anya, Anastasia wanna see all the cool new knife tricks Cole taught me." Gregori swore then whirled on Cole who was busy scanning the area for potential threats.

"Control your sister." Cole looked at him with something close to sympathy.

"I can control my sister or protect the prince, but I cannot do both." A sly smile spread across her face. "You will soon learn the joys of attempting to control a teenager. Only you'll have a double dose." Gregori scowled at her then looked down at Sarah who was looking all too innocent.

"Fine, but you will do exactly as I say." Sarah bowed in somber agreement, but Phoenix saw the excitement in the little girl's eyes as she rushed to Nina and took her hand.

"You should come too. It's your right." She told Daisuke. The other man nodded and Phoenix got the impression they wouldn't be able to keep him away from Nina even if their lives depended on it. Once they were gone Savannah chuckled and said to Cole,

"I'm shocked he let her go with." Cole shrugged

"I think in his mind it was the lesser of two evils. He didn't want his sweet girls turning into me." Cole winked at the twins. "However if you do ever wish to learn I'm happy to teach even your dad is grumpy about it." The twins exchanged calculating glances and both glanced towards Raven and Alexandru. Phoenix wondered if anyone else noticed how the twins took natural positions to protect the boy. A quick look at Savannah told Phoenix that at the very least their mother knew. Maybe even their grandfather.

"You really shouldn't push Gregori like that though Cole." Mikhail told her. Phoenix saw the moment those words were out of his mouth that everyone was give him either an accusatory look or trying desperately not laugh. Joseph coughed into his hand,

"Santa." Mikhail had the grace to look sheepish as his wife laughed so hard she nearly fell over. She patted her husband's knee.

"He does have a point love, if anyone 'pushes' Gregori, it's you." Savannah chimed in,

"Besides, I don't think he realizes how much he likes Cole and all her family." She turned to Cole. "I think he has kind of adopted your family. Besides, Sarah is his best student. She soaks up everything he says and retains it well. Plus she naturally gifted." Everyone nodded. It was quite for a while until Phoenix felt shooting pain through her body. She dropped to her knees and heard several people call her name. But this wasn't her pain. It was Nina's.

 _The parasites are fighting back._ It was Cole's voice she heard through Gale's mind. _We will give you strength and you can feed it to your sister._ Phoenix was about to say she didn't know how to, until Gale was there. He flooded her mind with the information she needed. She swallowed and reached for the path to her sister. Nina's mind shrank away from her.

 _No, I don't want you to feel this._ Phoenix wrapped her soul around her sister's. Nina was to weak to push her away. Then she fed her sister the strength given to her. It was then she heard a chorus of voices singing a song in a language she had never heard. But she recognized the voices. Gale, Cole, Maria, Daniel, Sarah, Daisuke, Riptide, Snow, Savannah, Anya, Anastasia, Raven, Alexandru, and even Mikhail. She focused on Mikhail because his voice sounded like a chorus on its own. Then she realized Mikhail had connected to a deep well of power that came from those who had passed on. Hunters from long ago had come to help them. She also felt in a way they were claiming her. Family. Tears pricked at her eyes.

 _It's a big family._ Gale said as he wrapped his soul around hers.

Phoenix was unsure how long they remained like that. A chorus of healing music with a deep rhythmic beat in the background. Slowly the pain lessened and exhaustion seemed to set in bone deep.

 _Sleep sister. Wake when you are stronger._ Her sister shut down her organs and slept the sleep of their people. Phoenix withdrew back to her own body. She became aware of the warmth of Gale cocooning her. When she opened her eyes she found herself curled up in his lap, on the floor and everyone else was standing in a circle around them. She blinked up at them.

"Not going to lie, that was cool." Everyone turned to Riptide who was grinning like a buffoon.


End file.
